<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>时间狂流 by Rosengeige</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147319">时间狂流</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosengeige/pseuds/Rosengeige'>Rosengeige</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Time Travel, snarry, sshp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosengeige/pseuds/Rosengeige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二十七岁的波特教授不知为何突然回到了十四年前，见到了三十四岁的斯内普和十三岁的自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是个奇怪的故事。谨慎阅读。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“如果我没记错，上节课我们学习了博格特和红帽子，”哈利走进黑魔法防御课教室，穿着镶有红边的黑色袍子，看上去与学生院服有些相似。“这次则是卡巴和格林迪洛，在稍微进行复习之后。”<br/>
他本来边走边揉着后脑勺的头发，它们乱蓬蓬地立在他的头上，朝四面八方伸展。等他进了门，抬起头，看到黑板上的图案，愣了愣：“嘿，谁搞的？狼人是很久后的——”<br/>
他的声音猛地卡在了喉咙里，像喝南瓜汁被呛到了一样，而且很不幸，这杯南瓜汁还没有榨干净。<br/>
一整个教室的学生瞪大了眼睛望着他，而站在教室的课桌以及同学们的脑袋之间的男人，看上去无比陌生，又无比熟悉。<br/>
哈利感觉自己的嘴巴张开了，但他实在没有多余的注意力去管这个。<br/>
斯内普。他默默地在心里念着那个人的名字。斯内普。<br/>
斯内普手里拎着学生的功课，保持着转过身的姿势，两片唇微微张开，似乎也被自己看到的场景惊吓到了。<br/>
哈利强迫自己将视线从他的脸上撕下来，挪开了眼珠子，转向教室里的其他面孔……噢，他看到了一脸惊恐的罗恩、赫敏，还有他自己。<br/>
我看起来像一只猫头鹰，他心想，就是罗恩的那只，叫小猪的那个。<br/>
他决定打破沉默。<br/>
“如果有人好心给我一个提示……”他斟酌着说，“你们现在是几年级？”他跟他自己对上了视线，那个哈利·波特，他的绿眼睛直直盯着自己。<br/>
另一个声音紧随其后，像从喉咙里挤出来的一样。熟悉的说话方式，哈利想，就像整套发声器官是个出水系统，腹稿从胸腔源源而出不带停顿。“也许，”斯内普说，缓缓放下手里的羊皮纸，往前挪动了一下，“你应该先自报家门。”<br/>
“这为什么不是你需要做的工作？”哈利说，“你是黑魔法防御课老师？还是说……是代课老师，代替卢平教授？”在说话间，他的记忆终于姗姗来迟——他想起来了，这样的情景，全班像被施了无声咒一样，气得脸颊通红又敢怒不敢言，课程内容是狼人……是那一节课。<br/>
实在不能怪我，哈利想。这毕竟太遥远了，这段算得上轻松愉快的学生时代，它们在战争和战争之后的灰色岁月的掩盖下，模糊又虚弱，好像摄魂怪来袭时的快乐。<br/>
他的心脏抽搐了一下。卢平。月亮脸。恶作剧完毕。韦斯莱兄弟。<br/>
记忆像关不上的水龙头。他狠狠地把大脑关闭。<br/>
斯内普的面部扭曲了。“你的……名字。”他重复道，手腕一翻，魔杖尖暴露在空中。<br/>
哈利想后退一步，但忍住了。<br/>
他耸了耸肩，扬起下巴直视斯内普的黑眼睛：“这对你来说应该是很明显的，不是吗教授？”<br/>
斯内普像发怒的猫一样发出喉音，阴沉地说：“显然不是。”<br/>
整个教室寂静无声。<br/>
“好吧，”哈利说，“哈利·波特。很高兴见到你，斯内普教授。”<br/>
赫敏发出了吸气声。哈利想起他的万事通姑娘这学期正揣着时间转换器奔波于时间之中，抬了抬手，看着她，安慰道：“别担心赫敏，我相信既然发生了，就一定有其道理……只要在场的各位控制一下自己，别给我突然来上一下，尤其不要出现自己杀死自己的事件。”赫敏露出怀疑又无措的表情。<br/>
“我可不能保证。”斯内普的声音依然紧绷，开了腔，“我得确定，这位自称哈利·波特的神秘人物，是不是某个心怀不轨的家伙假冒的。”<br/>
哈利翻了个白眼：“有什么必要？”<br/>
“如果你真的是大名鼎鼎的救世主本人，而且是未来的救世主，”斯内普审视地将他从头到脚打量了一遍，露出嫌弃的表情，“看来十年的时间并没有给你提供任何成长的养料，是不是？”<br/>
“我敢肯定没有危险是因为我经历过，我确定没有。”哈利疲惫地叹了口气，“鉴于您看上去正在忙，我也许不打扰您难得的课堂了，”他忍不住嘲讽了一下，“课后，我想跟您聊两句，可以吗？”<br/>
斯内普翕动着鼻翼，咬紧牙关，看起来比平时更加可怕了。哈利却注意到，这时候才三十岁出头的男人比记忆中的他更加年轻、精神，而不是在战争的最后，眉头间有挥之不去的阴影，那是厄运和死亡的气息。<br/>
“等等。”哈利回过头去，发现是自己在说话。“你现在几岁，来自……什么时候？”<br/>
“对啊！”罗恩接着说，语气中洋溢着热情和按捺不住的狂喜，“你是做什么的？其他人呢？”<br/>
其他人。哈利的胃部抽搐了起来。他狠狠捏住自己的指节。眼角余光里，斯内普皱了皱眉头。<br/>
“二十七岁，”哈利说，全班人发出惊叹的声音，一大半人看看他又看看十几岁的哈利。“现任黑魔法防御课老师。”<br/>
教室里炸开了锅。<br/>
哈利看了看斯内普如锅底一样黑的脸。<br/>
这本该是你的，他想，用这想法一刀一刀割着自己的心。这本该是你的。<br/>
“也许伟大的救世主应该停止他的炫耀行为，现在，”斯内普说，“有什么事情是一定要劳烦你私下告知于我的？”<br/>
哈利看着他：“你知道会发生什么对吗，大概地？”斯内普的表情有了略微的松动，很难说是什么退去了而什么取而代之，“但你不知道究竟会发生什么。我会告诉你。”<br/>
同学们窃窃私语。<br/>
“安静。”斯内普盯着他，嘴上对他们发出警告。<br/>
“还有，”哈利说，“教授，我们已经很久没见了。作为久别重逢，我想我们应该拥有一个叙旧的环节。”<br/>
斯内普的表情好像他被迫收养了包括哈利在内的一大群格兰芬多并且每餐都吃坩埚熬制的秘方蟑螂堆。<br/>
哈利上前了一步。斯内普没有动。哈利又上前一步。<br/>
“我是说真的，教授，”哈利轻轻地说，他比斯内普矮几厘米，微微抬起眼帘，凝视他空洞的眼睛，“我很想你。”<br/>
斯内普似乎跟其他所有人一样失去了舌头。<br/>
哈利忽然用同样轻的声音说：“除你武器！”斯内普的魔杖从他的手掌跳出，哈利牢牢抓住它，在斯内普震惊到空白的表情中，消除了他们之间最后的距离，伸长手臂，搂住了他消瘦的腰背。<br/>
哈利感觉一股波浪从自己的身体最深处咆哮着翻滚而起，冲垮了十年来的重新构架，一切表象、面具，它们化为眼眶的酸涩，让他成为一块时刻可能爆炸的透明硬糖，而不是一个老师，一个传奇人物。<br/>
他把额头抵在斯内普的侧颈，喃喃在他耳边重复：“真的很想。”<br/>
“你一直都在警告我，不是吗？那为什么唯独最后，你像个该死的混蛋一样一言不发？”<br/>
最让斯内普惊愕的不是男孩——或者说男人——呢喃着的咒骂。<br/>
而是落在他脖子上并滑入领口、驻扎在他心口的一滴泪水。</p><p>“哦，见鬼。”罗恩发出了窒息的声音，哈利看不见他的脸，可能比一百只蜘蛛吊在他头顶时还要菜绿色一些。“你疯了吗？你根本不是哈利吧？”<br/>
罗恩，永远的好兄弟。哈利在心中默念。<br/>
说真的，他从很早就开始后悔了，后悔走进这间该死的教室，后悔跟斯内普说的每一句话——抢走了他的武器并给他来了个紧紧的拥抱，这完全在动作施行者哈利·波特本人的意料之外，他从头到脚每一根神经都在尖叫着“你完蛋了”，而哈利的理智告诉自己：<br/>
这实在很难收场。<br/>
在大庭广众（还有十三岁的自己和朋友们）的注视下像考拉一样搂住自己（那没有人不恨）的教授，并像个弱智一样哭红了眼睛，这实在，很难收场。<br/>
他感觉斯内普在自己的双臂之间僵硬得仿佛被人石化，他的胳膊还稳稳地抬着，手指收拢，握着一片虚空。他的颈部最柔软的地方正正好被哈利的鼻梁抵住，那块皮肤下埋藏着青色的血管，噗、噗，激动又急促地起伏，好像哈利再用力一点，就能亲吻到他的心脏。<br/>
哈利把脸埋在斯内普的肩膀上，手里捏着两根魔杖，心想：我可能要死在这片沉默中了。<br/>
寂静。<br/>
斯内普会不会在沉默中爆发？<br/>
这时罗恩说话了。<br/>
感谢罗恩，一辈子的好兄弟。<br/>
于是哈利装出若无其事的模样，抬起脸，转向教室里的其他人。他轻轻后退一步，与斯内普拉开了距离，此时他的魔药教授仍然没有给出任何一丝反应。脚下的触感告诉他，他刚刚一直踩着斯内普的脚趾尖。<br/>
哈利没去看他的脸。<br/>
梅林的袜子，保佑我。他想。<br/>
他一时间想不到该说什么来回应自己三观崩塌的好兄弟，只是在人群中扫视，然后对上自己的眼睛。<br/>
啊哦，一股怜悯和笑意冲刷他的胸膛。我好惨啊，哈利想，看看我的表情。被埋在炸尾螺里度过下半辈子也不过如此。<br/>
这时，斯内普突然灵魂归位，从喉咙里吐出了一句话。<br/>
“把魔杖还给我。”<br/>
哈利敏捷地（简直是下意识地）一缩手、一侧身，躲过了斯内普的攻势，迅速后退两步，溜到斯内普的控制范围之外。“看起来您这节课不需要魔杖的参与，”他笑着说，对拉下脸瞪着他的斯内普眨眨眼，“那么不如交给我保管？还是说，教授连这么点最基本的信任都不施舍给你的学生？”<br/>
全班同学同时发出了窒息的声音。<br/>
斯内普完全丧失了平日里阴险的形象，咆哮着回答：“我可不敢保证你会做出什么来！”<br/>
哈利挠了挠头：“好像有些道理。”<br/>
罗恩突然再次开腔了。他的嗓音飘飘忽忽，带着狂喜的情绪。<br/>
“我知道了，”他柔声说，周围的同学纷纷用惊恐的表情看着他，并且往边上挪去，想要离他远一点，而罗恩浑然不觉。“我是在做梦呢。哈利，你一定不会想到，你在我心里会是这样的形象，简直流氓，但他娘的酷毙了。我一定要好好讲给你听。最妙的是，斯内普代上黑魔法防御课是假的，我也不用罚禁闭，哈哈，老蝙蝠，他想也别想！”<br/>
哈利和赫敏张大了嘴望着他。<br/>
斯内普缓缓回过头，眯起眼睛，冷笑道：“韦斯莱……”<br/>
哈利打断：“上课做白日梦不认真听讲，格兰芬多扣一分。”<br/>
罗恩一拍桌子蹿了起来：“伙计，你居然——呜呜。”赫敏和哈利同时捂住了他的嘴。有些同学忍不住笑出了声。<br/>
赫敏发出悲鸣：“哦，快清醒一点罗纳德。”<br/>
一阵哄闹之后，哈利终于严肃地正视斯内普。他对他微微鞠了一躬，说：“我的确需要把课堂还给您了，”他做了个“请”的手势，“我先行告退。”<br/>
“别急着走，波特。”斯内普抱着手臂冷冷地吩咐，“这烂摊子由你来解决。”<br/>
他的眼神极为不善地停留在哈利的手上。哈利捻了捻两根挨在一起的魔杖。<br/>
“好吧，”他叹了口气，“同学们麻烦凑近一点——保持秩序，拜托——我需要给你们施一个一忘皆空。”<br/>
“什么？”“不可能！”赫敏和哈利同时叫了起来，还有更多的同学尖声说“你不能这么做！”“我们一定守口如瓶！”。<br/>
斯内普睥睨着他，好像他是天字第一号弱智。<br/>
“呃，”哈利摊开手，“他们总有知情权，不是吗？直接这么对待他们也太——”<br/>
“明智而干脆。”斯内普毫不留情地反驳。<br/>
哈利眨巴两下眼睛，决定不跟斯内普在这种无聊的话题上继续争执，转过脸，抬起魔杖。<br/>
斯内普发出愤怒的声音。<br/>
在哈利尚未反应过来的时候，三道咒语打了过来，伴随哈利、罗恩和赫敏的齐声喊叫：“除你武器！”<br/>
啊呜。哈利在背部狠狠撞上墙壁的时候，脑袋里只有一个想法：这一年，我和我的伙伴们大概注定要一起使用这个咒语。<br/>
真是天道好轮回。<br/>
他在空中飞行的时候，斯内普拦截了他掉落的魔杖，冲沸腾的教室怒吼：“全部——坐下。”本四处逃窜或大声尖叫的同学们惊骇地照做了。<br/>
哈利坐在墙边，抹了把额角淌下的血，晕乎乎地仰起头笑了笑：“等等，教授，先别动手。”<br/>
斯内普用魔杖尖直直对准十三岁的哈利·波特，那个小兔崽子的嘴巴正大开着，被自己的愚蠢行为吓得不轻。他的眼珠几乎没有转动，低声说：“怎么？你还有话要说？聘用你当黑魔法防御课教师真是邓布利多有史以来最不带脑子的决定。”<br/>
哈利的心脏抽搐了一下。<br/>
他强忍住不知从何而起的痛感，慢慢地解释道：“罗恩、赫敏，还有……我，”他瞥了一眼紧张的自己，“需要知道一些事情。其他的就由您来解决吧。”<br/>
斯内普盯着他看了几秒，抬起一侧的嘴角，嘲讽道：“希望芨芨草还没有攻占你的全部大脑。”他对三个手握魔杖的孩子说：“过来，快点！”然后抬起手腕，轻轻在空中挥动了两下。哈利、赫敏、罗恩跑到他身边，扶稳了刚刚站起的哈利，便见斯内普用魔杖向前一点，说道：“一忘皆空。”<br/>
哈利把他们拉到门外，在走廊拐角处躲好，低下头说：“你们一会儿是不是还有课？”<br/>
赫敏点点头。<br/>
“啊，如果我没记错，明天还有魁地奇！”哈利转了转眼睛，“你们得保证，不对任何人提起这件事，任何人。我们可以后天找时间聊一聊。”<br/>
哈利说：“呃——”<br/>
“你们保证？”<br/>
罗恩脸色惨白地说：“我保证。”<br/>
赫敏再次点点头。<br/>
哈利说：“你到底怎么会回到这里来？又为了什么？”<br/>
哈利看着自己的绿色眼睛，抿着嘴。“我也想知道。”<br/>
他原地转了个圈，看着教室里的斯内普解散了班级里晕头转向的小朋友，望着那道黑色的背影，喃喃说：“如果我知道就好了。”<br/>
斯内普转身向他走来。<br/>
他刚刚用的是我的魔杖。<br/>
他的心忽然跳跃了一下，像小孩子得到一块糖。</p><p>斯内普的脸色糟糕透了。赫敏和罗恩觑了觑他走来的方向，同时张嘴，说：“谢谢——”“我们还是——”<br/>
“快走吧，”哈利回过神来，催促，“别忘了：守口如瓶、后天。”<br/>
十三岁的他急匆匆地扯住他的袖口：“可是……”<br/>
“哈利！”赫敏小声喊道。罗恩补充：“是啊，趁斯内普还没到！”<br/>
“到底发生了什么？”哈利问。他的眼睛大睁着，仰起头看着未来的自己，一副不得到答案决不罢休的样子。<br/>
来不及开溜了。斯内普的步伐很快，已经走到了他们身后。<br/>
哈利越过三个小朋友，与斯内普对视。<br/>
他叹了口气——觉得今天自己叹气的次数如此之多——干脆蹲下来，任斯内普如一堵黑色高墙，直直竖在他们身后。“我既然说后天告诉你，就说明没有什么可担心的，对吗？”他说，伸出手揉了一把小时候的自己的满头乱毛，“天气糟糕透了，明天还有球赛，我想现在最重要的事是把今天的课程上完，吃好、喝好，上床睡觉，明天痛痛快快地打一场。”<br/>
哈利的眼睛亮了亮：“我们明天会赢吗？”<br/>
“没什么可担心的。”哈利笑了笑，重复道。<br/>
哈利看上去心满意足，忘记了问题的初衷，准备和两个伙伴去下一堂课的教室。<br/>
看着三个人肩并肩跑远，哈利侧过脸，对斯内普挑了挑眉：“教授，你的办公室？”<br/>
斯内普猛地转过身走了，哈利连忙跟在他身后。<br/>
 <br/>
哈利轻轻掩上办公室的门，感觉整个空间里静静流动着属于主人的怒气。<br/>
斯内普走到书桌边，转过身瞪着他；在他身后，奇形怪状的动植物标本在灯下安静地凝固。<br/>
“那么，”斯内普终于说，“我仍然需要证据。”<br/>
哈利问：“什么证据？”<br/>
“你的确是哈利·波特的证据。”斯内普尖锐地说，“现在：我问，你答。不准犹豫，不准左右而言他。清楚了吗？”<br/>
哈利看着他。<br/>
“怎么？”斯内普看见他脸上堪称看戏的表情，恶狠狠地问。<br/>
哈利左右看了看，在墙角的一把小扶手椅上坐下，翘起腿，顶住斯内普凶恶的目光，笑了笑：“我打算‘告诉你’，而不是‘被逼问’，教授。‘我是不是波特’这一点可不是你的筹码，至于信或不信，随便你；相反，你有什么可以来换我的消息？”<br/>
斯内普像完全没想到一个波特竟还有讨价还价的头脑似的，脸色木然，僵立在桌边。<br/>
“你瞧，这十年给了我什么成长的养料。”哈利感叹道，身子前倾，抬起头看着斯内普，“整整十年。虽然出席的会议经常只需要我站立在吉祥物的位置，时间也能让人受益良多，不是吗？哦，还有每天给上百份信件签名。”他的眼睛里闪现出一丝促狭，斯内普没有错过这个。<br/>
“看上去你很享受救世主的名声。”斯内普干巴巴地说。<br/>
“我需要名声。”哈利干脆地说，“它用于交换。那么，回到我们的话题……”尾音微妙地上扬，“教授，你能给我什么作为交换？”<br/>
他感觉自己遵循着某条线索，机械地说出了最后一句话。是记忆。他的心脏好像被一只手缓慢却有力地收摄住，阴沉的天无意之中笼罩下来。哈利悄悄睁大了眼睛，仔细地观察着斯内普每一丝面部肌肉的运作。在那一瞬间，毫分缕析的一瞬间，他捕捉到自己的强烈且恶劣的欲望：报复。<br/>
斯内普轻轻张开了嘴唇。哈利几乎以为他要说出记忆中的那个单词。<br/>
斯内普说：“你想要什么？”<br/>
哈利知道他成功了。最初的刁难已经被他化解，也许接下去，他能起码在相对正常的节奏中与斯内普谈话。这些年他虽然没有再遇见和斯内普一样的人，却有不少人有他的表面风范。<br/>
“你的信任，教授。”哈利轻柔地念出“信任”这个词，而斯内普的手臂一下子抓紧了桌沿，他自上而下冷冷地俯视哈利，而哈利面不改色地继续说话。“当我告诉你一件事，你可以提问，但不要质疑。”<br/>
“成交。”斯内普咬着牙道，“希望这个要求在你那喋喋不休的小女友那儿也能管用。”<br/>
哈利愣了愣。“赫敏不是我的女友，我现在也没有女朋友。”他摊开手说，“名声的确不是一切，您瞧，我还是个可怜的老单身汉。”<br/>
可怜的老单身汉斯内普斜眼瞧他。<br/>
 <br/>
哈利曾经有女友。他和金妮置办了一间小屋，同居了好几个月。好像一切都步入正轨，顺利而让人心安，他们经常在客厅的沙发上消磨一个晚上，看一些麻瓜电影，再回到二楼的卧室睡觉。<br/>
他在战后加入傲罗，清剿食死徒余党。学生年代参与三强争霸的那一年，小巴蒂·克劳奇建议他加入傲罗，而他思考是否傲罗都需要以伤疤作为功勋；在十八岁这一年，这个问题俨然不再为他所在意，虽然答案成了“是”。他受了几次不轻的伤，对赫敏抱怨“伏地魔都没能把我怎么样，他的下属却成果斐然”；有一条疤痕横跨他的腹部，而它成为金妮最喜爱的一道。<br/>
一个晚上他坐在沙发上，而金妮枕着他的大腿，有一句没一句地哼着歌，撩起他的衣摆，柔软的指尖绕着那道疤打转。“伤疤。”她轻声笑着说，语气仿佛在说“一个吻”。<br/>
当她真的将嘴唇贴在它上头，解开了哈利的裤子，事情的性质便发生了变化。他搂住她的肩膀，将她抱到胸前。金妮靠近他的脖子，轻声呢喃：“不知道我们什么时候会有孩子？”<br/>
“什……”哈利忽然停顿了。他茫然地重复：“……孩子？”<br/>
金妮发出小猫被摸舒服了的声音，温柔地说：“是呀，男孩们、女孩们。”<br/>
“不，等等。”哈利坐直了身子，几乎是从沙发上弹了起来，“认真的？孩子们？”<br/>
“呃，”金妮撑着他的肩膀，稍微拉开了一点距离，歪着头瞧他，“不然你指望会有什么？”她伸出手勾起他的下巴。<br/>
哈利侧了一下脸，说：“我不是这个意思，是说……什么，现在？”他完全不知道自己说了什么，只觉得满脑子都横七竖八的“孩子”，完全没有意义的单词，无法引导出令人兴奋的事实，却只有一些让他害怕的东西，盘踞在通往未来的路中央。<br/>
“以后。”金妮好笑地说，“在结婚之后，当然……乔治上次还问我，什么时候把哈利·波特娶回家。如果你想现在就着手进行，我们需要继续刚刚正在发生的事。”<br/>
“拜托，金妮。”哈利往后缩了缩，背部贴上了沙发扶手，这时他感觉它不像平常那样柔软了，“我不想……那个。”<br/>
金妮终于确认了他的拒绝，她皱起了眉毛，棕色的眼睛充满疑惑。他觉得她的眼睛很好看，像暖融融的巧克力酱混合了糖浆。但现在他只看了一眼，就挪开了视线。<br/>
“什么？”她问，“我，还是孩子？”随着字词的增加，她的语气也生硬起来：“或者我的孩子？哈利，看着我。告诉我。别让我猜。”<br/>
她的确很清楚该怎么对付我。哈利感到疲倦席卷了他。他现在不想说，因为单纯的对交流的疲倦，以及……他也不知道自己究竟在拒绝什么。<br/>
他强打起精神笑了笑，摊开手，试图缓解完全降温的气氛：“你看，我还是个男孩呢，实在不了解该怎么——”<br/>
“但你跟泰迪处得很好。”金妮往后靠去，脸色沉了下来，此时他们各自占据沙发的一头，“我从来没有过意见，我非常高兴把泰迪作为我们的第一个孩子。而以后我们还会有更多的。我以为这是默认的，哈利，我不知道你在纠结什么。”<br/>
是啊，哈利低着头想。他喜欢泰迪。他跟泰迪玩得很好，就像他说的，一个大男孩和一个小男孩。这完全不影响任何东西。而金妮，他从十一岁开始和韦斯莱一家亲密无间、跟金妮相识，他无疑早就全然认识了金妮的成长环境和家庭观念，一个温馨的大家庭，这是没错的。<br/>
他既然选择和金妮在一起，应该从最开始就明白这些才对。<br/>
所以这是为什么呢？<br/>
他感到头痛。他不想继续思考，而金妮还在说下去。<br/>
“我并不指望你能在带孩子方面帮到我多少——你不擅长这个，我知道，我愿意在家里和孩子们一起。如果你担心不知道怎么对付哇哇哭的小孩子，完全没有这个必要。”金妮说，“你听懂了吗，哈利？未来是我们两个的，你要做的只是往前走，一切都会没有问题的。勇敢一些，我的男孩。”<br/>
哈利猛地站了起来。他只是从喉咙里艰难地挤出一声模糊的“抱歉”，便踉踉跄跄地踏上楼梯，隐隐约约听见自己的脚步把木头踩得咚咚咚响，像有人在他的大脑里来回踱步，翻涌起无数浑浊的思绪。<br/>
 <br/>
他好像穿过了时间的河，到达了某个熟悉的地方。他以为房间里会有一个可爱的笼子，海德薇安静地待在里面，见到他进来，便发出轻柔的鸣叫以示欢迎。他在女贞路的小房间。但这里并没有。房间的布置比那个拥挤的小空间温馨得多，墙角不是摇摇欲坠的破衣柜而是金妮的梳妆台，可是他感觉到熟悉的紧张感淹没到他的脖颈处，好像跟整个世界断了联系，只有他自己，找不到任何人倾诉，垃圾桶里没有有用的蛛丝马迹，伤疤狠狠地发痛。<br/>
他控制住自己的腿，没有给某个家具来上一脚。<br/>
哈利坐在床边，弓起背，抱住自己的脑袋。他到底在拒绝什么？金妮？不，他跟金妮相处得非常好，好得难以想象，像一艘小船在平静的湖面上无声滑过，岸边景色尽收眼底……那他为什么正在发抖？<br/>
是的，他发现自己在发抖。胳膊肘抵住膝盖，手臂在颤抖；手掌在颤抖，脖子也微微打颤。他更深地把自己埋起来，缩成一团，想要控制住自己。<br/>
他好像很久没有这么做过了：缩成一团，或者把自己排除在别人之外，在自己的脑瓜里盲目、无措又焦虑地思考自己，寻找着什么东西。他跟金妮一起学习做点心，再把成色不错的送给赫敏和罗恩。香甜的气味环绕他，将他烘烤得松弛柔软，他更多地发笑、闲聊、从紧张的青春时光和战后恢复期里脱离出来，步入正轨。像一个正常人一样。<br/>
金妮适合他。金妮漂亮、勇敢、聪慧，热情、友好、执着……她有一个大家庭，她和哈利每周都会回陋居享受大餐，壁炉热腾腾的火光。她和她的一切像一个扶手椅，一条软沙发。哈利躺倒在里面。<br/>
可是他发现自己正在陷下去……孩子……婚姻……这样的生活。<br/>
哈利·波特，你是个混蛋。哈利告诉自己，咬牙切齿地。在和金妮一起生活这么久之后，你居然觉得她拖累了你？你到底爱不爱她？难道你爱她能给你的东西，现在又对这些不再满意？<br/>
你自己呢，他想，你给了她什么？<br/>
哈利不知道自己给了她什么。可能他像一个永远前进的身影，一个带着伤疤的英雄，一个从苦难中挣扎出来的人，他回想起她抚摸他的伤疤时，脸上那种柔情、慈爱、赞叹、欣赏掺杂在一起的表情。他给她一种形象与感受。但哈利明白她没有获得全部的他。<br/>
那种狂躁——焦虑——破坏的欲望——不被信任与不信任——隔绝——金妮都一一接受。她拥抱他。<br/>
但你品尝到它们了吗？哈利在心里问她。<br/>
勇敢一些，你要做的只是往前走，一切都会没有问题的。他听到她说。<br/>
可如果我不想在扶手椅上继续下去了呢？哈利想。如果我想要站起来，想要停下来，在原地徘徊，即使赤裸的双脚之下是一片片刀刃，那怎么样呢？<br/>
 <br/>
“你终于醒过来了吗？”哈利听到一个声音，柔软地从喉咙里滑出来，朝他靠近。<br/>
他松开僵硬的手臂，浑身淌着汗水。哈利抬起头。一个高大的黑色身影浮现在他被汗水浸湿的视线之中。<br/>
“软弱，迟钝，自私，”那个声音继续轻轻地对他说话，似乎从上方俯视他，“如果你意识到这一切都还不晚，就别跟一个懦夫一样把自己关在房间里，表现得像个成熟的成年人。集中精力，解决它。”<br/>
“怎么做？”哈利声音嘶哑地问。他在这个声音中茫然地起伏，好像被某种浪潮给托了起来。<br/>
“告诉她。要么告诉她关于你的一切，要么放弃。”<br/>
“但——”哈利感觉一把利刃刺穿了他的胸腔。他当然不能够说出来。回忆闯入他：一道绿光、头顶的蜘蛛、一个低哑的声音、一条凶恶的蛇怪；人群的疏离、嘲讽，午夜梦魇，汗水和尖叫，危机、僵局、无路可走，失去、失去、失去——<br/>
“看着我。”<br/>
他跌落。他跌落在地，不知道在与什么东西对抗，他挣扎：他想逃跑，逃离这一切。他战斗。<br/>
血腥味在他的喉咙里滑动，像一条误吞的蛇。<br/>
 <br/>
他与自缚的牢笼搏斗。<br/>
 <br/>
哈利打开房门，躲开金妮的手臂，用冷水洗了黏糊糊的脸。他盯着镜子中面色灰白的自己。<br/>
顶着满脸的水珠，他直视金妮的眼睛。那双温暖的、热情的、充满担忧的眼睛。<br/>
“我很抱歉，金妮。”他说。<br/>
“你只是没有反应过来，”金妮摇摇头，“可能是不舒服，你糊涂了。去睡觉吧，明天——”<br/>
没有明天了。哈利冷酷地想。他被这个想法惊得心悸，却没有退缩。他面对自私、狭隘、胆怯，那些盘旋在他体内的阴影。<br/>
“我们分开吧，金妮。”他听见自己平静地说，“分开吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
他的思绪被斯内普打断。斯内普显然不想讨论他们俩各自的情感问题，迅速转换了话题。<br/>
“名声不是一切，而我丝毫不惊讶地看到，救世主只拥有了名声，”他说，手指无意识地拂过手边的一些玻璃器皿，仿佛它们是一丛丛玫瑰花，“如果你尚且拥有理智，现在就不应该在这里。”<br/>
“什么？”哈利说。<br/>
“倘若战争结束后十年的甜蜜下午茶没有损坏你的大脑，你还记得哪怕一点战争的残酷性，”斯内普咆哮道，似乎终于忍不住要发怒了，“你应该在来到这个时空的第一时间消除所有人的记忆，然后立刻去邓布利多那该死的糖果小屋，而不是在我的办公室里像一个傻瓜，谈什么毫无意义的条件！或者说，救世主被保护得很好，只需要出席无关痛痒的会议，而没有经历过战争？”<br/>
我们甚至还没有开始谈任何东西。哈利无力地想。跟斯内普交流总是如此困难，他把情况预估得太好。而斯内普绝对敏锐，他已经分析出战争在他十七岁那年结束。<br/>
与此同时，一股久违的愤怒也顺着脊柱从后脑蔓延到每一根脚趾。<br/>
“我请求你不要从你的角度来分析我的行为，”他的声音因为怒火而变得低而粗哑，“我经历过你根本无法设想的事情，你那可怜的、仅有的信息无法推演出正确的结论！”<br/>
斯内普冷笑：“怎么，最坏的情况是什么？难道伟大的邓布利多与黑魔王狼狈为奸，已经使你无法将他当作倾诉衷肠的第一人选？”<br/>
“不是。”哈利嗤了一声，感觉怒气逐渐回落，理智重新回到头脑之中。“一些你没法预料的事情。”<br/>
斯内普没有套出哈利的话，抬了抬眉毛。<br/>
“因为我信任你。”哈利忽然没头没脑地说。<br/>
“请你再说一遍？”斯内普极为缓慢地说。他的语气像在说“立刻收回你的话”。<br/>
“我信任你，教授。”哈利抬起头看着他，“我会告诉你全部。”</p><p>斯内普忍不住怀疑，哈利·波特在战争结束后成为邓布利多最喜欢的学生并跟随恩师每日浸泡在以柠檬雪宝为首的甜品大军里，齁坏了本就不聪明的脑子。<br/>
不然他怎么会对自己说出“我信任你，我会告诉你全部”这样的话来？不久前他和波特还在课堂上怒目相对，那小子白净的皮肤使得瞪大的绿色眼睛愈发明亮，看上去像一头不怀好意的狼崽子。<br/>
但就算属于这里的哈利·波特再怎么讨人厌，斯内普在一瞬间仍强烈地希望面前这个属于未来的哈利·波特是他误食魔药的幻觉。因为这个哈利·波特的表情。他说出“全部”一词时眼神空洞，眼睫却微微颤动，似乎在极力控制面部表情，防止什么不应该出现的东西暴露在斯内普的眼前；他像个新生，第一次面对一只被麻痹的蟾蜍，而他的任务是亲手将它开膛破肚。<br/>
斯内普慢慢咀嚼这个词。哈利用他坚定却片片破碎的眼神看着他。他品尝出这个词的重量，虽然他不明白那代表着什么，好像吃一份为他制作的食物，即使烹饪方法不甚明了，其中的心意和辛苦仍不容忽视。<br/>
他说信任他，可以告诉他全部。他不曾被如此对待过，好像灵魂的一角都撬下来与他分享。<br/>
 <br/>
他清晰地意识到那场战争对哈利的影响。绝不是无关痛痒、盛装出席的会议，不是上百份洋溢赞美之词的无聊信件和花体签名，也绝不是流血破皮那种程度的困难。比这些难得多，残酷得多，血腥味一时间将他包围：能让哈利·波特都改变至此的鲜血和黑暗。斯内普从这个无比坚韧和脆弱的眼神里看到了十年光阴的浓缩，好像把他自己的过往都挤压在一起，化作一个项圈，箍住他的咽喉，逼迫他想起青年时代莽撞残忍的往事。这些事在他的胸膛里缓缓流动，阻碍每一次呼吸，在这挣扎之中，他触摸到面前的男孩——男人——男孩，哈利，背上沉沉地压制他的的厄运。<br/>
这份厄运让原本明亮似宝石的眼睛也会露出这样的神情，让哈利也会用弯弯绕绕的方式说话，让他变得不再像他。<br/>
真可笑，他怎么会将自己的经历与哈利·波特的联系在一起？<br/>
但他就是这么做了，而且，因为这个，柔和了声音。<br/>
 <br/>
“那么告诉我。”哈利本来都不指望斯内普回答他。他的确有些说话不过脑子了；自从来到这里、面对斯内普，他就没怎么用脑子组织过语言。但很奇妙地，跌跌撞撞地走到了现在。他本来以为自己会被丢出这个房间，那么他会选择来到校长室，跟邓布利多来一次长谈。<br/>
然后他听到了斯内普这么回答他。<br/>
“鉴于波特先生令人担忧的表达能力，我建议你谨慎挑选重点，长话短说。”斯内普继续说，语句依然含讽带刺，却褪下了恶意与攻击性，他几乎是在温柔地催促，那原本就柔和而低沉的嗓音在安静的空间里如涟漪推开水面的落叶，让哈利有一瞬间的恍惚。<br/>
他的手指因为说出那句近乎坦白的语句而紧紧扣进掌心，指甲落下浅浅的印痕。哈利不知道为什么说“我打算告诉你”一下子变得这么难，好像要把自己像蟾蜍一样剖解开在斯内普的眼前，脏污又血淋淋。<br/>
他一点点卸去力道，心脏好像也随之放松。<br/>
“糟糕透了。”他说，调整了一下坐姿，不再是刻意装出来用以激怒斯内普的吊儿郎当的模样，脊背紧张地紧绷，“明年伏地魔就会回来，我们失去了很多……很多。”他的声音渐渐低下去，望着自己打开的手掌，茫然地重复着，“学生，老师，凤凰社的成员。”<br/>
斯内普不动声色地听着。他没有提醒哈利不要说那个名字。至少现在不是争论这个的好时机。<br/>
“我很好奇这一切的重点在哪，”他安静地说，“伤亡惨重，为什么？意外，还是必然？扭转这一切的方法是什么？”<br/>
哈利忽然抬起头。他张了张嘴，本来想说“魂器”，到了嘴边却不知怎么舌头一转：“我。”<br/>
“什么？”斯内普说。<br/>
“伤亡惨重，因为我。”哈利说，“因为我太天真，太愚蠢，又太无能……做什么都心怀侥幸，无论怎样都放不下偏见……”<br/>
斯内普像从没见过哈利一样瞪着他。<br/>
“如果我能做得更好，事情、事情就不会变成现在这样。”哈利的头又垂了下去，从喉咙里发出一声嘶吼，并不明显，隐藏在发颤的语调之中，却因压抑而更加痛苦。<br/>
“我相信，邓布利多不会放任你这么做。”斯内普轻声说，“既然如此，这些失去并非你能所挽回；至少那个你不能。”<br/>
像被按到某个开关，哈利猛地坐直了：“邓布利多死了，这就是关键！”<br/>
斯内普难以置信地往前踏了一步：“什么？！”<br/>
“你听清楚了。”哈利说，“我不想再说一遍。”<br/>
斯内普深深吸了一口气。“原来如此。”他说。<br/>
原来是这个。邓布利多死了。“你没法预料的事情”——他根本无法想象的事情——谁能想到、谁会相信世界上最伟大的巫师竟然没能撑过这场战争，在黎明之前离开？<br/>
他懂得了这场战争有多么残酷。<br/>
“他怎么死的？”斯内普问。<br/>
哈利没有回答。斯内普站立着，等待着。<br/>
“被杀死的，”哈利终于回答，从鼻子里轻轻呼着气，“伏地魔想要他的老魔杖。”<br/>
在震惊和压力之下，斯内普终于忍不住斥责道：“别说那个名字！”他在房间里来回踱步，走得极快，想要把这个称呼甩在身后。<br/>
“那么我呢？”他突然停下来，背对着哈利，扯了扯嘴角，“你说我们很久没见了。”<br/>
“你不在霍格沃茨了。”哈利说，回答得很干脆，出乎斯内普的料想。他本以为会得到自己的死讯。<br/>
“你说不想再在这里浪费人生，”哈利耸了耸肩，看着他，眼眶还带着红，“据我所知，你先去罗马尼亚看了龙，大概是为了一些稀有的材料……”<br/>
斯内普打量着他。<br/>
“但也有不好的消息，”哈利说，同时斯内普嗤笑了一声。“你的魔力，呃，丧失了一大半，因为你被纳吉尼咬了。”<br/>
斯内普飞快地掀动嘴唇，模糊不清地说了几个字，哈利猜想那不是什么好听的话。<br/>
“总之我在那之后都没见到过你，”哈利抬头说，喉咙颤动，“不知道你在哪，过得怎么样，或者其他的。”<br/>
“看来我得感谢这个。”斯内普嫌弃地说。他动了动手指，桌角的茶杯悠悠飘了起来，盛满了红茶，跃进哈利的手中。“那么你现在准备做什么？”<br/>
“销毁魂器。”哈利说，“他把灵魂分成了七片——”<br/>
斯内普伸在身前准备去接茶杯的手停在了空中。那个茶杯失去了魔力的关注，跌到软毯上，茶水无声浸湿了地面。<br/>
“藏在魂器里？”斯内普喃喃说，“你们那时候在找魂器？”<br/>
“没错，”哈利闭了闭眼睛，“现在一切都容易许多。至少知道它们在哪，知道销毁的方法，只需要小心谨慎，一步步——”<br/>
“只需要？”斯内普打断了他，“依靠你？！”他一脚踢开身前的杯子，愤怒地说，“我真是高估了邓布利多，让你来完成这些，也难怪你自怨自艾！”<br/>
他用黑幽幽的眼睛最后瞪了一眼哈利，说：“我不知道你究竟有什么打算，关于你和你的三个小朋友——现在，带着你的计划和情感滚出去，如果你终于有胆量去见亲爱的邓布利多。等你把这一切都搞清楚了，再来使唤我。”<br/>
哈利看了看手里才喝了两口的红茶。他又喝了一口，才把杯子放回桌上，对斯内普点了点头。<br/>
是离开的时候了，他无法在撒谎之后，装作若无其事的样子。<br/>
然而他同时感到身体里流窜着一股情绪；高兴，他承认，是高兴。他难以解释为什么斯内普的臭骂让他心情愉悦，也可能是因为——<br/>
“教授，你刚刚是在关心我吗？”他走到门边，朝向斯内普，眨眨眼睛，微笑了，“祝你有美好的一天。”<br/>
他转过身去，将斯内普留在房间里，轻轻关上了房门。</p><p>刚刚从教室到地窖的路程并不困难，因为斯内普提前解散了同学（哈利此时才意识到这一点，多么令人惊奇），那时的走廊里只能听见不同教室隐约传来的说话声，而少有学生走动或发现哈利。但现在就不一样了，课间的霍格沃茨热闹非常，哈利挫败地挠了挠头，折返回属于斯内普的那扇门前。<br/>
他犹豫了好一会儿，在脑海里设想了十多句斯内普用来嘲讽他的充满个人风格的语句，最终屈起手指，在门上敲了敲。<br/>
门应声而开。随之而来的是两个玻璃小瓶，恶意满满地往他的眼睛戳来，哈利连忙后退了两步。<br/>
“我果然没有低估波特先生的愚蠢程度，”斯内普的声音从里面悠悠飘来，“他从来都不具备什么时间概念，或者提前评估。”<br/>
哈利伸出手，一边一个，抓住了两个瓶子，并推开了门。<br/>
“呃，谢谢。”他说，“这些是什么？”<br/>
“隐身药剂，在你的右手中，”斯内普说，他坐在书桌前，手中拿着一本书，遮住了脸部，“另一边用以解除它。三次的药量，看准瓶身的标记。”<br/>
哈利说：“你考虑得真周全。”<br/>
斯内普因为这句除了赞美或讽刺便没有其他任何意义而恰巧不可能是后者的话悄然僵硬了一下。<br/>
“还有口令，”他最终选择了无视它，慢吞吞地说，“如果你不想像个傻瓜在校长办公室前游荡，就需要记住口令是……”他的声音里充满了不情愿，“流心双层南瓜派。”<br/>
“好的，谢谢。”哈利说。他低下头拔出瓶塞。<br/>
“先出去，波——”<br/>
然而斯内普说晚了。他最后看见的景象就是波特仰头喝掉了三分之一的药剂，眨眨眼，露出无辜的神情，接下去便在他的眼前一寸寸消失了，就好像溶化在了空气里。然后是一小段极轻的脚步声，好像一双赤裸的脚踩在沙滩上——门被推开少许——门“自动”地再次轻轻关上了。<br/>
斯内普狠狠地把手里的书砸在桌上。<br/>
 <br/>
哈利没有对石头怪兽说“流心双层南瓜派”。并不是忘记了口令，他只是需要确认一件事情。<br/>
确认这一切都是真实的，自己没有陷入一个荒唐的梦。<br/>
他轻轻地说：“邓布利多。”<br/>
这个名字在古老的墙壁之间回响。怪兽只是用眼睛凶恶地瞪着他，而没有打开秘密楼梯。<br/>
哈利呼出一口气，好像生命力终于回来。<br/>
“流心双层南瓜派。”他说。多么甜蜜，多么甜蜜。他想。他的舌尖微微发麻，看着面前的墙壁缓缓打开，他仿佛品尝到南瓜派的滋味，流心温暖他的双唇，他在踏上石阶的时候想：这就是邓布利多的力量。<br/>
斯内普让他准备好胆量去见邓布利多。他说得没错：哈利在害怕。他害怕这是一场虚无的梦，害怕见到本已永远离去的面容，害怕将那些还没发生的事坦然陈述。他滞留在地窖，或许因为对斯内普的想念，或许也因为畏惧与邓布利多的会面。<br/>
但当他知道自己即将面对一个原模原样的校长办公室，邓布利多正安然无恙地在里面（吃着甜甜的流心双层南瓜派），他忽然觉得浑身充满了勇气。<br/>
 <br/>
脚下的地毯十分柔软。哈利看见福克斯在架子上展开双翼，轻柔地鸣叫，同时邓布利多的声音传入他的耳朵：“哈利。”<br/>
他正坐在桌子后头，十指松松相抵，长长的白胡须闪着光，蓝色的眼睛透过半月形眼镜看着他。<br/>
邓布利多冲哈利微笑。<br/>
“教授，”哈利愣愣地看着他，问，“您怎么——”<br/>
“城堡里的画像看见你，觉得这件事十分有趣，便把它分享给了我。”邓布利多笑着说，伸出手示意哈利在他对面坐下，“来块南瓜派吗哈利？”<br/>
“谢谢。”哈利伸出手去拿了一块，捏在手上。他仍然看着邓布利多。即使偶尔在梦里见着他，不至于忘记他的面容，梅林知道，他是多么想他呀。他的脸陌生得好像最后出现的时间是一百年前。<br/>
“快吃吧，”邓布利多催促他，“它们喜欢凑在一块儿取暖……离开了盘子，过一会儿就变得硬邦邦的了。”<br/>
哈利闻言低下头，这才发现，他拿了不止一块儿南瓜饼。这些喜欢取暖的家伙几乎凑成了一串，他刚刚根本没注意到。<br/>
他撕咬下一块，又抬头看向邓布利多。邓布利多看上去十分满意。<br/>
“你知道，哈利，今天应该被列入我‘最高兴的日子’的名单中，”邓布利多若有所思地说，眼睛闪着光，“我真是高兴得过头了。当听说一个二十多岁的、健康的哈利·波特在城堡里行走，我着实觉得霍格沃茨需要一个纪念日。”哈利停止了咀嚼，感到自己的脸颊发烫。“这意味着太多了，哈利，意味着巨大的、美妙的东西。”<br/>
“哦，不，”哈利忙说，“教授，还有很多……”<br/>
还有很多悲剧，他想说，太多、太多黑暗与悲惨。我并不代表着胜利。<br/>
但他一时间不知道该如何说。<br/>
“是的，是的。”邓布利多轻声叹息，“这个模糊的概念同时钻进我的脑袋。所以，哈利，接下去需要由你来告诉我发生了什么。我想你绝不可能无故来到这里，我们一定需要做些什么。”<br/>
哈利咽下最后一口南瓜派。“您不如直接看。”他点了点自己的太阳穴。<br/>
“哦，”邓布利多抬起眉毛，“那再好不过。”<br/>
 <br/>
这实在需要很长的时间。在邓布利多沉浸在漫长的记忆里时，哈利坐在一边，将办公室来回打量，轻声与福克斯对话，最后挑选了一本咒语书，在不知从何而来的嗡嗡声中进行阅读。<br/>
不知何时，邓布利多直起身子，发出一声叹息。<br/>
哈利捧着书，一点一点把目光调过去。他不知道老人会露出什么样的表情。平静，或是震撼？喜悦，还是悲伤？<br/>
邓布利多站在那里，此时已是晚上，室内的灯光笼罩他的面庞。哈利没看清他的神情，也许是因为他辨认不出、不想看清。<br/>
邓布利多的嗓音有一丝颤抖。“真奇妙，不是吗？”他说，“即使世界上最高明的魔法师，也无法预知真正的未来。我们要面对的不是预言的中的未来，而是生命。”<br/>
哈利默默地抚摸着膝盖上的书，看着邓布利多。<br/>
邓布利多慢慢走回桌边，哈利依旧无法寻找合适的词语来形容他的状态。那好像是一种疲惫，如一个知道自己正一步步走向死亡的人，又被天使告知将去往天堂。<br/>
坐下来后，邓布利多又恢复了几个小时前哈利踏入这里时的姿势。他说：“我们需要一个周密的计划，哈利。但在此之前，我想请求你，别把我这个糟老头子排除在计划之外。”<br/>
哈利飞快地眨了眨眼。<br/>
“为什么为了生命，而不是胜利或伟大的利益，哈利，”邓布利多看着他，好像早就看穿了哈利所想，而他自己的蓝色眼睛也在颤抖，“这也正是你来到这里的理由。那就别拿胜利来衡量一切，别忽视任何一个生命，包括我，”他笑了笑，“别把我排除在外。”<br/>
哈利笑了起来，但这让他想哭。“那也请您答应我同样的请求，教授。”他说。<br/>
邓布利多伸出手，手指修长，苍老却有力，干净而健康。他握住哈利的手。<br/>
哈利抓住他的手，低下头，终于忍不住发出一声啜泣。<br/>
“我的孩子，”邓布利多仿佛用声音给他披上一条软毯，“我的孩子。”<br/>
 <br/>
哈利在哭泣的间歇说：“教授，很抱歉让你错过了晚餐。”<br/>
“哦，那个，”邓布利多笑说，“明天还会再有的。”<br/>
 <br/>
哈利用邓布利多的花边手帕擦干净了脸。笑眯眯地看着他，邓布利多问：“如果我没理解错，哈利，你选择了把西弗勒斯排除在外，是吗？”<br/>
一股窘迫莫名其妙地涌上哈利的脸颊。<br/>
“呃，是的，”他结结巴巴地说，“我不想让他……让他……”<br/>
“知道自己的死亡，”邓布利多温柔地说，同时带着好奇的神情，“非常绅士而充满爱心的考虑。”<br/>
哈利低下头，没有说话。<br/>
让他松了一口气的是，邓布利多没有选择继续探寻或分析哈利的动机：告诉了邓布利多一切却对斯内普欺瞒了斯内普本人的死亡。<br/>
但他心里清楚，他终有一天要面对这个自己都不敢分析的动机。因为未来不仅仅是未来，更确切地说，未来是生命。而未来中，明显包括了斯内普的生命。<br/>
邓布利多轻轻放过了他这一点，却提出了另一个问题。<br/>
“哈利，”他的眼睛里蒙上一层什么东西，使明亮的蓝色消退了些许，“你有想过自己将会面对什么吗？”<br/>
我想过。伏地魔，甚至，死亡——眼前的死亡。我不知道自己能否改变这一切。<br/>
他准备回答，回答自己的忧虑和决心；但他忽然懂得邓布利多在问什么。<br/>
时间。在他刚刚来到这个时空，他的好友，聪明的小女巫，就提醒过他。<br/>
这荒唐的回转有其道理，但自然要付出代价。一个时空不可能有两个哈利·波特，就好像伏地魔不可能既活着又死去。这需要一个结局。<br/>
“我没有想过。”哈利回答，发现自己的嗓音有些嘶哑，“但我接受它。”<br/>
他听见持久的沉默。<br/>
“也许是时候拥抱柔软的床铺了，”邓布利多终于出声说，“明天还有魁地奇球赛，思绪太多不利于享受快乐。哈利，我发现你似乎于西弗勒斯相处得不错，”哈利被三言两语冲淡了思绪，诧异地抬起头，发现那双蓝眼睛里重新闪烁起充满兴味的眼神。“而且你也需要一个合适的住处。不如你……”<br/>
哈利赶在他真正提出建议之前打断他：“教授，斯内普教授会杀了我的。”<br/>
“也许不会。”邓布利多眨眨眼睛。“相信我，哈利，这是一个不可多得的机会；你在西弗勒斯那儿留下了问题，就注定要靠近那里去解决它。”<br/>
“我想你可能需要偶尔进行一些属于自己的小型活动，”邓布利多补充说，“明天早上隐形衣会跟你道早安的。那么，晚安，哈利。”<br/>
 <br/>
哈利带着邓布利多的祝福回到地窖。<br/>
当他有气无力地说出“邓布利多安排我跟你住在一起”这句话时，斯内普的表情比发现斯莱特林的分数在一夜之间全部蒸发还要精彩，若不是哈利本人也如同在担忧格兰芬多的分数，他一定会被那张脸上的表情大大地娱乐到的。<br/>
斯内普低吼了一声：“你待在这。”然后怒气冲冲地推开门走了出去。哈利坐回墙角的椅子上，摸摸肚子，心想，希望斯内普能给自己带点吃的回来。<br/>
……梅林的袜子。<br/>
 <br/>
斯内普站在校长室前，卷起嘴唇，恶声恶气地说：“流心双层南瓜派。”<br/>
墙壁严丝合缝，没有任何动静。<br/>
斯内普带着疑惑又说了一遍。<br/>
“哦，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多的声音从里面传来，“口令换了，现在是‘香草曲奇冰激凌’。我很喜欢这种食物，麻瓜的智慧让你想象不到。”<br/>
斯内普艰难地张了张嘴，而墙壁在他出声之前率先打开了。<br/>
“你居然故意换了口令？”斯内普进入房间，难以置信地说，“你明明知道——”<br/>
“正是因为你要来。恰巧流心双层南瓜派被哈利吃完了，我就把它换了，”邓布利多高兴地说，“增加一种关于甜品的知识难道不是好事吗？”</p><p>斯内普径直走到邓布利多面前，自上而下瞪视着他，心里盘算着谋杀的可行性。<br/>
“坐，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多招呼他，十分热情，优雅地伸手引他入座，斯内普看见他手臂底下摆着一大盆白花花的香草曲奇冰激凌。<br/>
斯内普把这个让人作呕的名字驱逐出自己的大脑。<br/>
“想要来点香草曲——”<br/>
“不，谢谢。”斯内普生硬地说。<br/>
“噢。”邓布利多倒也毫不失落，把冰激凌朝自己拉近，拈起银质小勺，愉快道，“你的来意再清楚不过了，你如果愿意，可以概括地讲一讲；而我想你也知道我的风格。”<br/>
“那我想你也知道我的风格。”斯内普阴森森地用原话回复他，“我不敢肯定一个月后你是否还能看到两个胳膊两条腿的哈利·波特。”<br/>
“我感到十分高兴，”邓布利多舀了一勺冰激凌，低着头说，“你可以跟哈利平安相处一个月，这真是很大的进步。尤其在这个年代，未来的变数比长袍上的虱子还多，一个月是很了不起的长度了。”<br/>
斯内普本想开口反驳，却在听到“未来的变数”时默默把声音咽了回去。<br/>
他突然想起——或者说一直记得——邓布利多的结局。他表现出的难以置信只有一个茶杯落地的时间，可这个噩耗在他心里来回翻滚，好像杯子碎了而里面的茶水还在沸腾，不肯停歇。它们落到地毯上，却拒绝消失。<br/>
“而且，我通过可靠消息来源得知了一个十分有趣的消息。”邓布利多含着小勺，含混地说，面带微笑，“你想不想听？”<br/>
“如果这个信息来源是指哈利·波特，”斯内普冷眼看着他，“还是不了。”<br/>
邓布利多把勺子从嘴里拿出来，叹了口气：“可惜。”又挖了一大块的同时，他漫不经心地说，“是关于你的。”<br/>
斯内普稳稳坐着没动。<br/>
邓布利多又慢慢品尝了两勺冰激凌。<br/>
黑袍子抖动了一下，斯内普不耐烦的声音响起：“我希望不是一些无聊的新闻，比如失去魔力的前任教授从罗马尼亚一路南行至非洲。”<br/>
他发誓看见了邓布利多藏在胡子和手背后面的笑容。<br/>
“哦，当然不是。”邓布利多说，“你去了罗马尼亚后就没有了消息；我要说的是关于你和哈利。”他举起一只手阻止了斯内普暴躁的打断企图，“我曾问你一个问题。”<br/>
“什么问题？”斯内普讽刺道，“我会不会在一个月后把波特的腿卸下来？”<br/>
“我问你你是否开始喜欢这个男孩。”斯内普的面部肌肉没有任何挪动，看上去像没听到这句话似的，但眼睛惊骇地睁大了，让他的面孔显得有些滑稽。“而你拒绝回答这个问题。”<br/>
毫无预兆地，斯内普腾一下站了起来，险些带倒了椅子。<br/>
“波特——在——撒谎——”他从唇齿之间咆哮着嘶吼出这一句话，前倾身子，“他怎么会有我们两个谈话的记忆？而且我绝对不可能——”因为说不出“喜欢”这个词，斯内普险些咬着了舌头。“我永远恨他。”在他的黑眼睛里，可怖的恨意几乎像火光一样迸发出来。他的双手无处安放，握成拳头贴在腰侧，轻轻颤抖。<br/>
邓布利多平静地继续享受甜品。“是的，哈利不应该拥有这段记忆，除非有人主动将其交付给了他，”他意味深长地停顿了一下，而斯内普顿时产生了十分不好的预感，这让他汗毛倒竖。邓布利多终于慢吞吞地说了。<br/>
“是你把记忆交给他的，西弗勒斯。”<br/>
“不，这根本说不通。”斯内普说，后退了几步，开始思考误食致幻剂的几个可能时间点，导致自己产生如此可笑的幻觉。（他恍惚想起几个小时之前已经考虑过这种可能性。）二十七岁的、会拥抱他并思念他的哈利·波特，和他后续所做的一切。自己对他做的一切。<br/>
这不可能。<br/>
“我如果是你，也非常想知道原因。”邓布利多用勺子轻轻敲击了一下碗沿，发出一声脆响，“所以我的建议是，将它搞清楚。如果你不问，一定不知道波特先生的大脑里有什么样的秘密。他没有告诉你吗，关于其他的事情？”最后的问句里是藏不住也根本不打算掩盖的逗乐，“除了罗马尼亚？”<br/>
斯内普咬牙切齿。“他全部告诉你了。”<br/>
邓布利多点点头：“我看了他的记忆。”<br/>
那你还故弄玄虚。斯内普的谋杀冲动再次熊熊燃起。他强忍着没有对邓布利多大喊出来。<br/>
“我也是这么跟哈利建议的。”邓布利多闲适地说，“他没有告诉你全部，那么你和他之间的问题就没有结束。你需要提问，他需要陈述。”<br/>
斯内普哼了一声，坐回椅子上：“似乎波特能够说出什么有用的东西来似的。”他压抑着自己的怒气。“所以这又是什么把戏？我在战争中做了什么，以至于需要哈利·波特来……”他恶狠狠吐出一个词，“拯救我？”<br/>
这是他最糟糕的猜想。他的手指紧扣着膝盖。难道我会背叛吗？我了解自己的本性，而对本性的了解使我不断怀疑自己的行为……我会做什么？<br/>
“你怎么会这么想？”邓布利多惊讶地说，“我们尚且需要拯救，哪里有能力去拯救其他人呢？”他避开斯内普狐疑的眼神，慢慢张开双手，低头看着自己的手指，“西弗勒斯，你的想象力有时候太过丰富了，有时候却被你压抑在角落。好好使用它们。如果有疑惑，你也可以选择去看。仔细地看。他难道没有引起你丝毫的好奇吗？”邓布利多说，“注意看，西弗勒斯。他不是十三岁的孩子。你看着他，才能看到他。”<br/>
斯内普眯起眼睛。他回想这个下午发生的事情。<br/>
哈利的脸。他大步迈入教室时侃侃而谈、游刃有余的姿态。看见斯内普时几乎化为实质的呆滞和紧张。他佯装的轻松自如。彬彬有礼的交谈和情绪的失控。自然到有些刻意的敬称，带在句子的末尾。在重点处的含混其词。<br/>
那个紧却小心翼翼的拥抱。那一滴灼热的泪水。<br/>
 <br/>
“一个月。”斯内普说，好像背负了一个巨大的耻辱。<br/>
邓布利多笑了笑。<br/>
 <br/>
斯内普一路疾行，黑袍拖在身后，大步走回地窖。<br/>
即将到达宵禁时间，还有寥寥几个斯莱特林学生在走廊里逛荡。他们看见他，都惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。<br/>
斯内普沉下脸，假装手里的一大碟香草曲奇冰激凌并不存在：“立刻上床去。”<br/>
那几个小子迅速溜走了。<br/>
重新迈开脚步，斯内普继续沉浸在自己的思绪里。<br/>
他当然不会忽视波特的奇异表现。忽而亢奋，让人招架不及，忽而低落，深陷在自己的世界之中，而那个世界里有无数鲜血和鬼魂。紧张，敏感，伪装，这是不稳定的状态，并不能让人为他高兴。<br/>
他终于有心情来思考与波特之间的交流：波特说他丧失魔力，离开霍格沃茨，隐姓埋名。波特说邓布利多被杀死，却没有透露更多的细节。波特没有告诉他更多的计划。<br/>
（就凭他，也能布下击败黑魔王的局？拿小命去冒险，他怎么敢？）<br/>
他明显在试图隐瞒什么。<br/>
“我很想你。”<br/>
“你一直都在警告我，不是吗？那为什么唯独最后，你像个该死的混蛋一样一言不发？”<br/>
（之后呢？他准备做什么？补全缺憾、完成这一切之后呢？）<br/>
该死的，未来的我到底做了什么？<br/>
斯内普回过神来，才发现自己停在了自己的房间之外，手里的冰激凌化开白浆，铺在一个个冰激凌球下方，像快要消失的花朵。<br/>
 <br/>
他垂下眼睛。过了一会儿，宵禁时间已到，他推开门，对屋子里的哈利说：“邓布利多怕你饿死，要我给你带来的冰激凌。”<br/>
哈利放下环抱在胸口的手臂，站起身，惊诧的表情闪现而过。斯内普站在暗处打量着他。<br/>
最后哈利对他咧开嘴笑了。<br/>
“谢谢你，教授。”他说。<br/>
 <br/>
哈利解决他的“晚餐”的同时，斯内普站在连接办公室和卧室的狭长走廊之间，魔杖对准墙壁，念起了咒语。<br/>
对盘子清理一新，哈利站起来，跟着走过去，看见斯内普已经完成了工作，正一动不动地站在阴暗而泛着凉气的走廊里，表情十分苦大仇深，死死盯着墙面上一个低矮的洞口。<br/>
“嘿，”哈利忍住语气里的不满情绪，“这不会是给我的吧？”<br/>
“怎么？”斯内普简洁地说。<br/>
“要知道，我已经不年轻了，”哈利蹲下身，伸伸脖子，试图从洞口往里头看，边说，“我二十七了……”他右手撑住地面，调整了一下角度，喘了一口气。显然，窥探的企图失败了。<br/>
从斯内普的角度，能看见他乱七八糟的黑发之下，脖子毫不设防地展现在他的眼前，骨节凸起，看上去强健又无端青涩。<br/>
他有些发愣。这个身影跟他概念中的哈利·波特（那是个脑子里什么也不装的傻小子）实在相差太大，甚至让他以为这是一个与他关系亲密，能够分享琐事的友人。<br/>
哈利的动作把他从思绪里捞了出来。他抬起脸，单膝跪地半蹲在地上，左手扯了扯胸前的领带。<br/>
他带着点无奈看着斯内普，好像斯内普是个胡乱刁难的坏脾气小朋友。<br/>
和哈利对视了一会儿，斯内普动了动手腕，墙壁上的洞口逐渐扩大，生长到了弯下腰能进去的程度。<br/>
“好吧。”哈利嘟囔了一声，弓起背，钻了进去。<br/>
斯内普在外头静静地等待。他等到了。<br/>
“梅林！”哈利在痛苦的呻吟之后终于大喊了出来，“你对格兰芬多有多大的误解？！我们从不——选择——把墙壁、地毯、家具、所有的一切——都刷成血红色！”<br/>
斯内普觉得这全然拯救了他糟糕的一天。<br/>
“若是如此，很不幸，”他慢条斯理地回答，一边自顾自笑了起来，而哈利并不能看到这个笑容，“我认为这再适合你不过。”<br/>
哈利在片刻之后从里面钻了出来。“嗯，”他揉了揉头发，它们看起来更像个鸟窝了，“你要不要进去看看？”<br/>
斯内普想要发作，但他忽然想到：要从哈利·波特的嘴中套话，得转变一下策略。他没有一个清晰的概念，指导他究竟应该如何和哈利对话；只是凭借直觉，觉得自己应该这么做。<br/>
“为什么？”他问。<br/>
哈利似乎因为他难得的好脾气而吃了一惊。他更用力地挠头——这个动作不太属于二十七岁的男人而更适合十七岁甚至更小，斯内普挑剔地想——并且说：“呃，毕竟，它是你的住处的一部分，不是吗？不然你的房子里就有一块陌生的地盘了。”<br/>
斯内普挑起眉毛：“我刚刚创造了它。”<br/>
哈利微笑了：“我对它进行了小小的改造。”<br/>
轻轻嗤了一声，斯内普说：“带路。”哈利嘴角的弧度更加明显，边弯腰进门，边说：“本来我打算无论如何都要让你进来，如果你不答应，就每天放金色飞贼烦你。”<br/>
这句话说到末尾时，斯内普正低着头穿过低矮的门，一时间没法喷射毒液，而言语发生效果的合适时机其实有着精准到秒的讲究。于是他只是翻了个白眼，说：“那会是你最后一次见到你的飞贼。”<br/>
“谁知道呢？”哈利侧过身，装腔作势地伸直手臂，作出请客人入席的样子，一个小小的客厅展现在斯内普的眼前，“金色飞贼可是非常灵敏的。”</p><p>斯内普没兴趣听波特吹嘘“一个世纪内最年轻的找球手”天生身形灵活。然而那几个单词隐含的意味像一条弦，在他心上隐秘地轻轻弹了一下。嘣。他勾了勾嘴角。这是一种兴奋的情绪，棋逢对手，偶遇良才。这于他而言向来稀少，在这个奇怪的情境下，出现得违和又理所应当。等他本人意识到这一点，随即捕捉了心中不浓烈但深刻的意外。<br/>
不仅仅是我在步入一个局，他想，波特也是。同时。他知道我正在外围试探，想要看穿他，他那些用拙劣手法被捂得严严实实的秘密……然后他邀请我进入，就像进入这间屋子。<br/>
“注意看，西弗勒斯。你看着他，才能看到他。”<br/>
他的确引起了我的兴趣，斯内普凝视着哈利。他感受到自己与哈利之间形成了一种难以言喻的纽带，这种感觉像冰凉的蛇在他的血管里游走，又似被注入了某种强效魔药。这是对手之间的微妙关系，而他们既是对手又是同盟。他们抢夺的东西不是利益或能摆到明面上被他人理解的东西，甚至在最后分不出输赢；它们如此私人，只在他们之间具体而实在，放在其他任何人手中都轻飘飘丧失意义，如同阳光下一缕灰烟的消散。只属于西弗勒斯·斯内普和哈利·波特。它们毫无必要却如此重要。<br/>
哈利抬起头看着他，有点迷惑地抬起一边的眉毛，不知道斯内普为什么只盯着他，而不把注意力放在房间里。<br/>
虽然哈利仍然没有意识到自己在下一盘棋。而我会弄清楚他究竟在想什么。斯内普想。我在自愿地走入这场戏。</p><p>他的眼神与哈利的交汇在一起。他佯作无事发生，在对视两秒后干脆利索地挪开视线，试图找到什么转移年轻人注意的话题。<br/>
它立刻飞到他的眼前。<br/>
斯内普沉默地看着金色飞贼在他鼻尖前不远处挑衅似的晃来晃去，扑棱着那对可恶的翅膀。<br/>
“所以你真的有一个金色飞贼。”斯内普慢慢说。他本以为波特之前是在打比喻。<br/>
“是的，我第一次比赛抓住的那只。”哈利笑了笑，勾勾手指，飞贼就像一条亲人的小狗，乖乖贴了过去，蝴蝶般停在他的指尖。“看了这么久，我的房间就只有飞贼值得称道吗？”<br/>
用金色飞贼提醒他回神的波特。斯内普翻个白眼。贴心得难以置信。“我想是的。”他仍用自己轻柔的声音回复，并不情不愿地四下望了几眼。<br/>
陈设显然已不再是斯内普一开始用来恶搞的血红色，甚至不是红色。给人感觉柔软而舒适，灯光下的棕色主打了这片区域，将零碎杂物融入其中，看上去不像实际那样杂乱——波特似乎像一个五岁的小孩一样喜欢无用的小玩意，并把它们全部堆在眼皮底下。他对邓布利多风格的继承显而易见，而格兰芬多特色静静潜伏在角落里，时不时会蹦出来现身：金色的壁炉外框，红色的沙发套……墙上的装饰画里，格兰芬多塔楼的窗户散发出橙色光芒，照亮雪夜。<br/>
在他欣赏的时候，哈利从他身边走过，往两个红色花边的瓷杯里添上了茶。“怎么样？”他问，在沙发上坐下来，向后倒去，“我保留了红色的浴缸，准备体验一下在血泊里洗澡的感觉。”<br/>
无视了哈利半真半假的抱怨，斯内普瞪着那两杯茶，说：“现在已经到宵禁了。”<br/>
哈利摆出惊讶的表情：“原来你遵守十一岁孩子的作息？”<br/>
波特好像突然放弃了之前彬彬有礼的相处模式，现在他们就像两个势均力敌的成年人。实际上，他们的确是。而哈利没说错，斯内普不打算走。他拉着脸走过去，坐在哈利的对面，恨自己定下的试探计划，感觉就像面对兴高采烈地推荐甜品的邓布利多，而根本没法让对面这个人闭嘴。<br/>
计划。他心中默念，拿过热气腾腾的茶。想想问哈利什么。<br/>
他不知道自己怎么会陷入不断破冰的身份里，心中泛起一股后悔。<br/>
半垂着眼，斯内普决定重新提起金色飞贼，它正在波特的脑袋上愚蠢地盘旋，发出轻微的嗡嗡声。<br/>
他盯着哈利的头顶，而哈利茫然地跟随他的目光，仰了仰头。<br/>
“我不知道救世主的特权涵盖了将金色飞贼作为个人收藏品。”斯内普抓住了机会。<br/>
哈利保持着后仰的姿势，他喉结的弧度清清楚楚，暴露在斯内普的视线之下。<br/>
“呃，”他含混地应了一声，“它对我来讲……意义重大。”<br/>
“那么解释一下。”斯内普用一种松弛而无目的的嗓音引导他，好像在跟他闲谈。<br/>
哈利意识到了。<br/>
他慢慢从沙发中坐起来，看着斯内普。“哦，”他说，“我们是准备开始玩‘相互提问’的游戏吗？”<br/>
因为信息的极度不对等而处于弱势。斯内普咬了咬牙。他在哈利因为专注而睁大的绿色眼睛里看见了诧异和兴趣。他对我感兴趣，就好像我对他感兴趣一样。这个想法让他感觉极度不适，但斯内普毫不示弱，甚至更加强势地迎上他的目光。<br/>
“我没有兴趣跟你玩什么游戏，”他提了提嘴角，“像一对进入感情瓶颈期需要问题来黏合关系的小情侣；我想适当的交谈是社交的必要礼仪，如果你愿意在沉默里继续喝茶，恕我告辞。”<br/>
哈利空白的表情向斯内普展示他已然混乱的内心世界。斯内普明白自己刚刚改变了一贯的语言风格，说了一堆无意义而目的只在让哈利混乱的句子。<br/>
哈利僵了半天，没有正面回应他，带着迷惑回答：“它是邓布利多留给我的，陪我到了战争的最后。”<br/>
战争。目标达成，离秘密中心又近一步。斯内普松了一口气，同时感觉一阵尖锐的痛楚蔓延在皮肉之中。<br/>
“它是邓布利多留给我的。”<br/>
哈利将它说得那么轻描淡写。也许是因为邓布利多此时正在高高的办公室里，刚刚解决完一碟新鲜的冰激凌，这段往事显得不那么真实。斯内普却还是听出了其中的痛苦。不是由这句话引发的痛意，而是这句话本身就叫人痛彻心扉。<br/>
他捏紧了手里的茶杯。哈利重新回到了瘫倒的姿势，抬头望着天花板，那里漂浮着数根白色蜡烛。他看上去像一个有气无力的稻草人。<br/>
斯内普忽然不想继续下去了。这个过程太过艰难，每靠近真相一步，就意味着剥下哈利·波特的一层皮，它极薄，却与下一层紧密相连，斯内普必须拿出十二分的专注和残忍，一点一点地解剖他，直到触摸到最里头那颗流血的心。<br/>
但终究为了什么？他问。他想知道发生了什么，战争如何打响，最终如何胜利；邓布利多究竟如何死去，同伴们伤亡多少。其中每一个动静，每一步进退。还有，还有——<br/>
哈利的身上究竟发生了什么。他如何从一个孩子步入青年，如何在灰尘和鲜血中摸爬滚打；他承受的伤痕中，有没有斯内普留下的某一道。<br/>
他为什么不告诉我，为什么在我们之间留下纠缠的结。我对他到底意味着什么。<br/>
斯内普张开嘴，用疲惫的声音告诉哈利：“那么你问吧。”<br/>
“什么？”哈利好像突然从噩梦中被叫醒。<br/>
“问题。”斯内普放下茶杯，它在桌沿轻轻磕碰，发出“当”的一声。“轮到你了。”<br/>
哈利严肃地看着他，斯内普强忍住，保证不要站起来摔门而出。<br/>
“真的吗？”哈利终于咧开嘴笑了，阴霾一扫而空，看上去无比年轻，“我们难道是……一对进入感情瓶颈期、需要问题来黏合关系的小情侣？”<br/>
斯内普的表情好像他下一秒就要动手把哈利的嘴巴缝起来：“你难道是一个受感情问题困扰、哭哭啼啼的小姑娘？”<br/>
哈利说：“你对小姑娘的估计严重失误。赫敏从来不会受感情问题困扰，她只会暴打家庭地位最低的罗恩。”<br/>
斯内普消化了一下这句话。“所以……你的两个朋友结婚了，而你还没有女朋友？”<br/>
哈利满头问号地说：“为什么这也能成为你攻击的方向？”<br/>
他们两个人都不知道谈话的方向从何时开始变得如此奇怪。烦躁的斯内普哼了一声，撇开话题，说：“那就请你起码提供一个问题供我攻击。”<br/>
哈利叹了口气。他将手指抵在一起——拙劣地模仿着邓布利多，而他的气质与老校长截然不同——思考了两秒。<br/>
“明天早上吃什么？”哈利问。<br/>
斯内普怀疑波特的脑子被湖水泡过。“是智力支持你想出这么精彩的问题吗？”他说。<br/>
哈利想了想：“呃，我没准备好，让我再想想……”斯内普邪恶地打岔：“再犹豫不决，你明天的早餐就是蟑螂堆。”<br/>
“好吧，好吧，”哈利说，“你最想去的地方是？”看到斯内普意外的表情，他补充说：“不准说谎。”<br/>
这下轮到斯内普迟疑。我最想去的地方？他在心里重复着。在霍格沃茨读书的岁月里，他过早地迈入了与成年人（更不幸的是黑暗）挂钩的世界，而持续困扰他的贫穷阻止他像一个正常少年一样享受霍格莫德的种种乐趣，即使学会了依靠出售魔药自立根生，享受生活于他而言始终是一门艰深而无人教授的课程。他不渴望霍格莫德，那里的热闹从来只存在于别人的口袋里，尤其是詹姆斯·波特鼓鼓囊囊的口袋，那里头有数不清的乳汁软糖和大块大块的巧克力。<br/>
他愤恨地把这些懦弱而陈旧的回忆推出自己的脑海。而他迟钝地意识到，哈利正用他明亮的绿眼睛注视着他。<br/>
在那双眼睛关切的目光之中，他像一个犹犹豫豫的小孩一样开口回答：<br/>
“我不知道。”<br/>
哈利愣了一下。随即他朝斯内普绽开一个笑容。<br/>
“还有很多时间可以考虑，不是吗？”他说，就像建议他畅想明天的早餐，“想想吧，毕竟你可能成为一个漫游世界的旅行家呢。”</p><p>他们今晚的谈话终结于此。两个人都意识到话题触及的部分已经十分敏感，不宜继续进行任何的沟通和试探。哈利起身送他离开，而他回到自己的办公桌前，整理了并不凌乱的桌面，静静站了一会儿，然后熄灭灯光，推开属于自己的卧室的门。<br/>
他清空大脑，很快进入睡眠。<br/>
在凌晨时分，他穿着老旧发白的斯莱特林院服，抱着一沓课本，行走在霍格沃茨的走廊里。光线是惨白的，从外面的天空飘散下来。他走得越来越快，最后奔跑起来，皮鞋的矮跟有些松动，磕在砖上，沿路留下空洞的回响，而哂笑和羞辱随之而来，紧紧坠在他的脚跟。<br/>
他在走廊尽头撞到一个人。那人像是个老师，又像个学生，仿佛突然从阳光里出现。书本一股脑地掉在地上，他想要去捡它们，却被握住了手腕。<br/>
“先别管它们。”那人说，一双闪着热情的绿色眼睛仿佛在对他微笑，“你最想去哪？”<br/>
“我不知道。”斯内普说。<br/>
“那跟我来。”哈利·波特拉着他的手，带他跑进外面的世界，金色的阳光从哈利走过的路径流淌过来，斯内普在他身后呼吸着它们暖呼呼的味道。他们无声地奔跑，追逐他的东西都消失不见。最后，斯内普终于发现自己置身于一片青草地。<br/>
这片草地很熟悉。他曾在这里眺望远方，阅读，看着别人享受阳光。但他从未觉得它如此陌生，因为它现在真正地属于他，他置身于此的地方，而不是无意经过的某个地方。<br/>
“那就这里吧。”哈利转过身，笑着说，“从这里开始，好吗？”</p><p>这是个简单又漫长的梦。斯内普自梦中惊醒，喉咙里溢出喘息声，在卧室里回荡，包围了他。<br/>
周围黑暗，但他知道，明亮的白天已经到来。</p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利在炉火前消磨时间，听着噼里啪啦的风暴声，等待白天。<br/>不知道第多少次阻止了克鲁克山溜上男生宿舍的楼梯，他终于忍不住加了把力气，拍了拍它又厚又宽大的脑壳。“别再打什么鬼主意了。”他恼火地冲它说，而猫咪用它扁平的丑脸对着他，眼睛瞪得又大又圆，刺耳地叫了一声，显然也十分不满。<br/>哈利重新坐回火边，回忆着。这真是糟糕的一晚上。自从昨天那节——他找不出形容词来形容，也许是“离谱透了”（罗恩的说法）——黑魔法防御课之后，他的脑子就乱得好像有地精在里面窜来窜去。他和罗恩、赫敏的下一节课简直云里雾里，连赫敏也心烦意乱，把一页课本翻过来又翻过去，时不时跟他们凑在一起，小声地计算下课时间。他们甚至不敢在那时讨论那件保证要保密的事情。<br/>直到回到公共休息室，他们才找了个地方坐下来，在喧闹中开始了谈话。<br/>“离谱透了，要我说，”罗恩率先说道，把课本丢在桌上，“我现在祈求梅林让斯内普彻底忘记罚我禁闭的事情。”<br/>赫敏一脸忧愁，抱着手臂，而哈利也用同样的姿势看着罗恩和赫敏。<br/>赫敏长长地吸了口气。“哈利，”她说，“你得做好准备。”<br/>“什么？”罗恩说，“做好准备？老天爷，这还不够糟糕吗？”他皱起了脸，看了看哈利，又把头扭开，浮现出一种回忆某种事情的表情。<br/>“拜托，那个人不是我。”哈利抱怨道，控制着自己的声音不让它上升到大声的程度，“至少，我没有要去……”他也觉得有点恶心了，“……抱，斯内普。”<br/>罗恩做了个呕吐的表情。<br/>赫敏拍了一下桌子，翻起了白眼：“你们的注意力能不能放在更有用的地方？”她愤怒地说，“你们以为这就是结束吗？当然不是，”她无视了罗恩抗议的发声，继续说道，“想一想以后，好吗，男孩们？那个哈利怎么会、又为什么要来到这里？你们没有听到他说的话吗，以后会发生很不好的事情，他要把这些告诉斯内普教授！”<br/>罗恩在乱七八糟的背景音里说：“行吧，然后呢？我还是不理解为什么他宁愿告诉斯内普也不告诉我们，还要给大家一忘皆空。也许这些事并不重要——”<br/>“什么叫‘然后呢’？”赫敏的发尾炸起来，她尖刻地模仿着罗恩的语气，“还有‘并不重要’？这意味着它们重要到不能对我们透露，包括以前的他自己！你们看不出来他承受了多少吗？”她的声音有点颤抖了，“突然回到了十多年前，还要立刻开始考虑那么多东西！”<br/>罗恩张口结舌：“我看不出来……我以为那大概就是，成年人。而且我们也不能做什么。”<br/>哈利也觉得无比尴尬：“呃，赫敏，谢谢你这么贴心。”实际上他同意罗恩的看法，他没看出来自己到底哪里体现了忍辱负重的形象。<br/>“所以我们要站在他一边，在他需要我们的时候帮助他。”赫敏总结道，“但如果说这个还不重要的话——”<br/>罗恩跟哈利咬耳朵：“什么？原来这个东西不重要？那她刚刚到底在说什么？”<br/>哈利小声回复：“想不到还有什么更重要的事情。”<br/>“更重要的是，哈利的处境非常危险！”赫敏生气地打断他们俩。<br/>“危险，是的！”伍德突然从什么地方冒了出来，语气烦躁而急切，“哈利，明天在场上——”<br/>赫敏恼火地瞪着他：“梅林！让他安静一会儿，成不成？”<br/>伍德被她的神情震慑了。他挠挠头发，看看哈利，十分恋恋不舍，但还是走开了。从休息室另一头，传来韦斯莱兄弟的嘲笑声。<br/>哈利为了避免赫敏彻底爆发，赶紧回答她：“我怎么危险了？”<br/>“未来的那个你。”赫敏平复了一下心情，但声音仍然散发着气愤，“时间，哈利。这完全破坏了时间的规则，这是十分危险的。”<br/>哈利和罗恩露出茫然的神情，而赫敏第不知多少次叹息道：“你们除了魁地奇杂志和课本，就不看别的任何文字吗？”她用一种恨铁不成钢的表情看着他们，“时间的规则。一个人不可以回到过去，更不能被过去的人看见，尤其是自己。有些人这么做了，发生了十分恐怖的后果，比如被过去的自己杀死了。”<br/>哈利问：“如果我回到过去……”他忽然停住不说了。罗恩问出了他想问的：“如果我杀了自己的爸爸妈妈，会怎么样呢？”<br/>哈利忧郁地想，我当然不会回到过去杀死自己的父母。我只会拼命去救他们。<br/>赫敏说：“这就是外祖母悖论。可能……在你杀死父母的时候，你也会在痛苦中死去，而且你原在的时空会改变，你存在的痕迹都会被抹去，人们的记忆也会发生扭曲。”她摇了摇头，“这就是问题所在。我们都看到了他，而且我们现在还记得他。时空的规则被严重违反了。想要把这些混乱再整理回去是很难的，我们不知道他会有什么下场。”她打了个哆嗦，而哈利顿时也觉得浑身发凉。<br/>罗恩犹犹豫豫地说：“你的意思不会是说，哈利，他们俩，”他咽了口唾沫，看了看哈利惊恐的表情，“得，决一死战，之类的吧？”<br/>“你在想什么？”赫敏不耐烦地说，“不会有这样的事情。那个哈利必须得回去，一旦他完成了他想要完成的事情，”她的脸上又露出一开始谈到“哈利承受了很多”时的痛心又无措的神态，“他就得回到自己的世界。很可能在那之前他给我们一忘皆空，而我们什么都不会记得。而且他那个世界也改变了……他自己的记忆也被时间篡改了，意味着现在的二十七岁的他、这个知道未来会发生什么的他也不再存在，他只是现在的哈利的延续而已。”<br/>接下去是漫长的沉默。三个人都垂着头，听着身边的大家聊着课后的作业，恶劣的天气，明天的球赛。<br/>“他也不再存在”。哈利思索着赫敏的话。就像死了一样，不是吗？就好像自己回到过去，从伏地魔手上救下了爸爸妈妈，让自己跟他们生活在一起……那现在这个自己也不存在了，只能在过去看着爸爸妈妈抱着小时候的哈利，却在时间里，一点一点忘记了厄里斯魔镜里看见的影像，忘记了对爸爸妈妈的思念、没有他们的陪伴而一个人度过的时光，变成了另一个人。像狂流里的一颗无法掌控流向的水珠。<br/>哈利觉得很冷。他抱住膝盖，盯着炉火，小声说：“好可怕。”而他明白即使如此，他也会去救爸爸妈妈。他宁愿让自己死去。<br/>赫敏看出了他的忧虑。她轻声说：“准备上床睡觉吧，哈利。明天你还有比赛。”<br/>“是啊伙计，”罗恩露出一种恍然大悟的神情，“明天这一仗可不好打。”<br/>哈利愣了一下。他发现自己并没有很担忧魁地奇。努力地回忆着，他想起原因来：今天下午，未来的他告诉自己不用担心那个，只需要好好打。他把这话向罗恩和赫敏复述了一遍（那时他俩都在场，显然这句话对他们来说意义并没有那么重大），罗恩高兴地说：“太好了！我们一定能赢，这下就没有什么可担心的了，不是吗？”<br/>然而赫敏的脸上闪过一丝异样的情绪。哈利以为她会说什么，例如无论如何还是要拼尽全力之类的，但她什么也没有说。</p><p>哈利应该很快入睡，却睁着眼睛，在黑暗里细数自己的心跳。其他人都睡着了，发出微微的鼾声。<br/>他感觉大脑乱糟糟的，充斥着晚上的谈话，下午的景象，和很多飘往远方的思绪。他在感情上同意罗恩，但赫敏的逻辑说服了他。两种不同的感情交织在一起，哈利简直想坐起来大叫一声。<br/>到底有什么是不惜违背时间的规则也要改变的呢？哈利无法将二十七岁的自己真正地当作自己，他好像个陌生人，甚至，把他想象成自己的爸爸都更容易接受一些。而且他成为了黑魔法防御课老师！成为他现在的老师们的同事！（他想象不出自己教书的样子，卢平教授的温和态度是他学不来的……为什么卢平不继续任教？）是不是自己在教师长桌吃饭的时候，要称呼邓布利多、麦格和斯内普为阿不思、米勒娃和……<br/>哈利打了个哆嗦。西弗勒斯。<br/>这太可怕了。他闭上眼睛，试图把这个单词彻底从脑海里抹去，不留下任何痕迹。<br/>梅林，他还抢了斯内普最想要的职位。他对卢平教授的态度如此之坏，想必对于他最讨厌的哈利·波特，会施以百倍千倍的恶意。我的学生是不是很惨？哈利绝望地想。如果我的学生因为我而在魔药课上受尽折磨，我得考虑要不要挑个好日子直接辞职。<br/>对了，那个哈利不是这么说来着……很久没见到斯内普了？那是不是意味着不用和斯内普共事？<br/>可是，为什么呢？难道斯内普当上了黑魔法防御课的老师，并且遵循每年更替的传统，教满一年就走人了？<br/>但难道还有别的可能性吗？<br/>没有了，哈利想。但奇怪的是，另一种模模糊糊的想法总是缠绕着他，一直没有个形状，他却知道，这个可能性并不愉快。它就像一柄看不见的长剑，悬挂在他的头顶。</p><p>他在关于自己、斯内普、各种各样的想象之间慢慢溜入梦境。这是个美妙的梦：他和爸爸妈妈在一片阳光灿烂的地方，似乎是一个山谷，妈妈牵着自己的手，说着很温柔的话。他知道自己被深深爱着，于是很骄傲，让爸爸将自己抱上飞天扫帚，爸爸说他继承了他的天赋，一定可以飞得很棒。的确如此。他的脚尖在草地上轻轻一蹬，就十分轻松地飞到了天空中。<br/>然而变天了：雷暴在他身边炸响。他感到害怕，却再也控制不住自己的扫帚，无法返回地面，只能狼狈地躲着周围的危险，浑身都湿透了。哈利觉得自己的力量在很微妙地流逝，不是疲倦，而是灵魂深处的松动，头脑和肢体都一起昏昏沉沉，有什么东西要挣脱出去……他拼命地握住扫帚。就在他想破脑门、急得满头冷汗的时候，一道绿光像刀子一样狠狠从前方劈来，他的额头疼得想被砍开了似的……一个黑乎乎的东西在前面张开了血盆大口，像人，又像一匹狼或巨犬……他想这可能是摄魂怪，随后一个尖叫的声音切割他的神经。但他控制不住自己，只能闭上眼睛，感受着被野兽撕咬成碎片的痛苦——他从那团黑雾中穿过，不知道这种感觉跟灵魂出窍哪个更让人恐惧。<br/>他浑身瘫软，马上就要跌落下去了。而黑夜和暴风雨还在咆哮，统摄他的视觉、嗅觉、听觉，所有的一切。他模模糊糊地抬起眼睛，看到自己的脸庞在前面没有表情地注视着这一切，而那个身影不知在什么时候变成了斯内普。<br/>斯内普穿着百年不变的黑袍子，离哈利越来越近了。哈利这时候好像才找回了舌头，他想说“不”。斯内普却比他抢先一步，他用一种极为模糊的声音说起话来，哈利本以为自己一定听不懂，没想到他只说了三个字，那样清晰可辨。<br/>“看、着、我。”那个身影说，这时哈利不知为什么，终于放声尖叫起来，比看到摄魂怪时还要恐惧。同时他从扫帚上彻底掉下去，在空中疯狂坠落好似在奔腾的河水中快要溺死，他的脖子冰冰凉凉，是死人的手扼着他的咽喉。</p><p>他惊醒时发现是皮皮鬼朝他的脖子吹气，而凌晨四点的霍格沃茨正被笼罩在噩梦般的狂风暴雨中。</p><p>狂风暴雨一直笼罩着他。他将不祥的黑影抛开，竭尽全力去追逐风暴中的小光点，他的金色飞贼——一定是他的。他那么专注、那么紧张，直到一股寒冷堵塞了他的每个毛孔，也没有意识到发生了什么……他下意识把目光从飞贼上挪开了，朝下面望去。至少有一百个摄魂怪站在下面，那些隐藏的脸全都抬起来望着他。似乎有冰冷的水涌上了他的胸膛，他的内脏剧烈地疼痛起来。接着，他又听见了……有人在尖叫，在他脑海里尖叫……是一个女人……<br/>还有别的……是一个男人，是两个男人，是很多人。他们在他的周围喃喃地发出声音，有些高亢有些低沉，然而其中最突出的，一个是苍老的声音，在说着“相信我”，那么恳切而悲伤；另一个，则低哑得让人害怕，那里面好像藏着很多他根本无法读懂的东西。哈利凭本能听懂那不是什么善意的话语，但这个声音不止说了一句话，它像河流一样绵延不绝，四面八方地围攻着他，好像同时说着“看着我”，又在说“呼神护卫”……<br/>女人激越的声音、老人悲伤的语调和一个男人的千言万语，还有刺耳的尖叫。哈利听到这些，他在大雨之中颤抖，让人麻木的缭绕的白雾在他的脑海里弥漫……他在做什么？他为什么要飞？他必须去帮助他们……他们就要死了……他们就要被杀死了……<br/>他坠落下去，落进了寒冷刺骨的迷雾。</p><p>庞弗雷女士坚持周末要把哈利留在校医院，他没有争辩也没有抱怨，但就是不肯让她扔掉光轮2000的残骸。他知道自己在犯傻，也知道它修不好了，但他就是控制不住自己，而且，他心里还有一股怒火。这股火气按道理说不应该针对那个跟这件事毫无关系的人，然而他就是想要这么做。假如没有这个人，而照样发生了这种摄魂怪进入学校而他吓得晕过去了的事情，他只能憋着火气，但现在不一样。<br/>那一天的晚上，同伴们都各自回到寝室睡觉，校医院也熄灭了灯，哈利仍大睁着眼睛，躺在床上，等待着。<br/>“啊，你真的在等我。”一个声音在他身边响起。他被吓了一跳，却不恐惧。哈利知道那是隐形衣下的自己。<br/>“没错，我在等你。”哈利回答。他注意到自己的声音里有那么浓的怨怼，像淬毒的小刀，他好奇这个以后的哈利·波特是否听出来这一点。<br/>波特说：“我很抱歉，关于今天发生的事情……”他停顿了一下，没有身形的声音在从窗帘缝隙漏进来的月光里薄薄地铺开，“还有你的光轮2000。”<br/>“我看见了不祥。”哈利怒气冲冲地说，“就在球场里头。然后摄魂怪就出现了。我的飞天扫帚也彻底完了。我们输了。还有前阵子，布莱克闯进了城堡。你管这个叫什么都不用担心？假如你有那么一点点了解自己，就应该知道我宁愿听到真相！而且你本来可以改变这些！”<br/>“嘘，小声一点，”波特说，“如果庞弗雷女士进来了，我们的谈话就算结束了。”<br/>哈利咬着牙。<br/>“首先，关于不祥。”波特说，“你要知道，那不是不祥，而是一条黑色的大狗，仅此而已。”<br/>哈利反驳道：“但是——”<br/>“如果你这么相信这些，大概占卜课是你最喜欢的课程？”波特说。<br/>听出他声音里要求自己别再打岔的意味，哈利悻悻地闭上了嘴。<br/>“其次，关于布莱克。”波特平静地说，“这个很快就会得到答案，不是你需要关心的问题。最后，我说的不用担心，包括这场球赛，却也不包括。”<br/>哈利迷惑地听着。<br/>“某种程度上，这场球赛的确不需要担心，因为结局是注定的。”哈利听着波特这么说，忍不住因为愤怒而握紧了被子下的拳头。“你需要面对摄魂怪，这是一定的。无论你多么努力，这场比赛都赢不了。我希望你明白，不是只有胜利才是好事。而且胜利也不一定是好事。”<br/>哈利喃喃：“我不明白。”<br/>波特说：“不用着急，用不着现在就明白。”他叹了口气，哈利突然觉得未来的自己在某些程度上，竟然与邓布利多有些相似。“而我说的放心，是关于整个局势——你听到的流言，一些藏在生活底下，似乎还没影响到你，但你若有所感的种种直觉和预兆。你不用担心这些。你需要做的是努力，拼尽全力。不用怀疑自己。”他话锋一转，忽然又谈起今天的比赛，“你生我的气，因为你觉得本应该赢。你觉得摄魂怪不应该难住你，我应该提醒你，或者，如果没有我的安慰，你会更加用力，更加拼命，可以比今天更早地抓住飞贼……”<br/>哈利感觉自己的眼眶慢慢热起来，委屈的情绪在胸膛里跟开水似的不停地翻腾。他想起赫敏昨天最后的欲言又止，原来她那时就看穿了他。<br/>“这是确实发生的事情。”波特说，“你没必要强迫自己回避它。如果你想知道抵御摄魂怪的方法，可以去找卢平教授。”<br/>“你不可以直接告诉我吗？”哈利问。<br/>“不行。”波特笑道，“因为这本就是他教会你的。不用让我的出现影响你太多，我并不特别，你需要把目光多放在正常生活上。啊，还有，旧的不去新的不来，不必太过担忧。”<br/>“不，它是不可替代的。”哈利本不打算打断，听到最后，还是忍不住生硬地拒绝道，“就算有更好的，也不能让我忘记它。”他粉身碎骨、从高空坠落的好朋友。他本想说更多，比如爱上飞行的那个刹那的那种无法形容的幸福，让人疲倦甚至痛苦又快乐无比的训练和比赛，飞行带给他的从来不是个简单粗暴的运动过程，而是一整套契合他身心的体验。但他又意识到他不需要向未来的自己表述这些。<br/>波特轻声地说：“是的。这一点你的确没说错。”<br/>哈利沉默了一会儿。他想起昨晚赫敏的推测。<br/>他挣扎了几个来回，最后还是问出了口。“你会告诉我们你究竟准备做什么吗？”他问，手指揪住了被单，“等完成之后，你会去哪儿呢？”<br/>哈利·波特伸出手，隔着布料握住了他的手。哈利感觉一股细小的电流嗖地从他们之间蹿了过去，他的灵魂在瞬间瑟瑟颤动，而似乎，另一个他也为之犹豫了一下。<br/>“你终究会明白的。”哈利委婉地说，“而我将去我应该去的地方，就好像水从高往低流。”</p><p>斯内普不知道为什么夜晚这么快就到来了。这荒唐的一天像水一样飞速流去，昏暗的白日在喧闹和比赛余波中走到尽头，在坩锅前度过了一个下午的斯内普看了看墙壁上的钟——晚上十点整，波特还没有回来。<br/>他当然不是因为波特没回来而焦虑——波特又不是十一岁的、会迷路的小孩——他是烦恼于波特没回来这件事本身，这两者有整座霍格沃茨那么大的区别，虽然他很难解释这区别到底是什么。<br/>他恼火地熄灭了坩锅，并对着它清理一新。<br/>今天早晨从一个中断的梦境的后遗症开始。斯内普头疼地起床穿衣，打开房门，发现黑漆漆的走廊里漂浮着一张羊皮纸片。他伸出手去，那东西就一蹦一蹦地跃到他的掌心，摊开了自己。斯内普以为它要向他展示上头的字迹，然而他看见上面是空的；紧接着，哈利的声音响了起来。<br/>“教授，早上好。”这嗓音有点含混，像是头脑不甚清晰的时候留下的。斯内普听见他这么说，下意识握紧了手。<br/>哈利的声音停顿了。“嘿，拜托——我喘……不上气了！”他抱怨道。当斯内普减小了手劲，纸张重新开始用极快的语速说话，想要迅速完成这个艰难的任务：“我已经吃过饭了，不用担心。我还给你捎了早餐，就放在书桌上可以自取，因为不知道你喜欢吃什么所以就很多样都拿了一些好了没有事情了我今天先去魁地奇球场不用等我祝你有愉快的一天！”<br/>然后羊皮纸啪嚓啪嚓几下，在斯内普的手掌中自动分解成了碎纸屑。<br/>斯内普愣愣地瞪着那摊残留的东西。<br/>他抬起头继续往前走去，在靠近办公区域的时候，抬起另一只手，点亮了灯光。<br/>一份十分丰盛的食物在他的桌上一字排开：鸡腿、小羊排，土豆、南瓜，颜色鲜艳的蔬果，约克夏布丁、薯条，还有大碗的、散发热气的粥。他简直怀疑波特把霍格沃茨厨房给搬来了。它们在光线下，闪着油光，像一顿圣诞大餐。<br/>斯内普往前又走了一步。不知道为什么，他的脚步被放得那么轻，好像踏入一片草坪，生怕惊动其中的什么小生命。灯光照耀了他，像金色的阳光。他这才意识到自己的手里仍然握着那些纸屑，这种傻气让他微微感到窘迫，即使这里只有他一个人。斯内普垂下手，让它们流淌到地上。<br/>他目视着它们坠落。</p><p>吃完早饭（自然剩下了一大半，他看着油乎乎的鸡腿、薯条和甜腻的布丁从盘子里悠悠消失），斯内普在心里叹了几声气，起身前往室外，与狂风暴雨搏斗。为了愚蠢的魁地奇比赛。<br/>他下意识地在人流里寻找哈利。见鬼，我什么时候学会关注他了？他恨恨地在心里咒骂。但他的眼睛有不受主人控制的想法。它们在扑湿睫毛的风雨里执着地搜寻着那个他并不熟悉的身影。<br/>直到一声哨响，比赛开始，他也没完成这个。他在震天的呼喊中注视十三岁的哈利飞上天空。身后的斯莱特林学生喝着倒彩。<br/>他不喜欢魁地奇。没过多久，他就放弃了对是否进球和比分的关注，只任由目光追随着那个走走停停的红色身影，因为是在那么多人中间，他最熟悉那个。<br/>直到一群黑色的身影抢进了球场的天空，巨浪般的寒意席卷了整个场地……他的心跳停止了一瞬，他的双眼凝滞在某个角度，耳边响起疯狂而无意义的嗡鸣，周围一片寂静，他眼睁睁地目视着那个瘦小的身躯从高空中飞速坠落。</p><p>哈利跌在一滩烂泥里，脸朝下，而格兰芬多的小孩们尖叫着冲上前去；与此同时，哨声再次响起，金色飞贼被抓住了，赫奇帕奇赢得了比赛。斯内普看着场面混乱一片，人群中有人一左一右将哈利搀扶了起来，格兰杰对着他的面部施咒。希望她不要因为焦急而失手呛死波特，他刻薄地想。<br/>斯内普跟在欢呼雀跃的斯莱特林后头，拖着沾满泥浆的长袍，回到室内，鞋跟在地面上迟钝地敲击。他一瞬间觉得回到了一个梦境，天空低沉，光线惨白，他行走在空旷的走廊中，而此时他用理智锁住惶恐，深知前面不会有个波特在等他，朝他伸出手。他知道阴雨不会变成晴天。<br/>但这不能解释推开房门那一刻，轻微失衡的心跳和紧随着的失落。<br/>他斥责自己昏了头。可在这个情形下，重要的并非头脑，而是胸膛内某个不甘寂寞的器官。</p><p>他一直等到夜里十二点。他每隔几分钟就提醒一次自己，再过五分钟，他就准备进入睡眠，而不是在冷冰冰的办公室里等待一个暂居于此的、喜欢夜游的格兰芬多来跟他道晚安。<br/>终于，门被轻轻打开了。那一头凌乱的黑发重新出现在他的视线里。<br/>哈利像一只呆头呆脑的猫头鹰，在从房间里倾泻出来的光线里眨巴着眼睛。<br/>“呃，嗨。”他说，抬起了右手，“这么晚了，你怎么还没休息？”<br/>斯内普讥讽地说：“谁遵守十一岁小鬼的作息？”<br/>哈利挫败地垂下脑袋，无比夸张地叹了口气。“我需要像个十一岁的小孩一样，向爸爸报告今晚的行踪吗？”他抬起眼问。<br/>斯内普从鼻子里哼出一个笑来。“今天是我的一轮。”他坐在椅子里，望着哈利关上门。<br/>“什么？”哈利有些摸不着头脑。<br/>“问问题。”斯内普慢慢地说出这几个字，“现在。去你的狮子窝里将要处理的处理好，然后回来，把你今天的所作所为完完整整地告诉我。”<br/>哈利拎着隐形衣，乖乖地转身走开了。</p><p>片刻后他回到了斯内普面前，穿着蓝色的睡衣睡裤。斯内普挑了挑眉。<br/>哈利坐在他的对面，解脱似的长长呼出一口气。“那你问吧。”他好像放弃了似的，“早上我去了球场，下午去了霍格沃德买东西，又去见了邓布利多……刚刚从校医院回来。”<br/>“你的生活的确很丰富。”斯内普说，“你上午在球场？”<br/>哈利说：“我喝了药水，又披了隐形衣。”<br/>斯内普缓缓道：“真是个多此一举的好方法。”<br/>哈利无视了他的嘲讽。“我去见了西里斯·布莱克。”<br/>斯内普的表情凝固了。然后他像一头狼一样，一点一点卷起了上唇，几乎有些面目狰狞了：“布莱克？”他极轻极轻地重复道，声音里带着浓烈的杀气，像一柄锋利至无形的尖刀。<br/>哈利看着他的眼睛：“西里斯不是叛徒。当年的担保人不是他，是彼得。”<br/>斯内普看上去像一座石膏像，脸上蒙着层了无生气的面具。<br/>片刻之后，他终于张开嘴，说道：“他在哪里？”<br/>哈利说：“呃，他来场上看比赛。摄魂怪很快就来了，他只能逃走——”<br/>“我说彼得·佩迪鲁。”斯内普的声音轻得几乎听不见，他保持着这种语调，说着，“那个鬼魂……他在哪？”<br/>“他是罗恩的宠物，一只耗子。”哈利阴沉地说，“西里斯、他和我爸爸都学会了阿尼玛格斯，因为卢平教授。他制造出死亡的假象、栽赃了西里斯之后，就作为一只老鼠苟活着。”<br/>斯内普紧紧抓着椅子的扶手，看上去正竭尽全力阻止自己站起来冲出门去。<br/>“真是个惊喜，波特，”他柔声说，那种语气让人不寒而栗，“如果你肯赏脸告诉我你相信布莱克的原因，我会非常感激。”<br/>哈利不想用什么弯弯绕绕的话来刺激他。他干脆地承认：“西里斯是我的教父。他曾告诉我了一切。等你看到那只老鼠现形就会相信了。”<br/>斯内普空洞的眼神直勾勾朝向前方，哈利怀疑他正在练习某种魔法，比如用视线在墙上戳出一个洞。<br/>“所以你找邓布利多说了这件事？”他问。<br/>哈利回答：“是的。”<br/>“你要给布莱克平反？”<br/>哈利回答：“是的。”<br/>空气陷入沉默。<br/>哈利小心翼翼地开口：“我知道你不喜欢他——”<br/>斯内普面无表情地纠正：“我恨他。”<br/>“你恨他。”哈利重复道，咀嚼了一下这个词，“但他是无辜的，千真万确。他从来都没有想要伤害我的父母。”<br/>一声大笑忽然从斯内普的胸腔里爆破出来。“而我恨这样的好人！”他的眼睛终于在眼窝里转动起来，对准了哈利。“布莱克和你父亲这样的好人。这就是你跟邓布利多每天商量的事，是吗？平反谁，拯救谁……你们掌握全局。”他的嘴角朝两侧扯开，形成一个寒意森森的笑，“你以为自己就掌握了每个人的未来吗？”<br/>哈利被他的突然爆发吓到了，他从没想过斯内普愤怒的重点会是这个。“我从来没有想要掌握谁。”他僵硬地反驳，“我只是想尽可能让大家都活下来，少吃一点苦头！”他感觉自己的情绪也在上涨，带着一寸寸刮磨骨骼的痛意。他想起鲜血和汗水的味道，那双消逝在帷幕之后的、从明亮慢慢熄灭至呆滞的眼睛。“你不知道以后发生了什么！难道我想要做这些也是错的吗？！”<br/>“你没有资格。”斯内普咬着牙，狂暴地回答他，“一切都是定数，就像你放任自己被摄魂怪放倒，从愚蠢的比赛里摔下来一样！”<br/>“我没有资格？！”哈利冲他大吼了起来，“我是他的教子！难道我眼睁睁地看着他背负骂名，整天以老鼠为食，流离失所，最后——”<br/>“最后？”斯内普轻声地说。他的嗓音忽然柔和得像团棉花。哈利明白这是他想诱使自己说出实话的伎俩。<br/>“他死了。”哈利艰难地吐出这几个字。他颤抖起来。他摁住自己的膝盖，可是一点用也没有。<br/>斯内普感觉浑身的血流都在奔腾。那是一种奇异的感觉，他在愤怒、憎恶、自责和悔恨的洪流之中抓住了某个东西，他隐隐知道自己离真相更近了一步，可他并不想要这样的接近、这样的真相；他在无知无觉中引导哈利说出了沾满鲜血的往事，他被一种被巨大的意外击昏，用朦胧的视角旁观着这场属于波特的、痛苦的独角戏。<br/>他不受理智控制地张嘴说话。<br/>“那你呢？”他问。<br/>“我什么？”哈利说，声音堵在喉咙眼，听起来像怪异的蜂鸣。<br/>“救世主。”斯内普如此呼唤面前的男人。“你自己呢？”他说，“你拯救了身边的一切，是的，那么你自己呢？你将成为一个被教父保护、朋友拥簇、长辈宠爱的宝贝波特，是吗？你是不是还准备帮他除掉黑魔王？这就是你想要的吗？”<br/>哈利冷硬地回答：“如果能让大家都活下来，那又怎样？”<br/>斯内普用阴沉的眼神直直看着他，像要看透他的过去和未来。<br/>他慢慢地说：“那现在这个你会在哪呢？从地里长出来吗？”<br/>哈利忽然明白了他想说的到底是什么。他站起身来，看着这个午夜仍在书桌前等他回来的男人。<br/>“梅林知道我在哪。”哈利笑了笑，冲他张开双臂，坦然地迎接斯内普皱着眉的瞪视。“教授，如果你有机会回到十三年前，我想你会做出跟我一样的选择。”<br/>斯内普的眼神茫然了起来。<br/>哈利继续说下去。“这场战争不是哈利·波特的战争，有比我更重要的事情。千倍百倍。”他走到斯内普面前，停顿了一秒，随后极缓慢地弯曲膝盖，在斯内普面前蹲下来，抬头望着他。“如果用我一人换所有人，我欣然接受。未来那么危险，每个人的努力那么微小……正因如此，每一点努力才至关重要。”<br/>斯内普怔怔地听着。他漆黑的眼眸里倒映着绿色，那是哈利·波特闪着温和笑意和坚决的，宝石般的眼睛。它们离他那么近。<br/>“教授，不要为我难过。”他听见哈利这么说，像一阵吹落露珠的清风。</p><p>很多年后，当齐肩长发褪下黑色覆上银白，眼角布满皱纹，牙齿松动，斯内普仍然清晰地记得这一天，那短暂又漫长的一刻，哈利·波特蹲在他面前，抬起面庞看着他的模样。此时他已经全然记不得莉莉·波特哪怕一点点容貌，也许除了那双碧绿的、闪烁着笑容的眼睛——哈利的眼睛。它们像两汪带有细腻花纹的翡翠，东方国度泛着波澜的丝绸，梦里一片明媚无匹的青草地，他常常想起它们，无论是坐在深红色的扶手椅中，手里捧着带有红色花纹的小茶杯，或是走在塞满吵闹的小孩子的古堡走廊，去往下一堂教授黑魔法防御的课堂。<br/>面前的男人头发凌乱，让他的脑袋像个嗲毛刺猬。从斯内普的角度看去，那双眼睛在黑发后面，诚恳又温柔地注视着他，好像穿透荆棘丛的亮光。<br/>斯内普觉得自己从未被这样注视过。怎么会有呢？当所有的眼神都好像苍白的白天，光线铺洒在每个人身上时，偶然顺便施舍给他；当一切的关注出于仇恨和警惕，他的黑色眼睛对上他们的，那是力量的角力。他仿佛一只阳光下的吸血鬼。当那些目光并不真正归属于他，他不曾感受到爱意的分量，他的灵魂也从未停留并获得平静。<br/>或许不能说得这么绝对。他拥有过爱。莉莉·伊万斯的笑声，坩锅散发出的神秘气息……但这些是什么样的爱啊。顾影自怜的。永不安分的。不宽容的。合情合理的。一个悲惨阴暗的小男孩理所应当地向往的两样东西。一个毁灭了另一个。他对魔法的追求毁掉了另一个，好像狂妄自大的一个他毁掉了妄自菲薄的一个他。<br/>这些是什么样的，会让他后悔的爱啊。<br/>然而此刻他获得了一种奇妙的体验，比想要守护一段友情更浓烈，比成果慢慢浮出水面更尖锐：他的心脏抽搐着。它颤抖着。他多年来苦心经营起的防线从两只眼睛处开始全线溃败，他感到自己被全然看透，或者说这只是属于他自己的痴心妄想、一厢情愿，一场自我感动与自我修正的开始：他借助哈利的眼睛看透了自己。他疯狂跳动的心脏告诉自己有多么震撼，有多么期待着这一刻，好像从出生到现在，每时每刻，连呼吸都顾不上地，期待着这一刻。被注视的这一刻。被爱的这一刻。告诉自己，你十分重要的这一刻。向自己承认，我很重要的这一刻。<br/>多么奇怪。他一直以来所渴望的就是找到自己的存在；但这一刻，他竟感觉身体里所有的一切都轻飘飘的。周围的东西也都轻飘飘的。他亲手选定的家具，它们本该结实地立在地上，他却感觉它们都跟他一起，浮到空气中了。他消散了，不再警惕，不再抵抗，好像仅仅存在于哈利的身上，然而他却从未觉得这般圆满。能让他感受到自己的只有一颗心。冲击着五脏六腑，牵引着从头到脚都剧痛起来的那颗心。<br/>斯内普不会不知道这不合情理。比起对莉莉的爱。比起对魔力的爱。哈利·波特是谁？莉莉·伊万斯的儿子，詹姆斯·波特的儿子，他在昨天还在邓布利多和满墙的画像面前宣誓过永远仇恨的人。面前这个哈利·波特是谁？距离他认识他还不到四十个小时，他时而热情时而低沉，有时敏感有时随性，一会儿激烈一会儿宽容；那双绿色的眼睛凝视着他，不过几秒钟而已。<br/>他不合情理。他也不合情理。它不合情理。<br/>但斯内普向来是个糊涂又清醒的人。他在该清醒的时候糊涂，该糊涂的时候清醒。他在糊涂的同时清醒着，好像在应该放过自己的时候扼住自己的咽喉。他那么清醒地意识到自己的恶劣本性，也因此看不清自己的下一步行动。他那么糊涂地爱上了面前这个男人，但他在这漫长又痛苦的意识之中找到了一团乱麻的开端，用手指紧紧握住了它。<br/>因为爱情本就是不讲道理，不知所起。与头脑无关，与心脏有关。<br/>就好像他讲不清记挂着“波特没有回来”与记挂“波特”没有回来这两件事之间的差异，他也讲不清他的爱情为什么突然出现，让他明白、相信、承认这是爱情。然而，如果不是爱情，它又是什么呢——比为之弃暗投明的感情更让他痛苦，比为之神魂颠倒的神秘更让他忘我？他的心脏仍像一只疯狂的猫头鹰，愚蠢地蹦跳，扑扇着翅膀，他的手指颤抖着，他的喉咙紧绷，眼睛睁大；他有股强烈的欲望，要去靠近面前的人，不知道要做什么，不需要做什么，只是靠近，近到二者融为一体，不再分离。他感觉自己回到了十几岁的年纪，下一秒就能抛下自己在真实的十几岁不会抛下的厚重书本，成为另一个自己，没有阻碍，没有自我怀疑，甩掉脚上碍事的鞋，迈开双腿朝阳光狂奔而去，任由头发被风吹向脸后，像个真正的少年一样。<br/>这束阳光出现得那么突兀，它也没有对他再三许下牢不可破的诺言，告诉他，他永远能拥有它。但他在这一刻，什么都不想思考，不想质疑，不想犹豫。一个眼神就够了。一个微笑就够了。一场争吵就够了。一顿丰盛的早餐就够了。一个托付的背影就够了。<br/>一声呼唤就够了。于是他坚定不移。他奔向阳光和阳光所想照耀的一切。<br/>那是他从来不曾发现的，带刺，却不让他感到疼痛的玫瑰。<br/> <br/>好像过了一万年，他才慢慢从哈利的眼神之中抽身而出。哈利看着他的目光逐渐带上担忧的、小心翼翼的犹豫，他轻轻呼唤了他一声：“教授？”<br/>斯内普不知道自己走神了多久。他应该感到尴尬，可是他只觉得十分舒适，不想从这片沉默中离开。<br/>但还是应该找些话说下去。<br/>毕竟——他终于回到现实——他不能让哈利知道。<br/>这想法令他痛苦，却没有任何其他的选项出现在他的脑海：他当然只能将这朵玫瑰保存在自己的心里。他仍然怯懦而自私，觉得若不将其展示，它就会永远盛开。<br/>他微微低头，看着哈利的眼睛。“说下去。”他说。这几个字变得那么难以开口，他的声带似乎被腐蚀了，像把老旧的琴。<br/>哈利更加疑惑了。“呃……”他蹲在地上，把重心挪到另一条腿上，“说什么？”<br/>“佩迪鲁和布莱克。”斯内普的心脏又抽搐了一下。不是因为这两个名字（多么令人诧异），而是他面临的生硬转换话题的局面。“把你知道的告诉我。”<br/>“哦。”哈利笑了笑，挑起眉毛，“我还以为我们在讨论我是否应该成长为一个无法无天高傲自大的讨厌鬼。”<br/>这让斯内普真真切切回想起波特的处境。改变时间的处境。从此，十三岁的波特小鬼将走上和面前这个男人全然不同的道路。<br/>他轻轻哼了一声。“如果你是在征求我的意见，”他把脸转开，看着墙角，说道，“幸运和顺利显然不利于你的智力发展。”<br/>你。斯内普默默想。所幸，是十三岁的你。他的心里升起一股强烈的愿望，它并非不可能：面前的男人留下来。如果他留下来，十三岁的哈利·波特成长成什么样又有什么关系？<br/>“好吧，这个我承认，”哈利说，他慢慢地撑着膝盖站起身。斯内普又想起他们刚才以某个不合理的姿势讨论了不合理的话题。“苦难是最好的老师。但我一直都是个——”<br/>不知怎么，他没有站稳。或许因为蹲得太久而头晕，哈利的身子摇晃了一下，朝前倒下去。<br/>他的右手撑在斯内普的脖子边上，左手则抓住了扶手，很惊险地保持了最后的平衡。<br/>他在刹那间变得那么近，几乎与斯内普胸膛贴着胸膛。斯内普被他困在椅子里。<br/>这是真的意外吗？他问自己。他看见淡淡的红色爬上哈利的颧骨和脸侧。他的眼睛瞪大了，但他并没有像受惊的兔子，跳起来躲到一边，连声道歉。<br/>哈利的呼吸几乎扑在他的脸上。<br/>哈利一字一顿，把没说完的话接上了：“——热爱享乐的混蛋。”斯内普在浑身燥热的状态中拨出一小撮精力来分辨他的语气：半认真，半调侃。<br/>如果说方才波特蹲在他面前，他想要靠近是出于纯粹的愿望，不带任何目的性，但现在的情况就大不相同了。<br/>“我不能再认同了。”斯内普咬着牙说道，“如果你愿意赏脸挪挪你的屁股——”<br/>哈利轻轻从鼻子里哼出一声作为应答。他照做了，一副从善如流的样子。<br/>他挪了挪屁股，放松了手臂的力道。他将膝盖分开，抵在椅子的两侧，坐在了斯内普的腿上，往前靠去。这下他的胸膛真的贴住了斯内普的胸膛。<br/>斯内普闻到他身上的味道。哈利经过一天的风尘仆仆，还没有洗澡，自然没有什么香喷喷的气味；但那股睡衣上的属于家和睡眠的气息仍算得上吸引人。<br/>他的手垂在腿边。如果伸直手指，能控制住波特的大腿。如果抬起，可以掐住他的腰背。他扣紧了手指。他不知道会在什么时候结束。而他希望这结束吗？他本可以在波特靠近的那一秒将他推开，但他没有。他不希望这个结束。他希望哈利再近一些。<br/>某一处隐秘的感觉也预示着他的渴望。<br/>思绪在震惊和沉迷之间翻搅，斯内普完全无法支持自己说出一句完整的话。他只知道这个行为显而易见地远远越过了正常社交应该有的尺度，比刚见面的那个下午哈利给予的拥抱更亲昵，亲昵过头，他无法给出一个合情合理的答案来欺骗自己说，跨坐在他身上的男人是在对他展示友好，而非赤裸裸的挑逗。<br/>他迟钝地意识到他和波特都是男人。<br/>这好像并不那么重要，相比他们的身份，还有隐忍不发的恩恩怨怨；这个小细节就像气泡一样冒出水面，瞬间爆破得无影无踪了。<br/>而接下去还有更过分的。<br/>两片嘴唇轻轻吻上他的侧颈。斯内普感到一阵眩晕，这个认知——被亲吻的认知——于他的脑海里无限展开，仿佛一道魔咒，在荒芜的田地上翻涌起金黄麦浪。直到听出耳边不知什么时候响起来的粗重的呼吸声是来自哈利，他才意识到自己的呼吸也处于这个状态。它们在午夜的地窖里交错无间。<br/>“就这样待一会儿好吗，教授？”哈利贴着他的脖子用气音喃喃说。斯内普没有动。而哈利的嘴唇——梅林在上——往下滑动了一些。他的手掌落到斯内普的肩膀上。那重量好像在他的肩头灼烧。斯内普闭上了眼睛，抬起下巴，好让湿润的温柔降临在他的喉结。<br/>他的理智已经死去，化成灰烬。当夜色重新侵入他与哈利之间——哈利拉开了距离——他立刻给出了反应。即使从前从未有过这方面的经验，他遵从了本能，双手忽然恢复了力量。<br/>他控制住了波特，将他摁在自己怀里。一只手捏住他的后颈，一只手拦住他的腰。他的嘴唇找到了对方的嘴唇。<br/>他应该知道这是一个陷阱——因为他往里跳的动作是如此迅捷，不加任何思索，他像一只绕着散发香甜气息的植物打转的动物。然而他几乎用尽全力地汲取着蜜，仿佛心知这是此生最后一次。<br/>哈利被他卡着脖子，勉强用胳膊肘和膝盖支撑身体。办公室的椅子显然不够宽敞，两个成年男人需要的至少是一条长沙发。他的大部分重量都压在了斯内普身上。斯内普感受到他的身躯和嘴唇都在颤抖；偶尔有轻轻的声音从那张微微红肿的嘴间溜出来。<br/>这场突兀而荒唐的闹剧结束在斯内普的进一步动作。他的手突破了衣物的隔阂，钻入棉质睡衣的衣摆，勾起下装的松紧带——摸到带着绒毛的皮肤。<br/>手下的身躯猛地向上弹了一下，一声呻吟在他耳边炸开。他的双腿被来自两侧的力道压向一处——是哈利的腿下意识地往回收紧。<br/>斯内普终于清醒了过来。<br/>他推开哈利，用了极大的力气。哈利跌跌撞撞地从椅子上下来，站稳了脚跟，整个人却还是摇摇欲坠的样子。他的眼睛蒙上一层隐约的水雾，像清晨的湖。<br/>虽然知道这样没有意义，斯内普还是欲盖弥彰地往上抬了抬腿，试图掩盖些什么，同时祈祷哈利不会注意到黑色袍子下的那个。<br/>他本应该咆哮着说出下面的话，显得自己十分清白，但嘶哑的声音显然毫无说服力。<br/>“你以为你在干什么？”斯内普骂道。他坐在椅子里，抬头看着哈利。<br/>哈利站在那里，轻轻喘气，平复着呼吸。<br/>半晌，他终于笑了笑。在此情此景下，那是个几乎浪荡的笑容。但他看上去几乎要哭出来。<br/>哈利的胸脯和喉咙发着颤。他回答：“哦，没什么。只是好奇。”<br/>一股及其强烈，宛如尖刀的怒火穿透了斯内普的大脑。本该想到这不过是一个玩笑。他恨自己的天真，竟然愚蠢地期待着……<br/>“好奇？”他慢慢地重复，“如果你需要一个排解寂寞的对象——”<br/>哈利转过身，在办公室内走了几个来回。<br/>“我想确认一些事情。”他说，背对着斯内普。<br/>斯内普听出了些不一样的东西。他在一片死沉沉的寂静中等待。<br/>哈利终于走回到他身边。他在他的面前，抬起手，掌心对准他的心脏。<br/>“我听见你的心跳。”哈利用一种轻到会被春风吹走的语调，好似在讲睡前故事一般，低喃道，“我想确定——”<br/>他抬起他的眼睛。<br/>“你。”他说，“还有我。”<br/>那你得出结论了吗。斯内普想问。然而哈利在他没有问出口之前，回答了他。<br/>他往前探身，用与语气同样轻的爱意，吻了他。<br/>“你知道我什么时候爱上了你吗？”他问他。他们回到了最初的姿势，哈利半蹲在斯内普面前，抬头看着他。<br/>哈利自顾自笑了笑，如让一片树叶在斯内普的耳边坠落。斯内普望着房间的墙壁，它们爬满了难以解读的藤蔓状花纹，似乎在缓缓转动，像个逃不开的漩涡。<br/>“那时候你让我看着你，”他说，“即使我不知道为什么，不知道你是什么样的人，完全不理解你——但我爱上了你。在我明白自己爱你之前，我就爱上了你。”<br/>“你在什么时候明白过来的？”斯内普轻声问。他不知道这些单词是怎么从他的嘴巴里滑出来，也许根本不是他在说话。是他的灵魂在说话。<br/>“现在。”哈利说，“直到现在。比你迟钝。我迟到了这么多年。”<br/>并不迟。斯内普想，你并没有来迟。你是恰到好处的一束阳光，你出现的时候永远刚刚正好，是最合适的时刻。他听见、看见、闻见一朵血红的玫瑰的盛开——他浸润在今夜的爱意之中，不再思考方认识不到两天的两个男人是否应该如此草率地坠入爱河，不再忧虑他们会拥有什么样的未来。没错，盛开的花会凋谢，因为时间。时间的法则，如同无法抗拒的狂流，明智者应该知难而退，避免被这浊流染脏了长袍。<br/>但他不在乎时间。他心头的花挣脱了囚笼，在空气里绽放：因为哈利想让它开放。不，迟钝的人是我。斯内普想。爱一个人，应当同时知晓所爱之人对自己的爱意。哈利察觉到了，他知道他爱他。<br/>这双向的、不合理的、前所未有的、独一无二的爱情。<br/>他有很多话想说，可是它们在他的心里飞快地游走，好像宇宙之初，茫然无序的一团团相互碰撞、寻找出路的原子。说出来便失去了原本的意义。于是他什么都没说。<br/>西弗勒斯·斯内普只是抛下所有的矜持，朝前伸出双臂，投入哈利·波特的怀抱。</p><p>这一定会成为人生中最难忘的一天。斯内普在心里默默下了判断。令人惊异的事件——哪怕仅仅往前倒退两个小时，那时的斯内普也绝不会相信自己会跟波特黏在一起，挤在用两把椅子合成的小沙发上，肩膀上挂着一条胳膊，那条无法无天的胳膊属于哈利·波特；哈利的另一只手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。<br/>波特看上去莫名……蓄谋已久，鉴于他表现出来的如鱼得水。斯内普难免因为对肢体接触的天然抗拒而感到别扭，哈利的每个小动作（比如用指节摩挲他的颧骨、随手搓捻他的发尾并且悄悄撇撇嘴）都让他浑身的血管极速蹿过一小股电流。实际上，是因为离开哈利比接近哈利更让人痛苦，他才选择和这个笑眯眯、一肚子坏水的家伙呆在一起，像一对连体婴儿。<br/>究竟是如何走到了这一步？这大概是个值得认真探讨的问题——而这耗力耗时，所以斯内普决定把注意力暂时挪开，放在揉搓哈利那毛蓬蓬的脑袋上。<br/>哈利躺倒在了他的膝头，向他投来亲昵又新奇的眼神，好像他是个失散多年的老朋友。这让斯内普感觉自己正在抚摸一条大狗。<br/>"到底是什么疯狂的想法让你变成这样？"他说着哼了一声，声音却极为轻柔，与他平时的态度相比，近乎是一句呢哝爱语。"你选择的可是个历史不净的恶人。"<br/>熟悉的掌控力终于回到他的身上。他暗暗希望这事还未发生在哈利身上，能给他机会从波特的小嘴里套出些话来，比如，他把记忆给波特看的事。他还没有忘记哈利隐瞒自己这件事情。正如邓布利多建议他的，他打算让波特说出来。<br/>好吧，他喜欢波特吗？现在的回答依然是不，这个词语偏离正确答案太远：喜欢和爱的差距就像狼人和真狼那么大。想到此处，他的心里涌起一股得意：邓布利多再神机妙算，恐怕也猜不到现在这个局面。<br/>哈利本在玩弄他长袍上的扣子。听到他这么说，他忽然停下了手头的动作，眯起眼睛。<br/>"历史不净？"他带着疑惑重复道，打量着斯内普。<br/>梅林。一双无形的手掐住了斯内普的脖子，好像带着尖刺的金属项圈。他到底知道多少？哈利知道他曾经是个食死徒、伏地魔的忠实信徒吗，以至于……<br/>以至于害死了他的父母。<br/>比他知道更糟糕的是他不知道——哈利不会以为，西弗勒斯·斯内普只是脾气不太好，实际上人不错吧？<br/>他低下头，一动不动地与哈利对视。他沉默着。他祈祷着。他在心里咒骂这该死的命运——没有人应该在爱河之中发现脚上缠着水草，每时每刻都有因无法逃离而淹死的危险。<br/>这时他想起来反思自己的草率了。他与波特之间有多么大的鸿沟啊，他应该记得面前这个波特对他来说近乎一个谜。而他大约是昏了头，竟在这个关头提出这样的问题。这会把哈利推开的。但从另一个角度说，难道他能逃避得了吗？<br/>于是他咬紧牙关，紧张地等待波特的反应。<br/>哈利也严肃地看着他。<br/>片刻之后，他咧开嘴，懒洋洋地笑了。<br/>"别傻了，"他反手拍了拍斯内普的大腿，说出这句话，忽然开始笑得极为厉害，越笑越大声，甚至蜷起身子，在他的怀里打起了滚。<br/>斯内普目瞪口呆地旁观波特的突然发疯。他的笑声回荡在密闭的空间里。<br/>他的空间里好像从未迎接过这样的笑声——那便笑吧，斯内普想，如果你愿意。他从这笑之中挖掘出希望，慢慢觉得事情似乎没有他想象得那么糟。<br/>哈利笑得眼泪都流了下来，他一边伸手抹去眼睑下的泪水，边仰起头，深深吸了一口气。<br/>"别傻了，"他重复了一遍，"我的……混——血——王——子。"<br/>在斯内普彻底因为这个称呼僵在原地之时（哈利将它念得油滑、装腔作势，极富戏剧性），哈利抬起胳膊，用手背轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，继续说道："我已经认识你十七年，亲爱的。"不同于方才突然爆发的放肆笑意，这句话被他用温柔的语气说出，如同为他而念的一首诗。<br/>我知道你，我认识你。从我懵懂的十一岁直到风雨之后的二十七岁。<br/>我认识你，从你的开端到你的结尾。<br/>斯内普慢慢地说："所以你知道……"<br/>哈利打断他："我知道。"他坐直身子，凑近斯内普，两只手拢在他的脸边。"我知道。"<br/>斯内普非常想要知道哈利究竟为什么会爱他，或者，只要他活着，还被爱着，他就想要知道。这个疑问就像一团永恒的活火。是的，哈利已经告诉他了：因为某一句话。因为没有原因，因为无法自控，因为本该如此——就好像斯内普爱他一样。所以他没有问，即使他永恒地想要追问。然而还有一句话滚动在他的舌尖——<br/>"永远别说这个。"哈利看见他张开了嘴，便说道。他用嘴堵住他的话语。等那尚未成型的开头彻底消解在唇舌之间，哈利轻却坚定地对他说：<br/>"永远都别说对不起。"<br/>他看见斯内普犹豫的眼睛。他想了想，忽然笑了，眨眨眼，补充说："其实如果你想说，那也没关系。"<br/>斯内普说："对不起。"<br/>他无法控制自己。他那么渴望说出这句话，就像吐出潜藏多年的毒瘤，而这个过程虽然痛苦却如此简单，他感到一阵空虚的惊讶。<br/>哈利搂住他，微笑说："我听到了。"<br/>原来是这样。那就是这样。哈利知道。当斯内普还在怀疑中质询自己，确认着自己的本性：那一点点可怜的善意会不会在黑暗前退却，为利益而自我消灭，被权力再次腐蚀？——哈利已经站在河岸的另一边，朝他伸出手，告诉他：不要怕。你只需要蹚过这条河。流水不会将你带走。<br/>到我这里来。<br/>但他确实地在这流水中挣扎，那么多淤泥沉积在他的肺部，他呼出的气息都带着污秽的腥臭。这本该让人厌恶，应该为他所羞耻，他必须痛恨自己且永远折磨自己，因为这是无法解决的问题：哈利无法代替任何人原谅他。他无法代替詹姆斯和莉莉原谅斯内普，更无法代替死在黑魔王手下的冤魂宽恕一个同谋者。<br/>于是哈利说：如果你想说对不起，那就说吧。<br/>斯内普说了。好像压抑的狂流多年来第一次溃坝，涤净身体的每一处，他头一次感受到毫无保留的愧疚、悲伤，和随之而来的轻松。<br/>他从洪水之下探出了头，呼吸到第一口空气。<br/>就是这样，一个天使赠予他的，羽毛般的救赎。他不需要一张木筏，不需要别人的谅解；他只需要哈利的一句话，引领他往上升。</p><p>斯内普竭尽全力地控制面部表情，不想让爱人看见自己心中那么多翻涌的思绪；他从最深处了解我就够了，斯内普苦中作乐地想，成功地娱乐了自己。不需要波特每时每刻把我的脸当作幼儿画本一样翻看。<br/>他搜肠刮肚，找出一句话，使得对话继续下去。或许，更进一步地打探些什么。<br/>"是啊，救世主多么了解我。"他的手指重新开始拨弄着哈利的头发，他们肩并肩靠在一起。"罗马尼亚，是吗？那时你怎么没做到让我回心转意？"<br/>哈利调整了一下坐姿。这花了几个眨眼的时间。"因为你是个比牛还倔的、不肯听别人说话的老混蛋。"他佯怒道，"你说你受够了叽叽喳喳的弱智小孩，卢平教授看起来很喜欢担任保姆的角色，那不如把教师的位子慷慨地捐赠给他。"<br/>"卢平？"斯内普撅起嘴厌恶地说，"我为什么会选择把——"他忽然停顿了一下，继而难以置信地发问，"你难道不是教黑魔法防御？难道卢平教魔药学？"<br/>哈利觉得自己随口扯的谎快把还活着的斯内普气死过去了。他连忙说："不不，是黑魔法防御——卢平教授后来辞职了。"<br/>斯内普狐疑地看着他："那魔药学呢？"<br/>"斯拉格霍恩。"哈利不情愿地回答，"看在梅林的份上，你真像只护崽的母鸡。"可能这个比喻唯一的违和之处就在于"小鸡仔"是某种奇怪的东西。<br/>恶狠狠地盯着他看了好一会儿，斯内普调转了目光。"你很难说服我相信罗马尼亚比这种情况更加吸引人。"<br/>哈利谨慎地回复："谁知道呢，战争会改变一个人。"<br/>斯内普没话说了，他点了点头，权当被说服。以后有的是时间拷问你，他心想。"那谈谈你的教父。"他说，用嫌弃的口吻掩盖他想要和哈利多呆一会儿的事实，"你今天早上是去找他了？"<br/>哈利笑了笑。<br/>他开始讲述。</p><p>今天（或者说，昨天。哈利和斯内普已经在不知不觉中迈过了两天的分界线。）哈利起了个大早。他服下斯内普提供的隐形药水，去厨房偷了吃的，但仍然选择了将隐形衣带去魁地奇球场。<br/>咆哮的风雨是隐形衣无法阻挡的，而在服用药水后它也丧失了功效，但哈利想带着它。因为他要去见小天狼星；在他和詹姆斯的青春时代，他们曾多少次并肩躲在它下头游荡啊。<br/>天气和记忆中一样糟糕。等登上球场的最高处，他感觉骨头都被冰凉的雨水冻结了，这让他忍不住赞叹魔法界对魁地奇的无比热爱。当然，他也是其中一员。<br/>在人群中寻找斯内普比他想象得简单得多——几乎没有花费什么力气，他就透过雨幕瞥见了那一身黑色长袍，而这身衣服的主人显然心情糟糕，隔着很远，哈利都能自行描绘出斯内普的臭脸。<br/>令人惊奇的事实：斯内普竟然跑出来看没有斯莱特林参加的魁地奇比赛。<br/>不过哈利很快就顾不上斯内普了。比赛开始，两队队员升入空中，人群发出海啸般的欢呼和尖叫，而哈利四处张望，希望能够找到偷偷溜上来的小天狼星。<br/>他的确找到了。一个黑色的身影在湿漉漉的座椅后面一闪而过，捕捉了哈利的注意。他连忙跑过去，提防着因为踩到水坑滑倒。<br/>很近了——他可以看见大狗纠结成团的毛发下，一根根清晰的肋骨随着呼吸起起落落。哈利从隐形衣里掏出鸡腿，在空中晃了晃。<br/>大狗被香气引诱了。哈利看着它猛然扭过头来。<br/>"来这里。"哈利小声说，"大脚板，到我这儿来。"他不知道小天狼星听见了没有，周围嘈杂无比，巨大的灰色天幕笼罩在他们的头顶，好像困囿了他们的重逢。<br/>小天狼星往他这里走了两步。<br/>哈利坐在脚边的座位上，伸长了手臂，说："是新鲜的，快吃吧。"<br/>大狗把嘴吻凑了过来。它嗅了嗅鸡腿，又抬起两只呆滞的眼睛望着哈利所在的虚空。<br/>"你是安全的，大脚板，别怕。"哈利说。他忽然意识到此刻的自己对于小天狼星来说是什么。他的声音。就像他长着和父亲相似的面孔，他们也拥有相似的嗓音。<br/>他听见自己模糊而颤抖的声音在滂沱大雨之中响起。"别拒绝我，朋友，"他说，"我们十二年没见了，不是吗？"<br/>我与你分别十二年，就像大脚板也失去了尖头叉子十二年。<br/>可能是这个场景太过虚幻，瓢泼大雨让天地失色，理智也不再重要，在浓烈的思念中颠倒。他几乎相信了自己的话。看起来小天狼星也一样。<br/>有一阵子，大约出于青少年，或者说人的本能，他极度反感他人拿他与父母进行比较：你像你的爸爸，但眼睛像妈妈。这个说法实在太熟悉了。敌人们和旁观者看他的伤疤，爱他的人看他的脸庞和眼睛。他想要挣脱这个。<br/>但现在，他的胸口仿佛被一阵锐痛刺穿，被尖头叉子刺穿，它就寄生在他的胸口，永远活在那里，汩汩流淌的血是他强烈的爱意。<br/>大狗颤巍巍地叼住了鸡腿。哈利轻轻抚摸着它骨瘦如柴的身体，拍拍它的凸起的肩胛。小天狼星把鸡腿含在嘴里，眼睛却一直注视着声音的来处，嘴角淌下口涎，混着雨水往下直流，显得神情疯狂。但哈利只看见它忽然点亮的、含着泪水的眼睛。<br/>他把一包鸡腿都递给小天狼星，对他说："快点走吧，摄魂怪快要来了，别让它们找到你。我会让克鲁克山来找你的，等等我。"<br/>小天狼星呜咽了一声。它凑近哈利，将下巴抵在他的膝头。断断续续的嚎叫从它的嘴里溢出，被大雨扑打到泥水之中，哈利知道这是一条狗发出的的痛哭。<br/>等寒冷席卷了整个场地，它终于叼着鸡腿消失。 </p><p>他讲得困了。他趴在斯内普的怀里，含含糊糊，前言不搭后语地讲着小天狼星走之前恋恋不舍的眼神，讲着他曾经奔过遥远的距离，只为能提前在麻瓜的街区看他的教子一眼。他讲述当初他如何借出那辆炫酷的摩托，而直到进入魔法世界之前，它还时常会在哈利的梦里出现，带他飞出积灰、逼仄的储物间。他说起那疯狂的结局，彼得的背叛，小天狼星的愧疚和赎罪。他独独不讲小天狼星消失在帷幕之后，可是每一个关于他的回忆，都好像从帷幕后飘荡出来。<br/>他不停地讲着，现在轮到斯内普来朝他伸出手。他用一只手搂住哈利的肩膀，传递温热的能量，哈利则在一阵阵的痛楚中握紧他的另一只手，埋头在他的怀里，克制着想要哭泣的欲望。<br/>"我会让他活下来。"他说，"我会还他清白，他可以以自由人的身份返回学校。"<br/>斯内普没有说任何其他的话。他只是抱着哈利，说："你会的。"</p><p>等到哈利真的在他怀里无声地陷入梦境，发出均匀的呼吸声，斯内普低头看着他，体会心里泛起的无措，混合着心疼和无奈。他斟酌一会儿，最后试图把他抱回房间。<br/>他失败了。斯内普摇摇摆摆地将他拦腰抱起的一瞬间，哈利被腾空感唤醒。<br/>他瞪大眼睛望着斯内普离他极近的脸。<br/>一阵热浪冲上斯内普的脸颊。他浑身一颤，下意识松开了手。哈利"啊！"地叫了一声，龇牙咧嘴地趔趄到了地上，顺手揪住斯内普的袖口——<br/>他的体重可不轻。于是斯内普和哈利一起兵荒马乱地跌倒在地。<br/>哈利被他压在身下，腾出一只手去揉屁股，拉长了声音说道："我希望你的地毯足够干净，我可穿着睡衣！"<br/>斯内普恶劣地回答："一年清洁一次。"他的发尾垂在哈利的脸颊上。他装作无视了此刻二人尴尬的姿势，慢慢从哈利的身上挪开。</p><p>等他们重新站立在地面上，哈利冲他咧嘴笑了起来。是时候说晚安了。斯内普能感受到心底那股强烈的不情愿。<br/>"我在想——"哈利说。<br/>斯内普说："什么？"<br/>他们又站得很近了。恐怕短短今晚，斯内普与他人亲密接触的时长倍数已经一翻再翻——他同谁这么亲密过呢？<br/>哈利微微仰头，与斯内普鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。他抬起眼睛。<br/>斯内普看见他眼底的笑意，像一潭池水之下盈盈游动的小鱼。<br/>"我准备做一件事。"哈利的声音太轻，几乎像斯内普的幻觉。<br/>这是挑战极限的一晚。斯内普的耐心突然好像活的泉水，永远没有尽头。他等哈利的下一步动作。<br/>哈利眨了眨眼睛，然后说话了。<br/>"西弗勒斯。"<br/>这不过是一个单词。四个变化的音节。<br/>但海啸也不过从地壳的一个裂缝开始。<br/>舌尖朝前轻轻送出，上门齿和下唇再将它拦截住。它便回转——将一腔热忱卷入口腔，吞入腹中，让这个名字永远停驻在身体里——<br/>西弗勒斯。<br/>这个名字并不温柔，它带有严厉而保守的味道，让每个霍格沃茨的学生都不寒而栗。然而哈利用它道出其主人恰如其名的风格——用面具掩盖的真相，尖刺后的软肉，切割自己，在假面后挣扎——属于斯内普的温柔。<br/>再说一遍吧：舌尖探出，对他展现爱意，这是一个音；用唇齿保护它只被最爱的人听到，这是第二个音；揽回跃动的音调，让它们像糖球一样在舌头上慢慢融化，这是第三个音；舌尖回到原位，一丝叹息般的呼吸的降落，这是关于爱你的永恒而踏实的承诺，第四个也是最后一个音。<br/>西——弗——勒——斯。<br/>是属于你的、独一无二的发音，是只有你能读懂的、最幽微的含义，是即使千万人呼喊这个单词，也只有你才真正能用它将我唤醒。它是唯独授权予你、得以开启我的银色钥匙。<br/>"西弗勒斯·斯内普。"哈利轻声地说，"如果我没记错，我已经说过了，我觉得我已经说过很多遍；但我还要再说一遍。"<br/>"我爱你，西弗勒斯——从始至终。"</p><p>旖旎的氛围总是难以保持很久，它常常难以控制地往尴尬的方向滑去。脸颊绯红地和对方对视一会儿后，哈利从斯内普的手臂中间抽身而出，后退两步，站在通往卧室的走廊入口处。"我去洗澡了，"他挠挠头，"你也早点休息。呃，晚安。"<br/>大概是觉得斯内普道晚安的场景太过魔幻，哈利赶在他真的这么做之前连跑带逃地蹿出了他的视线。<br/>斯内普站在原地。灯光如同一个小太阳，在他头顶闪耀。</p><p>哈利擦干身上的水珠，慢吞吞地换上蓝色的睡衣，在卧室焦虑不安地走动。<br/>你真的准备这么做吗？他问自己。<br/>显然，今晚的一切都是你的推动造成的，是你亲手将斯内普和自己推到一条不能回头的道路上。你穿过时间，从地狱里将他带回，可是你真的能和他一起走出那段无法回首的归途吗？你听见他了，他执着地请求你，一直在暗示着对真相的渴求，希望你能敞开心扉，把一切告诉他。可你不敢回头看他，怕一旦回头，他就消失不见了。<br/>他有多少事情没有告诉他啊：过去的，未来的。过去是已经发生的未来，未来是还没发生的过去。他知道斯内普承受多大的自我怀疑。哈利也一样。<br/>就像斯内普质疑过的：当改变了这个时刻，下个时刻也会改变。十三岁的哈利可能不再经历那些苦难，而苦难带来的教训、情感和成长也都不复存在；三十四岁的斯内普可能不再对抗那些黑暗，而绝境打磨出的珍珠也许同样被早早地、无形地丢弃了。他想要为所有人创造一条更轻松的道路，然而——<br/>这并不一定是最正确的。<br/>若说这些关乎于未来的他、斯内普和其他人，尚有时间留以思考，另一个问题则迫在眉睫。<br/>如果你继续按照欲望这么做，再继续靠近，斯内普所剩无几的全身而退的可能性就彻底消失了。<br/>但是——<br/>如果他是一个侥幸逃脱的例外呢？如果结局不会那么糟呢？</p><p>他下午见过赫敏。敏锐的小女巫好不掩饰对他的担忧，大睁着眼，仿佛他是一座图书馆，等待她用十二分的耐心和努力，从里面挖掘出事情的起因经过。<br/>"为什么我们能够看见你？"她踮起脚，咬字过于用力，好像想把眼睛凑近了观察他的每一个表情，"同时看见你们两个，这是不合理的。"<br/>"也许是因为我比较特殊。"哈利试图开个玩笑。<br/>"不。"赫敏皱起鼻子，反驳道，"这是最基本的时间法则，你会倒霉的。"<br/>"谢谢，赫敏。"哈利垂头丧气地说，在心里感叹赫敏犀利得一如既往。她总是让他扫兴，却又往往是对的。"我会注意这一点的，好吗？我想借用一下你的时间转换器。"<br/>赫敏露出慌张的表情，但一瞬间又平复下来。"哦，所以你知道了，是吗？"她说着，把藏在胸前的项链扯了出来，抬了抬眉毛，"我该想到的，肯定没办法瞒过你们。"<br/>哈利笑了。"你的确瞒得很好。"他说，边伸手将转换器转过一圈。<br/>滴答。<br/>"怎么样？"赫敏紧张地说。<br/>"它很正常——极度无聊的一小时。"哈利耸耸肩，将转换器还给她，"谢谢你。"<br/>赫敏看上去轻松了些许，放松了肩膀。但她还是一副忧心忡忡的模样。"哈利，"她犹豫地说，"等你回去——"<br/>"无论我在哪里，我都会非常想念你。"哈利说。"即使和二十七岁的你一起喝咖啡，我也会抽时间想念现在的你的。"<br/>"拜托，那还是不要了吧。"赫敏终于被他逗笑了，"梅林，我真的二十七岁了吗？"<br/>"你还是这么漂亮。"哈利笑道。</p><p>他看着赫敏乱蓬蓬的头发消失在拐角处。<br/>他紧紧攥着拳头，感受头脑中慌乱的思绪，它们四处奔走，漫无目的。太阳穴的血管噗噗跳动，十根手指却冰凉。<br/>他说的不是真的。时间转换器并没有正常运作，它只是转动了虚无的一圈，而他还在原地。</p><p>他回不到未来了，至少无法通过最安全合理的方式。<br/>那如果他不走呢？如果他就在这里，陪伴斯内普度过这一生？<br/>他会从最基本的时间法则中幸存吗？</p><p>斯内普熄灭灯光，回到房间，慢吞吞地换上灰色的睡衣，心里明白，今夜的入眠将是个灾难：睁着眼直到天明的可能性是百分之三十五。等他躺在床上，拉好被子，不由自主地回想起波特的嘴唇——<br/>咚咚咚。<br/>他睁开眼。<br/>"教授？"哈利的声音从门外传来，"你睡着了吗？"<br/>"难道我能回复是吗？"斯内普讥讽地说，边坐起身来。<br/>方才三声轻轻的敲门声还在他心头回响；实际上，那是他的心跳。<br/>门把手咔嚓响了一声，房门被打开了。<br/>"……我准备做一件事情。"哈利腼腆地说。令人感到惊讶，波特竟然在这么一个峰回路转的夜晚后表现出腼腆。借着微暗的光线，斯内普看见他的手里抱着枕头和被子。<br/>"你想做的事情真多。"斯内普说，感觉他们已经有了心照不宣的默契，即使这份默契有些廉价，有脑子的人都能看得出来。"快点滚进来。"<br/>哈利笑了笑，关上门，拖鞋在地面上发出啪嗒的声响。他走到床边，放下手里的床上用品，装模作样地低头问他：<br/>"我能和你一起睡吗？"<br/>斯内普无情地说："难道你的卧室是摆设吗？"<br/>哈利想了想："也许……用来欢迎我的到来？"<br/>"那么，欢迎你。"斯内普语气阴森。"打算在床边傻愣一整夜？"<br/>"当然不。"哈利笑道。他蹬掉了鞋，坐到床边，然后利索地把腿一抬，翻上了床。<br/>悉悉索索。<br/>斯内普："你的眼睛出了什么问题？谁让你从我这一边上床的？——别挤！"<br/>哈利嗤嗤笑说："我就是想从你这边上，"他又用屁股顶了一下斯内普，"你躺过的地方暖和。麻烦你挪挪屁股腾点地儿。"<br/>他听见斯内普闷闷地吐出呼吸——下一秒，并没有自控成功的老蝙蝠一把抓住他的胳膊，将他按在软乎乎的被褥里，翻身在他上方盯着他，像一条毒蛇一样充满危险意味地说："假如你想睡地板，或者根本不想睡——那你就再乱动一下。"<br/>哈利立刻乖乖地躺成木乃伊。"好的，先生。"他说。<br/>斯内普哼了一声，伸手整理了两个枕头，在他身边躺好，拉起被子。<br/>不知过了多久，久到哈利已经迷迷糊糊地在睡梦之湖上悠悠飘荡，他听见一阵风吹过耳廓。是身边人低沉的声音，仿佛一只柔软的鹅毛枕头。<br/>"晚安，哈利。"</p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Third Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人不应该期待平静，当斯内普被身边的剧烈动静吵醒时，他浑身无力地思考着。<br/>他并非对睡眠有极高的要求。作为一个搞研究、接订单的魔药大师，他的无数个夜晚都充斥着草药和动物内脏混合起来的气味，他习惯了整夜不睡。但如果他打定主意要好好睡一觉，霍格沃茨被黑魔王入侵也无法阻止他。<br/>从当下的情况看来，黑魔王不过如此。因为哈利·波特显然可以。<br/>斯内普艰难地撑开沉重的眼皮，一寸一寸扭动脖子，往身边骚乱的源头看去。波特是怎么做到一个人制造出这么大的噪音的。他甚至像一个小婴儿一样拳打脚踢。他昏昏沉沉地想。<br/>哈利正像一条旱地上的鱼，浑身抽搐，扑腾个不停。斯内普抓过魔杖说了声"荧光闪烁"，在波纹般的蓝色荧光下看见哈利满是冷汗的额头，他双眼紧闭，张着嘴巴用力地呼吸。<br/>"哈利。"斯内普握住他的手腕，轻声叫他。<br/>哈利猛地挣扎起来，比方才的动作更加激烈。"放开我，罗恩！"这句话从他嘴里冲出。<br/>斯内普有些惊讶：韦斯莱。他本以为梦里的波特正处于某个极为危险的境地，箍住他的手的应该是可怕的敌人，而不是他最好的伙伴。<br/>"别拦着我！"哈利继续喊叫，这时他被斯内普搂住肩膀，在束缚之中扭动着身体，胳膊肘击打到斯内普的肋骨，让他呼吸一窒。"他要死了！你们没看见吗，我得去——"<br/>"谁？"斯内普在他耳边低声问道，"在哪里？我没看见任何人。"<br/>梦里的哈利似乎激动到无视了他的提问："他要杀他！就在那，我能够拦住他！！让我去！"<br/>斯内普松开手。看上去他必须允许这段剧情继续进行，而不是让梦里的波特被困在原地。夜凝固着——安全的黑暗。斯内普好像与它们融为一体，从躯壳中脱身而出，自上而下地观察房间里发生的事情。他明白自己的确是个冷血的混蛋。面对梦魇中的爱人，正常人应当惊慌失措。但斯内普想，这毕竟不是什么大事。他很快就会醒过来的。<br/>哈利像真的奔跑起来一样，从原先极度紧张的状态中挣脱出来，骤然伸展了身体。这种放松肌肉的情形没能持续几秒钟，看上去他的确很快地到达了目的地。<br/>他开始剧烈地颤抖。斯内普举着魔杖，看着他的下巴打颤，咯咯作响。<br/>"不。"他说。"不。"<br/>"不，教授，不要。求求你。"<br/>教授。斯内普想，难道是邓布利多？哈利梦见了邓布利多被伏地魔杀害的场景，或者邓布利多奄奄一息的场景，那么他如此激烈的反应是合理的。<br/>"不。"哈利还在念叨。除了说这句话你还会什么，斯内普刻薄地想，麻烦你多给出一点重要信息。他伸手控制住哈利的两只手，它们胡乱向前抓握，像溺水的人。<br/>"告诉我你看见了什么。"斯内普说，"你看见了谁？哈利，告诉我。"<br/>哈利慢慢朝他靠近，反手抓着斯内普，在凌乱的呼吸中说："斯内普。"<br/>斯内普下意识屏住了呼吸，在尚未反应过来这句话背后的含义之时。<br/>"我在看着你，我在看着你。"哈利贴在他耳边说，抵抗着斯内普的控制，用力把手指探向他的脖颈，"别放弃，好吗？别睡，看着我——我带你去校医院，你会没事的。西弗勒斯，和我在一起。挺住，好吗？"<br/>他的声音此时冷静坚毅得可怕，好像一块没有任何裂缝的大理石，但斯内普知道这是苦苦支撑的结果，就像按住他的动脉的双手一般，绝望地调动出最后一丝力气和勇气。<br/>"好。"斯内普的声音有些恍惚，仿佛一个牵线木偶。他回答哈利："我会的。"</p><p>斯内普走在灰蒙蒙的走廊上。天色尚早，学生们都还在寝室里睡觉。他像一片阴影，穿过古老的城堡。<br/>"你会没事的，西弗勒斯。"<br/>他想到这句话，笑了笑。话语的主人此刻还沉浸在睡眠中——魔药大师有一千种方法，让做噩梦的男人安稳地享受几个小时的无梦沉睡。<br/>当然了。他想。当然了。波特的支支吾吾、语焉不详都有了合理的解释。没有什么罗马尼亚，什么环球旅行——这些从来不会跟斯内普搭上关系。他大步地越过黑暗，将昏暗的光与黑漆漆的影都抛在身后，用长长的袍子将它们拂去，心里感到一阵独特的轻松，好像万物生长之时，于无人处默默伸展的一株幼苗。<br/>波特的确非常了解我，他对自己说。这两天，我就像一条饥饿的狗一样跟在肉的后头奔跑，追随着虚无缥缈的香味：多么巧妙的可能性。当被告知自己的未来竟然与想象相差如此之大，任谁都会想对未来一探究竟。<br/>他害怕我知道结局，他明白目标在我的人生里是何等程度的缺乏：我的目标便是每时每刻的当下，这不如被称为"没有目标"。而当下的生命是那么脆弱，它持续地被救赎和愧疚所腐蚀，被报复的快感和低俗的羞辱畸形地喂养，一旦平衡打破，黑暗笼罩周围，没有什么东西能够指引我。我可能遵从人的本能，惧怕死亡，渴望活着，但若真的需要在我脖子上砍上一刀，也不会比松开一条小船的绳结更困难。<br/>然而哈利·波特抹去那段黑暗，为我创造出一轮悬挂在眼前的月亮。<br/>怕我坠入黑暗，怕我松开手，任由自己坠入黑暗。但他想错了。<br/>因为我拨开遮眼的云雾，拒绝那轮虚假的月，却找到让月亮发光的、真正明亮的东西。<br/>他是我的太阳，他让我的心魂闪亮，像钻石一样。</p><p>那么我现在应该为他做点什么。</p><p>清晨的图书馆只有她一个人。赫敏将怀里的几本书放在脚边，坐在地上翻看起来。<br/>她不禁有些悲观地降低了期望值，因为她也不知道自己在寻找什么。<br/>但书籍向来让她无比专注。等她意识到有脚步声出现在周围，它已经近在咫尺；赫敏抬起头，随即瞪大了眼睛。<br/>出现在书架边上，同样惊讶地望着她的，是面色苍白的斯内普。<br/>"教授，您好。"她小心翼翼地说。<br/>"格兰杰小姐，"斯内普慢吞吞地说，一边打量着她和她手中的书籍，"没想到你会在这么早的时间点……出现在禁书区。"<br/>"我是经过允许的，"赫敏连忙说，掏出口袋里的纸条，打开来，向斯内普展示上面的签名：米勒娃·麦格。<br/>"我想，我有权利了解有什么珍贵的知识是三年级学生需要通过禁书来获取的。"斯内普说，向她摊开手掌。赫敏不情不愿地从地上爬起，把书递到他手上。<br/>斯内普翻过封面。<br/>《河流此岸：时空穿梭者的五十个残片》。<br/>他弯下身检查其他几本书：《时间转换器的运作和魔法起源》《过去与未来：巫师的自我探寻史》《我们有可能摆脱时间的束缚吗？》《麻瓜时空理论》《关于时间的一百个神秘故事》。<br/>盯着它们看了许久，斯内普终于抬起眼神，对上赫敏紧张的眼睛。<br/>"他告诉了你什么？"他问。<br/>赫敏一愣。"什么？"她说，"您说他吗？"<br/>"当然。"斯内普不耐烦地说，"除了他还有谁，你那两个每天除了吃饭睡觉什么事情都不往脑子里装的小男孩吗？"<br/>一股恼火从赫敏的眼里一闪而过，这是一种每个格兰芬多学生迟早会在面对斯内普时呈现的状态。不过她很快平复了下来，抓住了话语中的重点："所以他也告诉了您什么，是吗？"她机敏地说，"不然您来禁书区的这个区域干什么呢？这一块儿专门收集了关于时间的书。"<br/>斯内普的脸色十分不好看。"这不是你应该关心的事情。"他口气生硬地说。<br/>"我无意冒犯您的隐私，"赫敏说，声音不高，彬彬有礼，但她打定了主意要让斯内普说些什么出来，她胸有成竹、以理服人的表情让斯内普恼怒。"但如果您也想了解关于时间或者哈利的问题，我们一起合作是不错的选择。"斯内普在她说出"合作"的时候轻蔑地哼了一声，而她硬着头皮说了下去，并且让斯内普的表情发生了变化。<br/>"如果您了解哈利，就会知道，他不擅长寻求帮助。他是个把很多事情藏在心里的傻瓜。"她用诚恳的眼睛望着他，"我觉得自己没有判断错误：他现在也没有变，即使他已经是个大得多的男人了。"她耸耸肩，"他有事瞒着我。可能他也瞒着您。我们可以把拼图凑起来，即使只是完整了一点点。"<br/>即使斯内普痛恨称赞一个格兰芬多，他也不得不承认赫敏·格兰杰是个聪慧的女孩。他让步了，挑挑眉，将书本还给她，说："告诉我你的发现。"</p><p>没能了解到很多新信息，这在斯内普意料之中。如今的波特不是个漏洞百出的小男孩，即使他的撒谎技术仍然让人无法恭维，他起码达到了守口如瓶的水准。斯内普和赫敏要做的是一起推理。<br/>斯内普不熟悉时间的概念。与其说是知识的缺失，不如说是思维的缺失：他很少去想这方面的问题。可能很多人都一样。他和赫敏·格兰杰在桌前相对而坐，手指停留在书页上，那里写着时间转换器的造型内涵：<br/>……金色的沙漏。在沙漏中，我们能够同时获得圆形和三角形的双重印象，圆形象征着流转的时间，三角形则向我们展示稳固的时间法则……当使用者转动转换器，沙漏的旋转轨迹勾画出宽面的圆弧，提供给时空穿梭者们进入的缝隙与通道，圆弧形也再次暗示了流转与其轮回的内在含义，中心与弧面各点的距离相等；而值得注意的是：对称的沙漏，本身就是回归原点的虚无象征，拥有流动的沙粒，好像重叠的、活着的眼睛……<br/>"教授？"赫敏说，"你听一听这个。"<br/>"时间是目前所知最自觉、最不可捉摸却充满规律的东西：以往的经验足以证明这一点。"她读道，声音微微有些发抖，不知道是因为害怕还是激动，"即使时空穿梭极大的危险性令人惊恐，历史上这么做并且消失在时间之河里的巫师仍不计其数。他们在似乎已知的过去被未知杀害，而时间这个完美的自愈者，轻而易举地缝合了他们造成的细微伤口。亡者的生存迹象被扭曲、清除，连最亲近的家人朋友都不再记得他们的存在，母亲忘记儿子，爱人的枕边空空如也——"<br/>斯内普的手指不自觉抠住了书脊。<br/>"——但是，即使是这样，也有例外。有些幸运的穿梭者似乎被人们极为深刻地铭记着，以至于时间都无法阻止这种记忆。这里记载一则著名的传说：公元十四世纪，一个女童因具有不同寻常的能力而被指控为女巫（据传其名为梅达），被愚昧而疯狂的麻瓜虐待致死。她的兄弟埃蒙亲眼见证了女孩的死亡，并对这个惨剧念念不忘。多年后，娶妻生子的巫师埃蒙通过不可知的原因，寻找到了溯洄时间的方法，却再也没有回到家人的身边。他可怜而忠贞的妻子，身为麻瓜却对丈夫保有无比热忱的爱，每时每刻都全力发掘着丈夫存在过的痕迹，认识她的人都认为她是不洁和疯狂的，不愿意接近这个孤身一人养育孩子却声称拥有丈夫的女人。据说她在某一天点燃了一堆柴火，先将孩子投入火中，随即紧跟着跳入，大声喊着我可以穿过它。若从巫师的角度来看，也许这句话更准确的意思是通过火焰可以到达某个地方。最令人惋惜的是，这位女子并没有留下姓名，反而是她口中难以证实的故事授予其丈夫和女孩两个流传的名字。"</p><p>赫敏读完了一长段文字。<br/>斯内普没有说话。最终是赫敏打破了沉默。<br/>她的嗓音因为一下子说了太多话而略微有些沙哑。"教授，你觉得——"<br/>"我希望你能够以简洁的语言概括文字的重点，而不是花费这么长时间来分享一些对我们的现状毫无帮助的信息。"斯内普打断她，冷漠地说，但他的手指仍然紧紧摁在书上。<br/>"好的。"赫敏颤抖地说。如果他没有看错，女孩的眼睛里慢慢泛起泪花。她控制着自己的声音，低着头说："我在想，等他离开了……会……"她停下来，犹豫了。<br/>"担心这些无济于事。"斯内普说，"我们要解决的是他的事。"<br/>"是的，是的，"赫敏飞快地抹了把眼睛，说，"您是对的。对不起。"<br/>斯内普真正地对这个女孩感到惊讶了。他相信十三岁的波特根本无法完整地读完赫敏方才朗读的文字——更别提与一个三十岁的成年人一起讨论问题，以一种有来有往的理智的方式。<br/>"时间转换器，是吗。"斯内普合上手中的书，将它放在一边，"波特有没有找过你？"<br/>"呃——"赫敏说，眨眨眼睛，摇晃了一下蓬乱的头发，"没有。"<br/>"注意，格兰杰小姐，这是两个问题。"斯内普用一种预示着"格兰芬多宝石陷入危机"的声音轻轻提示道，"波特有没有找过你……以及为了什么。"<br/>赫敏痛苦地皱起了眉头，仍然垂死挣扎："他——他想问问我知不知道关于时间转换器的事情——"<br/>"如果他作为黑魔法防御课教师，还需要请教一个年龄不及他一半的小姑娘这类问题，"斯内普说，"我想他需要被好好修理一番。现在，"他的手指不耐烦地在桌面上敲了敲，这是个毫无必要的威胁动作，让赫敏惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。"我给过你机会。把你的时间转换器拿出来。"<br/>"先生！"赫敏忍不住喘了一口气，"你怎么——"<br/>"这难道不够明显吗。"斯内普说，"鉴于你对时间问题非同寻常的关注度和敏锐度，以及借阅的书籍。"他冲方才那本《时间转换器的运作和魔法起源》扬了扬下巴，"依然是麦格教授给的批准？"<br/>"是的。"赫敏收紧下颌，不得不承认。将金色的小沙漏从胸前扯了出来，她将它递到了斯内普的手掌上。<br/>斯内普打量着它。此时天色已经大亮，稀薄的阳光从窗外滑进室内，时间转化器在他的指尖闪闪发光。<br/>他挪了挪手腕。三角形……圆形……流动的沙粒和眼睛。他并没有看出什么东西来，有些禁书之所以成为禁书的原因也许是因为通篇都是漫天胡扯、胡说八道。<br/>"他对你说了什么？"斯内普问，垂着眼睛，似乎仍在观察那个神奇的小东西。<br/>"他找我借用了它。"赫敏看上去完全放弃了，坦白道，"往前回溯了一个小时……"<br/>斯内普扯了扯嘴角。他将时间转换器轻轻搁在书上。赫敏察觉到不对劲，下意识地问："难道不是吗？"<br/>"你难道没有怀疑过，"斯内普感觉自己的思维逐渐适应了这种陌生的逻辑体系，而即将说出口的话，即使是他自己也不愿意相信，却无情地一字一字地蹦出了他的嘴巴。"他不是用时间转换器来到这里，居然可以通过它回去？"<br/>赫敏瞠目结舌。"您，您的意思是说——"她磕磕巴巴地说，"但是他——"<br/>"他说谎。"斯内普疲惫地说，一种倦怠之感突然涌过全身。哈利隐瞒的实在是太多了。而他该选择以什么方式让他开口？"我有幸见识了，他的其他能力也许没有增长，这一项的提升却不容置疑。"<br/>"他居然！他怎么能！"赫敏愤怒地喊道，捏紧拳头，"他告诉过我一切都会变好！他竟然这样——"<br/>"起码他把我们糊弄得团团转的愿望落空了。"斯内普粗暴地说，"所以有什么可以打通时间的方法？"<br/>赫敏平复着呼吸。"我不太知道。"她闭着眼睛说，"某些特殊的隐蔽通道，之类的。"她说，"教授，我们分工吧。您可以在《过去与未来》里找一找有没有讲到这个的。这本我以前大致看过了，可能有遗漏。"<br/>斯内普惊讶地抬起眉毛。赫敏突然睁开眼，脸上显露出懊恼和惊吓并存的神情。当她发现斯内普并没有像被什么点燃了一样发起脾气，而是拉过那本厚厚的书籍，暗自松了口气。<br/>斯内普总算明白麦格有多么宠爱这个成绩优异、认真刻苦的小姑娘——两次甚至多次给她批禁书借阅条，专门申请的时间转换器。而她的确值得：又有哪个十三岁的孩子会主动阅读这么晦涩的文字呢？<br/>……对时间的描述：圆环的。永逝的。宽阔的。逼仄的。明晰的。隐蔽的。可触的。非视的。逻辑的。感性的。内涵的。外延的。……<br/>他忍不住说："你为什么会选择读这本书？"<br/>赫敏从书页里惊讶地抬起头。"因为我觉得它很有意思。"她腼腆地笑了笑，"时间很奇妙，不是吗？想想我们每一刻都与它相伴……它拥有一股魔力，有一股香气。"<br/>斯内普无言以对地低下头，翻看着书页。<br/>……时间到底何时出现，这个问题始终没有定论。是人类创造了时间，还是时间孕育了人？只有一点是肯定的：它与人有着非同寻常的联系，而非常识中的互不干扰的疏离关系；当生命的开端和结束千万年地浸润着时间，它也以无形的方式回应人们的声音……大地和天国被纽带连接在一起……</p><p>斯内普回到地窖的时候，已经是正午了。他和赫敏找到一些模棱两可的话语，看起来可信度不比信口胡诌的童谣更高；这些古老的文字似乎特别喜欢打哑谜。<br/>至少他明白了一件事：哈利正面临一个艰巨的挑战。他也一样——是他们两个。<br/>当然是他们两个。波特的事就是他的事。该死的，他不惜一切代价也要让波特留在这个狗屁的世界里——<br/>他情绪阴郁地推开房门。随后眼前的景象让他停在原地。<br/>几个硕大的白色盘子在他的书架和书桌边摇摇晃晃地漂浮，上边盛满了热气腾腾的菜肴。黄色的灯光泼在它们上头，像淌下一条人工制造的金色瀑布。<br/>"啊，你终于回来了。"哈利的声音懒洋洋地从房间深处传来。<br/>"你终于醒了。"斯内普反唇相讥。他绕过那群突然兴奋起来、嘚嘚颤动的盘子，穿过走廊，来到卧室。哈利一身麻瓜装扮：上身白色衬衫，下穿黑色西装裤。他枕着自己的胳膊肘，平躺在他们的大床上。<br/>"你去哪儿了？"哈利看着天花板说，"我睡得像晕过去了一样……醒的时候快饿瘪了，你还不在这里。一个人吃了早餐之后，还得猜测是不是需要一个人吃午餐。"<br/>"我有向你汇报行踪的义务吗？"斯内普站在门口说。<br/>哈利终于把眼睛转了过来，斜斜地瞧着他。"没有，"哈利说，"你汇报一下会死吗？"<br/>"真是奇妙的巧合。"斯内普迈开步子，缓缓地靠近床上的人，一边轻声说道，"我也很好奇……波特先生，说真话会让你丢掉小命吗？"<br/>哈利的表情僵住了，原本赌气的神情退去，剩下茫然和紧张。<br/>"我不问，不代表我不关心。"斯内普将手掌抵在他的肩膀上时，他依旧保持着空洞的眼神——斯内普忍不住加大了力道。"告诉我。"他贴在哈利的耳边低声说，"如果你不说，我来说。波特，别像个懦夫。"<br/>哈利感觉到他的鼻息就在脖子上游走。他咽了咽口水。当下的情形不允许他作出更多反应——可恶，他的大脑当机了。"你……你知道了多少？"<br/>斯内普气得发出一声冷笑。"我和格兰杰小姐进行了一次友好的会面。"他说，"我想知道你对自己返回未来的方法有什么初步想法？"<br/>"呃，这还用问吗，"哈利说，他的呼吸急促起来，"我……我不打算回去了。"<br/>"为什么？"斯内普说。<br/>"因为你啊，当然了，"哈利回答，"你又不能跟我一起……"<br/>"我怎么不能。"斯内普说。<br/>哈利愣住了。<br/>"什么？"他震惊地说，下意识地想要挣脱斯内普的手，它们将他掐得很紧，"你在开玩笑。这是不可能的——"<br/>"我会的。"斯内普阴沉地说，加大了力道，把他摁在被子里，微微抬起上半身，俯视着他。哈利看见他的眼睛黑漆漆的，像没有光泽的乌木。"听见了没有，波特？我会的，如果你说话不算话，如果你逃走，波特——"<br/>"你会失败的。"他用轻柔的声音说道，"就算是十几年后，你也别想跑掉。"</p><p>这是真话吗？斯内普扪心自问，这是实话吗？<br/>这当然是。他会抛弃一切，追寻哈利到天涯海角，即便是穿越时间——即使这不可能。他当然知道这不可能。他在图书馆里向赫敏提出了这一点，立刻就遭到了激烈的反驳。<br/>"这是不可能的，教授！"赫敏说，她对于这类原则性问题一向敏感过头，此刻就好像一只炸了毛的猫，"未来是不可知的，时间不会允许任何人这么做！"她滔滔不绝起来，"即使是十秒后的你也是未知的，人不可能真正和未知会面。当人们进行时空穿梭——来到过去——是有一个微妙的平衡的。周围的事件是已发生的，也就是已知的；但是接着会发生什么却是未知的，而且穿梭者站在了一个全新的、未知的视角；并且，周围环境中的人是无知无觉的，而穿梭者则是有清晰的自我意识的。必须要有这样的对立条件，穿梭才能成立，这也是为什么哈利现在的处境是非常特殊的。穿梭者本应是唯一的清醒的人，但时间也让他同时糊涂着。"</p><p>但他有什么办法呢？<br/>如果哈利要离开，要消失，要退出——他，西弗勒斯·斯内普，有没有追随那束阳光的勇气，有没有再次跳入河中的胆量，有没有那样强烈的愿望，能够把握住哈利的身影，在漫长的岁月的密码之中寻找到那一点点机窍，握住那微小的可能性，牢牢抓住哈利的手？</p><p>我从来没有对自己这么信任过。我从未这么坚定过。<br/>当他的胸膛紧挨着哈利的胸膛，他感受到爱人一声一声的心跳——他对自己说，我会的。</p><p>即使那真的要发生，即使穷尽一生，即使成为一个别人眼中的疯子，即使要跃入火中，跳进漩涡——<br/>我也会那么做。</p><p>"就算是十几年后，你也别想跑掉。"<br/>哈利瞪着眼睛。梅林在上——即便这段关系开始得如此突兀，好像一片荒枯的草甸突然被火星点燃，以两个当事人都不曾料到的速度飞快进展，他也对斯内普和自己做了最基本的评估。时间是很充裕的：他与金妮分手后就一直保持着单身状态，四千个夜晚足够他在梦中一遍一遍追忆这个男人的模样，虽然斯内普似乎不太乐意入他梦来，来了也常常只留给他一个背影，抑或眼神欠奉。他清楚地知道自己究竟爱上了个什么人：曾经的食死徒、以欺负学生为乐的教师、毫无慈悲可言的人，无论对他人还是自身。于是他不对斯内普抱有期待，他没想过斯内普会摇身一变，成为一个彬彬有礼的绅士、寓教于乐的老师、温柔体贴的爱人，他只有这样一个目标：<br/>一起做到他们能做到的。<br/>他们能做到什么？用言语和表情伤害对方、用指甲刮开陈年的伤疤，用舌头品尝渗出的血液和无处躲藏的灵魂，用每一寸肌肤去感知对方的触碰。如果可以，借助他的眼神去想象一顶镶满星子的天穹，缠绕他的手指来勾勒蜿蜒的流水，梳理他的头发像摘取丛林中某片散发草木腥气的树叶，紧紧箍住他的胸膛好似摔倒在结实的土地上。他们一步步去做到这些，如果感到困难，便砍断更多的血管来给自己开道，他们在鲜血里弃掷理智而用力相拥，朝共同渴望的生活再靠近一步。这就是他们所有能做的。<br/>然而现在，斯内普率先给了他答案，超出预料的答案。第一道题的答案，同时预示着最后的答案。<br/>这是一句毫不温柔的情话：一句情话，哈利·波特从来没纳入思考范畴的东西。毫不温柔，但是这是很明显的：哈利早就知道斯内普的风格，他的风格就是不温柔的温柔。<br/>或者说，想要跟他一直在一起，这不就是温柔吗？这不就是爱吗？当他已经知晓哈利的隐瞒甚至于欺骗，他仍然在他面前，对他说：<br/>我想一直和你在一起。</p><p>"我……"哈利张了张嘴。他知道自己也远远不够好：此刻更是笨嘴拙舌得厉害，想不到什么句子能够应对突然庄重的局面。<br/>还好斯内普打断了他。<br/>"解决这个，波特。"斯内普说，"别再拿愚蠢的时间转换器打掩护。我敢肯定，你到现在为止还没看过一本书来搜寻什么方法吧？"<br/>"我——"哈利尴尬又恼怒地说，"梅林！我才醒来不过一个小时！话说回来，你对我做了什么？"<br/>斯内普到底是怎么想到和赫敏一起讨论问题的。哈利感觉脑袋快要爆炸，这意味着他要成熟来自这两个人的双重怒火，这种情形跟他预料的完全不一样。天知道他原本只想半真半假地发个脾气：谁让他晕乎乎地醒来，发现已经快中午了，身边空无一人，连一张纸条也没有？金妮从来不是个热爱撒娇的伴侣，而他还挺想试试这个……虽然选择的对象是斯内普……<br/>"为了让你不要再在梦里喊我的名字。"斯内普慢条斯理地说。<br/>"什么？"哈利震惊，"你在开玩笑吧？"<br/>斯内普看着他慌张的绿色眼睛。而他也在纠结，那个疑问在心里翻来覆去，渴望着被问出。但现在是合适的时候吗？他问自己。不，可能不是，他们并没有做好准备：斯内普不愿意问它。<br/>因为他已经见识了回忆往昔对于哈利来说有多么痛苦：这简直是一场凌迟，斯内普也一样感同身受。他希望这个永不发生，他们之间只有暖黄的灯光、灯光下的大餐，阳光、月亮和草地，柔软的枕头和被子，平凡而庸俗，而不是一场虚无却痛彻心扉的灾祸。<br/>但时机已到。他们无法躲过它，不是他们选择恰当的时机，而是这一切注定逼迫他们正视它。<br/>"不。"斯内普说，他两手撑在哈利的双臂外侧，翻身坐在哈利身边，终于不再采取压迫的姿态。哈利也跟着坐直了身子。"你还有什么想告诉我的吗？"<br/>"你想听什么？"哈利挑起一边的眉毛。<br/>斯内普点了点头。这让哈利真正警觉起来：暴风雨前的宁静。<br/>"黑魔王为什么要杀死我？"他问。<br/>哈利的眼睛变得空洞。"大概是因为闲着无聊吧。"他微微侧过头，木然说，"你知道，他总是会这么干。"<br/>"在战争前夕，或者他以为的胜利前夕，杀死我？"斯内普笑了一声。他一袭黑衣，坐在床头，凝视前方的虚无，以一种轻柔的语气说着话，看上去很是放松，但这让他的气质变得异常恐怖，"他那时应该很得意吧？别告诉我他在承受你们的进攻。他应该奖励我才对。难道是我暴露了？"<br/>"不，你没有。"哈利回答，他的嗓子沙哑了。你至死都没有暴露。<br/>"那么是因为什么？"斯内普说，"让我猜猜。跟邓布利多有关，对吗？我的死足够抵消邓布利多的死吗？"<br/>"你在说什么，"哈利虚弱地反驳道，"完全不是你想的那样……"<br/>"那，告诉我。"斯内普几乎是温和地说，他的语气那样平静无波，像是在讨论房子外的小草坪再过几天应该割草了。他无视了哈利的颤抖。"告诉我邓布利多为什么死去，我为什么死去——这明显有关，不是吗？如果邓布利多这个老家伙没让我失望，我会是他的棋盘里重要的一颗棋子，他不可能留下我一个人去下棋。他会安排好我。"<br/>他已经判断出自己的死亡时间：哈利在最开始的那个下午说的话还清晰如刚刚消逝。"为什么唯独最后，你像个该死的混蛋一样一言不发？"最后。当然，可能是指他生命的最后；但斯内普有种直觉：那是个重要的时间点。最后关头。是生命也是胜利。而邓布利多，这个昏了头的老顽童、老混蛋，死在他前头。<br/>哈利死死咬着牙关。他就坐在斯内普的身边，然而看上去好像一座永远触碰不到的雕像；他颤抖着，拒绝斯内普的问题，拒绝他靠近，拒绝告知他真相。<br/>"你没有死。"他说。<br/>"哈利·波特。"斯内普说，"你记不记得自己说过的话？你说你会告诉我全部——就在前天的下午。告诉我。看着我。"<br/>哈利慢慢转过脸看着他。他的面部肌肉似乎在颤抖，让他的表情看上去有几分狰狞：斯内普还没看见过他这副模样，好像在疯癫的边缘徘徊。<br/>他的嘴唇抽搐了一下，短促、尖利的笑声刮擦着牙齿。<br/>"是啊。"他说，盯着斯内普，"你还记得我这么说。那我告诉你。"<br/>他猛然往前倾身，一把揪住斯内普的衣领。"我告诉你全部——"他离斯内普那么近，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。"不是关于你，关于其他的全部。是我的全部。你明白吗？"<br/>看见斯内普有些茫然而来不及反应的表情，哈利狠狠抓着他摇了摇。斯内普的背部撞在床角，而他不顾一切地说下去，好像雪山崩塌一样。"我的全部，你知道吗？"他压低了嗓音咆哮，"我的全部！我浅薄、无知、天真，我自私、贪婪、懦弱，我需要别人、利用别人又伤害别人，我渴望得到又害怕失去，这些你都知道吗？你知道我有多害怕吗？你知道我是个该死的胆小鬼吗？"他的牙齿咯咯作响，背部弓起，因为胃部的抽搐而有些佝偻，但他的眼睛始终死死地盯着斯内普的。"你一定要撕破这些吗，那你来吧，你看吧——我正看着你！"他几乎歇斯底里了，声音终于爆发出来，在房间里像一个爆破咒一样炸响，"摄神取念，对我使用它！！"<br/>这句话好像耗尽他全部的力气。他不知道自己到底在说什么，如果斯内普想反驳，他完全无法接受他的质问：他说要向斯内普展现自己的全部，他做到了吗？当然没有，他小心翼翼地抠下心脏的几个角：一点点调皮，一点点乐观，一点点宽容，一点点沉稳，一点点痛苦——但他不敢将整颗心挖出来放在斯内普面前，他怎么敢呢？但他明明知道这终究会来到。那就来吧，他想，放弃了。不用说什么了，看吧，把想要的都拿去——不用费事了。<br/>"你觉得你的全部不包括我吗？"斯内普安静地说，"我的死亡难道不是你的一部分？我想要知道你，哈利。我想要知道你的痛苦。你的天真、懦弱、恐惧，一切。"他看着哈利的眼睛。那里满是朦胧婆娑的惊讶。也许是因为斯内普的态度，那么温柔；也许是因为话语本身。"我想要知道你是什么样的人，那么告诉我。我不会用摄神取念，因为我想听你亲口告诉我。我不要你把记忆像破烂一样丢给我。你说出来的才是你的，你表达时的痛苦才是真实的。"<br/>哈利的脸对着斯内普的胸口。他低着头，手指仍然攥着皱巴巴的衣领，然而已经很容易拉开了。他的下颌张张合合，颤抖的呼吸从喉咙里溢出，他在没有眼泪地哭泣。<br/>"我说不出来。"他喃喃道，"我不知道该怎么说。"<br/>"今年你进行了什么足以把自己送进校医院的冒险活动？"斯内普问。<br/>"把……把小天狼星……从摄魂怪手下救了出来。"哈利断断续续地说。<br/>"四年级呢？"<br/>"三强争霸赛——塞德里克，塞德……他……"<br/>"五年级呢？"<br/>"凤凰社重新集合了，"哈利麻木地回答，"小天狼星……"<br/>"六年级呢？"<br/>"邓、邓布利多。"<br/>"七年级？很多？"<br/>太多。太多了。他为那些逝者感到羞愧：他下意识说出的都是亲近者的名字，而没有被提及的那些人，他们一样值得被铭记。他应该能够倒背如流地报出一串死亡名单——可是那又有什么用呢？他尝到一股咸咸的味道——原来是眼泪，不知什么时候脱离了身体的控制。他大概哭得很丑，丑极了，他的嘴角往两边咧着，身体里好像有一条线正在被左右拉扯，牵动浑身的神经混乱地尖叫。<br/>"太多了。"<br/>"包括我？"<br/>"包括你。"<br/>"你已经说出来了，"斯内普看着他说。"而我这里有个好消息。"<br/>哈利瞪着他，眼泪还横七竖八地爬在他脸上。他简直想象不出斯内普能作为好消息的信使，这场景太滑稽了。<br/>"好消息是，"斯内普伸出手，轻轻抚摸了一下他的头发，他的指尖摩挲哈利的耳廓。"我还没有死，你提到的这些也没有。你现在能感觉得到真实了吗？"</p><p>"我从来没说过这一切不真实。"哈利说，"我很清醒。"<br/>"是啊。"斯内普说，"你没有在床上吱哇乱叫，像个三个月大的宝宝。"<br/>哈利抹了把脸，手还没来得及从脸上撤下来，就咧着嘴笑了。太不可思议了：斯内普真的在安慰他，以生疏拙劣又有效的方式——他说得没错。哈利的确有种不真实之感，这让他的行为比应有的更加放肆，不然他也不会在来到这里的第二天晚上就挑衅地坐到斯内普的大腿上去。但若回想曾经，大约十年前他与金妮分手的时候，斯内普不也出现在他的面前吗？"告诉她。要么告诉她关于你的一切，要么放弃。"正是因为这句话，他选择了与原本轨道截然不同的人生（一个人度过十年的时光，而非拥有一个完整温馨的家庭），并且深感庆幸。原来他一直都知道症结所在，他一直明白自己是谁，爱着什么、爱着谁，他将斯内普选定为那个人甚至赋予他的鬼魂一个独特地位——引领他认识自身的人——如果说这些已经够算得上刻骨铭心，让爱情圆满的那一块拼图应当是：<br/>真实的斯内普就是哈利想象之中的斯内普，或者说，哈利将他认得很清楚，他爱上的就是真实的斯内普。<br/>"我想要知道你，哈利。我想听你亲口告诉我。"<br/>这多么像一个梦境。但这不就是一个梦吗？生命的尽头就是梦境的结束，一段新的冒险的开始。谁能肯定自己不正在一个梦里，随时有醒来的可能？当不知什么无形的东西戏弄你的时候，最好的应对方式就是把它当作真的——不然人还拥有什么呢？<br/>现在他看清楚了。眼前是斯内普，他的西弗勒斯——他最不合适又最合适的爱人。<br/>"嗯哼。"哈利说，凑近斯内普，"波特宝宝说他饿了——"<br/>"那就用你没断的手把外面的——"<br/>"他要一个他的男人的亲亲。"<br/>斯内普睁大了眼睛。<br/>哈利率先哈哈大笑起来。"好恶心！"他说，"你喜欢这个吗？我可以满足你的要求，每天用它跟你道晚安。"<br/>"恶心到我需要重新考虑自己的决定。"斯内普阴沉地说。<br/>哈利惊恐："你因为这个要和我分手？！"他转了转眼珠，站起身说，"我先去洗个脸。回来的时候我要听到答案；劝你不要不知好歹，男人。"<br/>等哈利把自己拾掇干净，走回卧室，发现自己一身黑衣的爱人正等在门边。<br/>"嗯？"他抬抬眉毛。斯内普说："去外面吃饭。"<br/>好的，看来无聊的小互动被斯内普无视了。哈利忍住笑意，从斯内普身边走过，进入阴暗的走廊——<br/>那双瘦削却有力的手抓住了他的肩膀。哈利被猛地一推，后背抵到了墙，冰凉的触觉浸透了他的衬衫。<br/>但他的身前是一个带着温度的身躯。他睁着眼睛却什么也看不见，在一片几乎失明的黑暗中，斯内普亲吻他——他的右手腕被握住，他的膝盖被另一个人的膝盖压制，他感到腰间的布料摩擦他的皮肤因为本来整整齐齐掖好的衬衫被人扯了出来，那只手这次没有犹豫，它流连在此处，和更往下的地方。<br/>斯内普亲吻他。哈利闭上眼睛让他掌控他。嘴唇，舌头，呼吸，更深的地方——被它们唤醒的、在他体内激动地叫嚣的地方，他的浑身上下随着胸膛一起震动，这种感觉如一层又一层的海浪滤过他的每一寸身体。<br/>如果说之前是试探，现在他就是邀请，是迎接：他为他打开了门。他敲开了斯内普的，现在也向他敞开自己。他们中间那层膜已经不复存在。在漆黑的走廊里，他感觉自己正慢慢地融化，他流动着，依偎在斯内普的身上。他好像真实地落到了地面上，又同时离开地面飞翔起来，如同第一次骑上飞天扫帚，那样自由而无畏。<br/>麻瓜们向上帝祈祷。那么他现在是浑身赤裸的祷告者，有从穹顶降落的音乐包裹他；他是在风中被不停旋转的漩涡拉扯的蒲公英；是沙漠中打滚的迷途之人，炙热的沙粒黏住他的外壳，那是他们的汗滴。有什么东西要挣脱他的身体，或者他在挣脱自己。肉体的感触磋磨着他，他仰起头颅，让胸口充盈的声音自如地传入爱人的耳朵，让自己成为一架用密语弹奏的乐器，他的灵魂不断上升，天灵盖酥麻，琴弦震动。<br/>他们终究没有进行到最后一步——为什么停下来了，哈利问斯内普，当作对斯内普"这个足够吗？"的回答。<br/>"因为我饿了，"斯内普回复他，哈利发誓他在笑，他的声音就在笑，这个该死的老混蛋。"我到现在为止还没有吃饭，不像你，在床上躺到现在。"<br/>哈利咕哝了一声。他蹲下身提起裤子，而窸窸窣窣的声响告诉他斯内普也正在这么做。哈利在裤子上擦了擦手。反正需要要洗了——也许衬衫也是。黑暗为他的逃遁提供极好的掩护，他打开自己房间的门，飞快地蹿到了里头，心里感谢梅林，他们拥有两个独立卫生间，这样就可以避免面对面清洁的尴尬。</p><p>哈利换上了巫师袍。衬衫和牛仔裤已经被他随手丢到了浴室的地板上。<br/>斯内普说得不错，他刚刚吃过早饭——如果中午醒来后用来垫肚子的食物也能叫作早餐的话。所以他撑着下巴，看着桌子对面的斯内普拿着刀叉，慢条斯理地切着小牛排，显然并没有饿到需要放弃其他活动的地步——<br/>停。他对自己说。<br/>他控制自己的眼球调转方向，不再看斯内普微微低着头咀嚼的样子。<br/>他又把眼睛转了回来。<br/>他刚才——那双手，握着——他的——<br/>停！<br/>那两片嘴唇——<br/>哈利咳嗽了一声。<br/>斯内普抬起头。他看见一个满脸通红的波特，别扭地侧着身，眼神闪烁地望着他。<br/>"怎么了？"他问，边伸手端起红酒杯。波特弄来的酒竟然不赖。<br/>"我在想。"哈利几乎有些咬牙切齿，好像下定了什么决心，直勾勾盯着他，缓慢地说，"下一次是什么时候？我想我需要预约一下？"<br/>哈利完成了很多（或者除他之外的）格兰芬多终其一生都没做到的壮举。</p><p>斯内普呛到了，他捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽了起来，同时耳根像被染了色似的。</p><p>在险些打翻酒杯的惨案之后，斯内普继续神色如常地切牛排。<br/>哈利突然找到了乐趣。他撑着下巴，身体前倾，眼睛一眨不眨地对准斯内普。<br/>斯内普切牛排。<br/>哈利盯着他。<br/>斯内普切牛排。</p><p>斯内普锲而不舍地切牛排。哈利锲而不舍地欣赏他吃牛排。<br/>他二十七年的人生可以主要概括为两种形式：独居生活和群居生活。独居模式如十一岁前和十七岁后，群居模式如在霍格沃茨读书的那几年。无论如何，他都没有被别人盯着吃饭或者盯着别人吃饭的经历。也许有人盯着他吃饭吧——为了确认大名鼎鼎的救世主是不是用嘴吃饭的。但他可以肯定，没有人像现在的他看着斯内普吃饭一样看着他吃饭，他也从没有这么做过，对斯内普之前的任何一个人。<br/>看着爱的人吃饭是无比幸福的事。他暂时把不符合餐桌礼仪的思绪抛到脑后，望着斯内普挥动刀叉，手腕轻轻摆动，切开牛肉，再用叉子叉起，送入口中。他的吃相并不十分好看——到底什么样的吃相才算作赏心悦目？——却让哈利觉得胃部暖呼呼的，好像那些牛肉落到了自己的胃里似的。<br/>盘子里只剩下最后一块牛肉了。斯内普戳起它。<br/>"啊——"哈利说。他张开嘴。<br/>斯内普瞪了他一会儿。他瞪着他，表情极为严肃，好像看见哈利在魔药课上做出了愚蠢的举动，眼见着就要把错误的药材投入坩埚。<br/>他维持着严肃的表情，慢慢抬起了手，把牛肉一点点送到了哈利的嘴边。<br/>哈利笑着咬住了叉子。他松开嘴的时候，斯内普如同被火焰燎了手，迅速缩回了手臂。<br/>哈利感觉自己在斯内普面前，总做出一些不受大脑控制的事情。他接下去的行为显然出乎两个人的意料，简直有些羞耻。他走到斯内普身边，再现了昨天晚上那个作为他们的开始的姿势，并且评论道："良心店家诚不我欺，这酒不错。"<br/>斯内普勾起嘴角。"一个条件，波特。"他说。<br/>"不是吧？！"哈利大声抱怨，"我以后是不是还要付费？"<br/>他的屁股被狠狠捏了一下。"尽快弄清把你送到这儿来的原因。"他说，"发誓。"<br/>"行，行，"哈利说，"我发誓，一定尽快，绝不离开。"</p><p>卧室则是明亮的。他看清爱人脸上每一个表情，每一道纹路，他支起上身亲吻爱人的眼睛。他被翻转过来的时候，爱人的双手从后面抱住他，他打开自己，他归属于爱人和他自己。他攥紧被子喊出爱人的名字，而那柔和低沉的声音也呼唤他，好像这么唤他已有千百年。<br/>他品尝到红酒的味道，鲜红的血液，甘美的灵泉。<br/>他在十四年前重获新生。</p><p>没有犹豫吗？当然是有的。他看着他的爱人一头陷入狂乱的绝望，又攀住他的手臂从沼泽里挣扎出来，带着浑身淤泥哈哈大笑——哈利的情绪并不正常，前一秒他还汪着两眼的泪，下一刻就被他逗笑。他不清醒，如果清醒，他就应该继续讲述关于斯内普的一切。把一切讲清楚，把扎在心上的刺拔出来。他还是掩饰，即使那是无意识。<br/>斯内普斥责自己：如果你起码清醒，就应该保持住一直以来的冷硬心肠，逼他讲清楚。<br/>但他做不到。面对咧开嘴笑了的波特，而他的脸颊上还有泪水在往下流淌——斯内普做不到拒绝他。因为他看见哈利的眼睛，那样虔诚专注地望着他，眼神穿过十年的岁月，像一根长箭刺进他的胸膛。他向他讨要一个亲吻，或者一个拥抱，什么都行——他要他。该死的，他他妈的根本不能拒绝这个。<br/>难道他不能吗？他需要再回顾一遍这一切，少得可怜的这一切，从前天下午到现在，不过两天，他就和这个突然出现的男人结合在床上。这个男人简直改变了他的全部：他怎么会产生爱意？怎么会瞬间卸下心防？好吧，他不需要回顾，回顾也没有意义，难道他还没有回顾够吗？如果他记得自己的梦，它们一定是哈利·波特的专场。他完全不明白为什么：为什么哈利的一个眼神就能带来他疯了一般的心跳，为什么他的眼睛一直不肯放过他，将他拖拽到与往昔的道路全然相反的方向。结论：他不能。他做不到。他不知道哈利·波特到底有什么魔力，但结论如下：<br/>他爱他。如果这种表现是爱的话，他爱他：想让他高兴。想看清楚他。想让他毫无遮挡，一丝不挂，精神意味上和肉体意味上的。<br/>如果这被称作爱的话，如果这滔天的洪水算爱的话。<br/>他自知并非良人，于是他在可以忍受的范围内稍退一步：他在黑暗的走廊里最后轻轻放过了哈利。但哈利立刻消除了他们之间的距离。<br/>他得到了确认：他也被需要。哈利需要他。就像斯内普要他一样。<br/>他的膝盖摩擦着床单，身下的身躯像弓弦，蕴含着力量，伸展着。这也很令人震惊。从体格与个性上来说，都很难让人相信哈利此刻的温顺表现。他是个健康的男人，身材健美，年轻的活力包裹着他的肌肉，每一根线条都蜿蜒却利落，恰到好处，像一尊古希腊雕像，又在其上加上一些现代审美的精瘦，是难以言说的美丽。美丽，是的，斯内普会运用这个词。因为他的健康，他明亮的眼睛，利落挺拔的脊背，他走路的姿势，他把衬衫穿得那么干净阳光。他好像天生应该带着红色徽章，在阳光下大笑。但他不只是一个美丽的空壳，他的体内有荆棘、藤蔓，是充盈的、结实的、有内容的，他是个从彷徨恐怖之中走来的人。<br/>突破黑暗展现出来的光芒，这是他美丽的地方。他就是美丽本身，他就是这束光。<br/>现在这束光在斯内普身下。他的双腿屈起，朝他打开，他的两手颤抖着摁住床垫，手臂平贴床铺，肩胛因为用力而微微上耸。他抬起头，脖颈的线条在斯内普眼下一览无余，上面有汗滴慢慢垂落。他的小腹上也有。斯内普垂下头去吻它们。<br/>哈利抖动了一下。斯内普顺着自己的手臂往上看去，他的双手正扶在哈利的肋骨两旁。苍白枯瘦的手腕。与哈利是那么不同，没有谁能够想象哈利会属于他——属于他，让他抚摸，听任他掌握他，就像喵喵叫的小猫一样，乖顺无害，闭着眼睛，从鼻子里呼出压抑的气息。<br/>他需要我——他要我。无论他要我的哪一部分：黑暗的还是光明的。如果我有光明的一部分的话。如果他看到我的漆黑之中有一小片白色，就好像还未来得及枯萎的百合花。如果他想要我。<br/>那么我会给他。他需要我的黑暗来加固他，我便这么做。他需要我的光明来指引他，我便这么做。<br/>他的存在让我还有救。<br/>所以他要他。他进入他的时候，哈利猛地叫了出来，大概是因为疼痛。之前四肢交缠、亲吻彼此时睁开的双眼又闭上了，睫毛颤抖，有泪水从眼角渗出。斯内普犹豫的时候，哈利抓紧了他的手臂。<br/>"别停下，"他声音沙哑地说，勉强睁开了眼，"继续。"<br/>"别自不量力，波特。"斯内普说。<br/>"我知道我在干什么，"哈利说，"西弗勒斯。操我。"<br/>斯内普的喉咙绷紧了。他照做，然后接下去的事情显然不是哈利能够掌握的，起码再说"停下"是没有用的了。他把哈利摁在自己的怀里，他们连为一体，那么接近，好像在茫茫的星河之中找到可以安居的一颗星球，一个偶然遇到的落脚点，而万物就是从这一点发起，环绕着他们旋转。好像全世界的能量都集中在小小的空间里，在这里他们做爱，因为爱。斯内普觉得自己从未对任何东西有过如此强烈的欲望，他此刻只希望每一个动作都维持到永恒，每一个细小的震颤、每一声呻吟都刻上永不磨灭的石碑，而他和爱人马不停蹄地奔向下一秒，在那里他们继续相拥，交换全身上下所有的全部东西，从每一寸爱意、每一分嫉恨，到脚趾的勾扯、内里的流连，他不放过哈利的任何一处，他雾蒙蒙、失神的眼睛，他的乳尖和被拧了一把之后突然爆发的小声尖叫。后来他的鼠蹊部摩擦和顶撞哈利的臀瓣，他的手探索他背脊的肌肉弧线，听见爱人含混不清地咒骂或是呼唤着什么，斯内普在混乱的思绪和行为之中尽力分拨出一部分注意力来记忆它们，爱人的声音。他也用声音来牵他的手，他喊他"哈利"，比喊任何名字都要温柔虔诚，究竟是他在用这个名字诱惑哈利沉沦，还是他将自己绑缚在这个人、这个熟悉又陌生的名字之上，他不知道。<br/>他只知道自己心甘情愿。</p><p>快要攀登至顶峰的那一刻，光线灼烧着他的背部，他感到浑身发烫，心口尤甚。那一刻哈利倏地用眼睛对准了他。他听见胸口一声爆裂的巨响。像装满热水的玻璃砰然四溅，扎入身体的每一处，每一片皮肤，每一个毛孔，他的血液奔腾，他的喉咙眼升起酸涩，直通到眼睛深处。<br/>他在那双绿色的眼睛里看到自己，他不知道自己是否美丽，或者他的善恶、年龄、性别，或者其他。其他任何。他都没有看见。<br/>他只看见一个人，就是自己，他不知道那是谁，是什么，但那就是自己，他知道。<br/>西弗勒斯·斯内普。<br/>哈利无声地呐喊着。他的胳膊搂着他，紧紧地。他说：<br/>我爱你。<br/>无声。无声从他的嘴里出发，无限地延展，覆盖住斯内普，他的心，他的灵魂。无声爱意充斥他所在的空间的每一个角落，从此他再也不缺乏爱，从此他无处可逃。他在任何一个地方，任何一个时间，都会记得，因为时间的河流以这句话为源头，有它，一切才有了意义。<br/>爱你。从头到尾地爱你。</p><p>他不是迷途的人，不是荒野里的一场流浪。<br/>他是无论身处何处，都在缓慢进行的一场绽放。</p><p>"你……一会儿准备做什么。"哈利喃喃道。他把乱蓬蓬的脑袋埋在被子里，好像某种冬眠动物。<br/>"批改你们的论文。"斯内普说，他的手指轻轻揉搓哈利的发丝，"你可怜的魔药学教授的自我折磨。"<br/>哈利闷闷地笑了一声。"那我看着你。"他说，"我要阻止你给格兰芬多的学生打低分。"<br/>"你不会成功的。"斯内普懒洋洋地说。<br/>"不，我会阻止你。"哈利用同样的声调反驳他。<br/>"显然不能。"斯内普回答，"即使求我也没用。"<br/>"我才不会求——"哈利说。他突然愣了愣。斯内普的黑色眼睛里露出一点邪恶的神情。<br/>"不我没有。"哈利说。<br/>"你没有吗？"斯内普说。他的嘴角抬了起来，是哈利要吃瘪的预兆。<br/>"我没有。"哈利负隅顽抗。<br/>斯内普伸出手按住他。"那不如——"<br/>"等等，嘿！"哈利在他的控制之下挣扎，但斯内普用一条腿压住了他的膝盖。"停！拜托，教授——求——"他结结巴巴地说，脸颊泛起红色，"求求你，不要了。"<br/>"是谁哭着求我要第二次的？"斯内普挑起眉毛。<br/>"那也不意味着还要第三次。"哈利说。</p><p>剩余的下午，他们打算在书桌前度过。斯内普握着羽毛笔，批改学生的作业。哈利在对面看着他刺啦刺啦地下笔，一边从手边拿起小蛋糕填进嘴巴里。房间里很安静。<br/>直到某一刻，斯内普打破了沉默。<br/>"你和你的好伙伴真的意识不到自己对格兰杰的借鉴有多明显吗？"他说。<br/>哈利犹豫了两秒。"呃，"他说，"我不太记得那时候的具体情况了……真有那么明显吗？"<br/>"格兰杰的用语比你们高级了起码两个档次，"斯内普不耐烦地说，把纸张甩到一边，"你们在垃圾论文里穿插她的论点，就好像猪食里突然出现一杯白兰地。"<br/>哈利无语。<br/>"我和罗恩也不至于……嗯。"他说，耸耸肩，"还有纳威，和更多的人。我们都在成长，虽然可能在魔药学这方面的成长有点缓慢……"他顶着斯内普阴沉的眼神补充说。<br/>"那七个魂器，你知道，是我们分别销毁的。"哈利力图证明自己的观点，"我一个，罗恩一个，赫敏一个，纳威一个。邓布利多一个，还有一个被焚毁了。"他回忆着，伸出手指数着，"里德尔的日记本、斯莱特林的挂坠盒、赫奇帕奇的金杯、纳吉尼、冈特的戒指、拉文克劳的冠冕。"<br/>斯内普凝神听着。他的手指握紧了。<br/>"看来格兰芬多还算有些优点。"他干巴巴地说，"你只说了六个。还有一个呢？"<br/>哈利看着他，露出一个极浅的笑容。这个笑容里藏着斯内普看不懂的东西，好像河水里慢慢沉淀下来的沙粒，刮擦过他的心。<br/>"最后一个是被伏地魔自己毁掉的。"哈利回答，"直到最后时刻我才知道它是什么。是你告诉我的。好吧，是邓布利多让你告诉我的。你给我看的记忆里有这个。"<br/>"是什么？"斯内普问。<br/>哈利说："我。"他直直看向斯内普空洞得成为一片虚无的眼瞳。"我是一个魂器。"</p><p> </p><p>有一瞬间，斯内普想象着这是哈利的一个玩笑。当然了，他要保护的、被整个魔法界当作救世主的男孩居然是个容器，里面寄存着死敌的魂魄，这多么像个笑话。<br/>他看着哈利，不知道自己脸上是什么表情。控制住。面前的男人竟然拥有比黑魔王更强大的力量，让他在想要做到的时候几乎失去对情绪的掌控力。你想要什么？你的面容如此平静，甚至带着一丝笑意……就好像猫玩弄指爪下的老鼠。你期待我露出什么样的表情？<br/>"一个魂器。"斯内普重复。<br/>哈利点头。他的眉毛轻轻上挑，嘴唇也撅起一个极小的弧度。<br/>"这意味着他不会完全死去。"斯内普谨慎地说，"邓布利多准备怎么做？分离灵魂？"<br/>"按照原计划。"哈利说，"销毁魂器。"<br/>他的语气如此平静，像一片残忍地将人溺毙的宁静海洋。<br/>"告诉我。"斯内普问，"黑魔王彻底消失了吗。"<br/>"彻底地。"哈利说。<br/>"但你没有死。"斯内普飞快地笑了一下，称之为笑或许过于夸张，实际情况只能算作他的嘴角抽动了一下。"谁接受了这个伟大的任务？难道是我？我负责把邓布利多的遗言告诉你：亲爱的哈利，你需要接受一个小手术，等再次睁开眼一切都会好起来。是这样吗？"<br/>"你用记忆告诉了我。"哈利重复了这个被斯内普忽略的细节，"我知道自己是个魂器的时候，你已经死了。"<br/>我已经死了。斯内普想。这几个字像恶咒一样打在他的心上。那么谁来解决这个？谁来陪着哈利面对这个？<br/>在最后时分。<br/>"那么谁做到了它？"斯内普问。一个答案在他的脑海里慢慢清晰成形。不，他拒绝。但他反应过来：这是剩下的、唯一的可能性了。他的被选中的救世主男孩，命定的、戏剧性的、悲剧的结局。他被扰乱的神经终于开始残忍地重新工作。<br/>"它很简单。"哈利耸了耸肩，"我只需要按照说明去做……伏地魔让我去禁林。我就去了。"他看着斯内普，陈述道，"在那里他向我念咒。"<br/>多么令人疲惫的一天。当哈利突然笑出来——是嘴唇合拢，笑肌猛地抬起，脸颊抽搐的那种笑法——斯内普想。又是一个让人崩溃的话题，又是一道需要越过的悬崖。而且还有更多更多：邓布利多的死，几年的黑暗与反抗挣扎。还有他们要相对沉默的时刻。<br/>他们一起坠入深渊。<br/>"就这么简单。"哈利笑着说，这时因为笑，他的上嘴唇终于跟着上耸的鼻子运动，翻了起来。比哭还难看。就像在哭。"你知道吗，死亡就那么简单。就是一阵绿光——比睡着了还要快——我告诉自己爸爸妈妈、小天狼星、莱姆斯都陪着我，可我就是、就是忍不住怕……"<br/>他们隔着一张宽桌。斯内普本想说"到我这来"，但他终究没有，而是站了起来，走到哈利面前。<br/>他慢慢地蹲下。多么愚蠢，在那一秒钟里，他唾弃着自己。愚蠢的行为。失控的情境，弱势的姿态。但他没有理会自己的大脑。他单膝着地，跪在哈利面前。<br/>"你为什么不能？"斯内普说。哈利低头看着他。他知道自己的话有多么不符合常规：他有一打嘲讽排队等候呢。妄图拯救世界的、自以为是的、把牺牲精神当作不要钱的慈善品无偿放送的格兰芬多，这些都符合他对哈利的定义。<br/>但他选择了另一个角度。<br/>你为什么不能。为什么不能害怕？为什么一定要勇敢？为什么一定要说这——赴死——自愿赴死——死在可恶可怕的仇敌手下——很简单？<br/>"什么？"哈利说。<br/>"你为什么不能害怕。"斯内普慢慢地说，他的手指抚上哈利的脸，轻轻抹去他眼角的两滴眼泪。"谁不会害怕？"<br/>哈利张开嘴。如果他说"你"，我就立刻拧掉他的脖子。斯内普阴森地想。<br/>"邓布利多，我猜。"哈利说。<br/>"你以为自己比得上邓布利多？"斯内普讥讽地说。<br/>哈利不说话了。<br/>"看着我。"斯内普轻声说，捧起他的脸。哈利眼周的肌肉微微颤抖。<br/>"愚蠢的救世主，"斯内普说，"想要一个人扛下所有，连死亡的仪态都要保证完美。"<br/>"不，我没有，"哈利反驳，下意识地顺着他经常被讽刺的套路说下去，"我也没有觉得自己很重要，我只是——"<br/>"你很重要。"斯内普说。<br/>哈利愣住了。<br/>"听见了没有？"斯内普捏住他的下巴，"保护你自己。做个人类，哈利。即使你仍然会会活下来，也——"<br/>哈利疑惑地眨了眨眼。斯内普忽然没了声音。<br/>该死的。该死的。他才反应过来。他一直把哈利的存活当作了前提，而实际上，在那个时候——<br/>他是真的，真正地，一个人去赴死，而且认为自己会死。丢弃生命，没有未来。<br/>为什么斯内普没有告诉他他会活下来？难道是刻意让他恐惧？不，不会，在这么重要的事情上他不会撒谎……<br/>那个斯内普只知道哈利必须死。他告诉哈利他要死。他亲手送哈利去死。<br/>这个真相让他颤抖。想象一下他即将死去，而他要做的是告诉面前的男人，他也很快要拥抱死亡——他甚至无法亲眼看着……无法陪他走到尽头。<br/>"操。"斯内普骂道。他看见哈利的眼睛瞪大了。<br/>这是让人惊讶的，谁能想到斯内普会这么说话？如果他要骂人，不用斯莱特林特有的腔调骂人，也不应该像一个街头小混混一样蹦出一个"操"来，这是曾经的达利和他的街头好友们运用的低级词汇。<br/>"谁给你的勇气，嗯？"斯内普说，他的腿后蹬，支撑身体站了起来。现在他的视线比哈利高了。"你也没考虑我的话是否可信，不是吗？没有假设过这是一个食死徒的阴谋——"<br/>"你。"哈利说。<br/>"什么？"<br/>"你。"哈利重复，"你给我勇气。"他看着斯内普惊讶的黑色眼睛。"你在我面前死掉。你让我看着你，我看见你……你。"他哽住了。"有什么能比现有的例子更有力呢？我看着你为了胜利、为了我们的目标而死去，你让我怎么后退、逃跑，不去完成你们想要达到的呢？"<br/>"在我恨你、恨透了你甚至曾经想亲手杀了你之后，你告诉我你一直站在我身边，在我背后，我只不过看到了某一个你。"哈利说，"你告诉我你承受了我根本无法想象的东西，而我觉得自己经受的已经够多……你就像个谜。我那时候完全没有时间去思考你到底是怎么样的人，我马上就得做出选择，可不知为什么我就是……就是把你当作那个支撑我指引我的东西，就像你曾经做过的那样，那本笔记，还有守护神。我唯一知道的就是你在我身边，我必须得迎接死亡就像你迎接它一样，如果你能做到我也一样要做到。我到了禁林里，复活石让我见到了爸爸妈妈、小天狼星和莱姆斯。没有你。当然没有你，那时我害怕极了，我希望家人在身边，祈求他们能够陪着我。但你是不一样的，你不是家人，你不会给我安慰。你是悬在我头顶的一把剑，又是揪着我的头发往上提的力量，也是拉着我向前走的那个……那个信念。爸爸妈妈是在我身后的。而你在前面，你引着我往前，即使我知道前面有即将结束我的东西。"<br/>哈利不停地说。他好像彻底抛下了周围的一切，抛弃了躯壳的桎梏和限制，滔滔不绝地、低声地说着。"后来我还是会见到你，在梦里，就好像你从来没离开过。我会梦见很多人，他们都像雾一样模糊，只有你，在我眼前，黑漆漆的——"他笑了，"那么清晰。也许，我有时候这么觉得，我所获得的爱让我活下来，"他绿色的眼睛注视着斯内普的眼睛。"但你让我真正活着。痛苦却清醒地活着。我醒来和入睡，觉得你好像刚刚把门关上。我走在霍格沃茨的走廊里，好像转过拐角就会看见你。等我回归到正常的生活中，能从你的视角去看周围的事物，我发现自己逐渐成为你。"<br/>"你可能不会相信我接下去说的话。"他说，"但我告诉你。你是我的光，西弗勒斯。"<br/>你是我在虚无里找到的唯一的实在。你是我在洪水里抓到的浮木。你是将我从逃避和迷梦中叫醒的钟声。你是让我看清自己的魔镜。<br/>"如果你问我是什么让我有那一点点的勇气，西弗勒斯，"斯内普感觉手臂之间的身躯正打着哆嗦，面前是个十七岁的少年在对他说话。或许自己也在颤抖，他也成为一个十七岁的少年。这是他从不曾想象的热烈情话。这是他一生都不指望能够拥有的至高评价。"那就是你。"<br/>西弗勒斯拥抱住哈利的时候，仿佛听见碎裂的声音。他们一起碎裂的声音。哈利的防备和退拒，西弗勒斯的审视与冷漠。他们拥抱在一起，觉得身前的爱人前所未有地柔软，仿佛即将与自身融为一体。因为他们都害怕自己，怀疑自己，都需要光明并认为对方是自己的光。<br/>哈利在斯内普新换的长袍上抹了抹眼泪。"靠。"他说，"我十年来的眼泪都在今天用光了。不，这辈子的。"<br/>"我不敢确定，根据你的愚蠢程度。"斯内普说。<br/>"为什么我的一切都能跟愚蠢扯上关系，斯内普先生？"<br/>"因为你就是个傻瓜。"斯内普摸了摸哈利的傻瓜脑袋，"邓布利多一声令下就往前冲锋的傻瓜。"<br/>"你也一样，大傻瓜。"哈利反驳。<br/>"你可以以后慢慢把我的事迹说给我听。"斯内普说，"所以你为什么会活下来？邓布利多有什么决定？这个世界的你是不是还要再死一次？"<br/>哈利新奇地听着斯内普问出了一连串问题。可能是他的表情太过夸张，引得斯内普不悦地盯着他。<br/>"我发现你是真的很喜欢我。"哈利慢吞吞地宣称。<br/>哈利对着斯内普要杀人的眼神咧开嘴笑了。</p><p>昨天下午见完赫敏，他又去找邓布利多。那时已经是傍晚，不过因为恶劣的天气，除了天色从深灰慢慢滑向纯黑之外，没有什么展现白日快要转换为黑夜的迹象。<br/>"哦，哈利。"他迈入校长室，便听见邓布利多招呼他，"我为今天早上的事情感到抱歉，按理说我绝不应该容许摄魂怪进入校园，但是……"<br/>"但这能让我开始学习守护神咒，它是必要的。"哈利接话。邓布利多沉沉地点头，朝他望来的眼神与平时的温和不同，有些阴郁和颓丧。更准确地说，是若有所思的神情，表示他的心里装着难以对付的事情。<br/>"您刚从外面回来吗？"哈利有些惊讶地说，他发现邓布利多的长袍上还留着细细的水珠，不仔细看会让人误以为是布料上装饰的水晶饰品。"您身上还湿着。"<br/>"啊，没错。"邓布利多挥挥手，拂了拂长长的袖口，眼睛却悄悄左右转了两下，"时间很难安排啊，我们要抓紧时间把魂器找齐，你的教父也应该尽快恢复声名，还有那个被替换的挂坠，我想布莱克一定会希望了解到兄弟死亡的真相……你找到自己跨越时空的原因了吗哈利？也需要尽快，时间不多，我们还要采取一点手段，让所有人都在不知不觉的状态下准备好，这不是可以几天之内打完的仗。"<br/>"呃，是的。"哈利说。<br/>邓布利多对他笑了笑，手指交叉。他的半月形眼镜从扭曲的鼻梁上滑下来，遮住了他的一部分视线。<br/>"教授。"哈利犹豫地说，"您……发生了什么事情吗？有什么是我能做的吗？"<br/>"噢。"邓布利多吐出一口气，"真的这么明显吗？"<br/>哈利斟酌着用词："感觉您……"他停顿了一下，"无法集中注意力。"<br/>邓布利多颤抖了一下。他的眼睛望向某个角落，那是风暴之中的东南方。<br/>"是啊。"邓布利多轻声说。漫长的沉默之后，他的嗓音忽然在隐隐的风声中响起。<br/>"哈利，如果你可以告诉我……一件对于既定结果没有任何意义的事情，到底值不值得做？"<br/>哈利想了想。"我不清楚，教授，"他说，"但如果对结果没有影响，为什么不随心去做呢？"<br/>"因为那是错的。"邓布利多说，他的声音低沉而虚弱。"这是多此一举，是对以往的否定却不对它做出改变，是一种懦弱。"<br/>"您——"哈利小声说，"是去见了——"<br/>"盖勒特·格林德沃，是的。"邓布利多说，"明明有更多更重要的事情要做，我却去见了他。"邓布利多凝视着房间角落的一大叠书籍，专注而纹丝不动，喃喃道，"就好像我昨天才刚刚见过他。"<br/>哈利僵硬地坐在椅子里。也许不会有下一次，他能够听到这位老人将如此隐秘的情感说给他听了。所以他选择倾听。<br/>"他和我一样老。"邓布利多说，"我看见他的眼睛，不再是年轻时的样子。我能够做什么呢？在将他囚禁在那里整整五十年之后？我对他说我会每周来看他两次。我本来想说三次，但考虑到这个数字过于大了……"<br/>"他说了什么？"哈利问。<br/>"他说：好的。"邓布利多说。</p><p>好的。哈利没料到这个词竟然像一个不可饶恕咒，几乎击穿了他。他见过格林德沃——那时他"是"伏地魔，他看见的老人干瘪虚弱，年轻英俊已是早被上天收回的馈赠。昔日的两个人都变了模样，只剩相似又不同的老朽躯壳——但真的只有躯壳吗？邓布利多去见他。而他说好的。如果他们跨越了茫茫不相见的岁月，到底是什么指引或者说注定了他们再见？<br/>他爱他。他想念他。这不是很清楚的吗？<br/>这应该是很清楚的呀。哈利想，在我经历过一切、听过邓布利多亲口说起他之后。然而他在此刻还是被这种力量强烈地打动，仿佛指尖触摸到了一条宽而坚韧的纽带，它像一条河流，或是一条道路，圆融而刚执，温柔又无法被拒绝地盘桓在那两个人之间，下一秒就拉起他们的手。<br/>"我答应每个周二和周五的早上都属于他。"邓布利多瞥开眼睛咕哝道，看上去像个偷吃了糖果的小孩，"我想嘲笑自己。"<br/>"噢，不，教授，"哈利反驳道。但当邓布利多的蓝色眼睛朝他看来，里面竟含着些许期冀，似乎在指望他为他找到一个合适的借口，他一时间又不知道该说什么了。"我们都需要一个重新开始，不是吗？"他终于说，诚恳地看着老人，"格林德沃先生也应该被包括在内。"<br/>邓布利多笑起来。"也许。"他搓了搓修长的手指，拈起一颗柠檬雪宝，"就像我之前说的——没想到我还记得——这是属于我们每个人的战争。"他的动作很慢，手腕一点一点地抬起、收回，那两只眼睛不再是方才充满感情的样子，而是——<br/>对上了邓布利多的眼神，哈利忽然打了个小小的寒噤。<br/>"如果有必要，我也有把握让格林德沃在恰当的时机说出恰当的话。"邓布利多轻描淡写地说。<br/>他没有错过哈利的反应。"哈利，我想请求你的原谅，若是接下去的话有让你难以接受的地方。"邓布利多说，"我更希望你已经考虑到了。你的到来让事态发生了根本性的转变，但这逆转并非短时间内就能发挥现实作用。"<br/>哈利僵硬地点了点头。<br/>"三强争霸赛还要组织，凤凰社需要重组，战线需要拉长，"邓布利多说，"魂器需要销毁。对了，雷古勒斯留下的挂坠……后天你可能要跟我走一趟。"他冲哈利笑了笑，"还有西弗勒斯。他的任务不会改变。"<br/>"但是，教授——"<br/>"就像你也需要赴死一样。"邓布利多温和地打断了他，"哈利，我知道你明白。"<br/>是的，他明白。他怎么可能不明白呢？他已经二十七，毕业后在傲罗司工作过，那是一段难以忘怀、彻底改变了他的经历，即使后来他进入了管理松弛的霍格沃茨。他不再是十七岁的孩子。就像他明白爱，他同样明白历练和痛苦的重要性。<br/>就好像赫敏和罗恩在S.P.E.W.上的来回拉扯，珀西的出走和归家，小天狼星和詹姆斯的过往，斯内普的回忆。混乱的青春恋情，犯过的错误和完成的成就，流离失所的日子，朋友之间的信任和背离，超出想象的困难和黑暗，和不曾期待却悄然而至的善意与灯火。<br/>他明白。如果没有这一切，他不会是现在的他，赫敏和罗恩也不是，金妮不是，秋·张不是，邓布利多不是，斯内普不是。魔法部不是，霍格沃茨不是。<br/>恐怖让他们直面恐怖，苦难让他们懂得苦难。没有伏地魔，他们只会害怕伏地魔。没有尖锐的痛楚，他们仍然沉睡而平庸。<br/>但这值得吗？哈利问自己。有多少人没有了自己？塞德里克没有了，小天狼星没有了，卢平、唐克斯、弗雷德、多比，都没有了，当然了，还有无数、无数他见过没见过并肩过敌对过的生命，这是成长的代价吗？这些人获得了什么？在茫然和不自觉之中走向死亡，或者有所体悟，又消失不见：无法浴火的凤凰？他难道真的会选择这样的成长吗？<br/>"我明白。"哈利低声说，"但我们能保证一切变得更好吗？"<br/>"我不能保证。即使我们竭尽全力去保护灾难的发生，不让每个人遭受折磨，我们所能做的也只是努力。"邓布利多说。"我只知道——西弗勒斯一定选择接受他的任务。"<br/>哈利抬起头看着他。邓布利多笑了笑。"你看到他改变了多少，哈利。"他说，"如果你真的在乎他，应该给予他改变的机会。伏地魔必须复活，这样我们才能从他的阴影下挣脱。"</p><p>如果你真的在乎他。哈利猛地意识到自己将记忆全盘交给了邓布利多，突然有些懊恼：被人看破隐私的感觉很糟糕。<br/>那时他和金妮分了手——本来连夜离开的计划被金妮阻止，她将他拦在玄关，因为气愤而双目炯炯，说实话，如果在平常情况下他会觉得她十分火辣。"我就让你这么难以忍受吗？"她喊道，"一秒钟你都呆不下去了？"<br/>"呃，"哈利试图解释：他只是觉得继续同处一室的唯一作用就是让尴尬愈演愈烈。<br/>"我不会吃了你。"金妮双臂交叉抱在胸前，"你睡沙发，我睡卧室。明天再把你要带的东西带走，不要想着留下烂摊子给我收拾。"<br/>他怀疑金妮虽然嘴上毫不留恋，实际还是认为这只是他的一次突然发作。第二天早上她发现沙发上的毯子叠得规整，箱子立在墙角，而哈利穿着整齐表情拘谨，坐在一尘不染的餐桌边，桌上的早餐还冒着热气，忍不住露出了失望和沮丧的表情。<br/>"我想知道为什么。"她把餐盘拉向自己，用力太大使它发出咯吱的摩擦声。"到底什么不对了？"<br/>哈利沉默着。在他开口之前，好像一个世纪已经从他们之间悄悄溜走。<br/>"我只是觉得不对劲。"他耸了耸肩，但结束了这个动作后，他的肩膀仍然塌着。"生活……糟透了。我没有说你不好，"看见金妮抬起了眉毛，他急忙解释，"只是关于我自己。我感觉非常——"<br/>"我知道了。"金妮说。<br/>"什么？"<br/>"你以前也这么说过。"金妮说，她转过头看着窗外，阳光正透过淡蓝色的窗帘，一寸寸氲进来，像沙滩铺开了浪花。"我以为是战争让你那样的……我以为是我治好了你。"<br/>"看起来并不是。"她喃喃。<br/>"金妮……"<br/>"我不是在抱怨或者伤心欲绝，别傻了。"金妮不耐烦地说，试图隐藏自己发红的眼眶，"我可不会跟一个不愿意与我共度一生的男人共度一生。我现在要谈谈你。"<br/>"我？"哈利疑惑地问。<br/>"你还记得你干过的那个——被大家称为救世主的精神失常行为的事吧？"<br/>哈利记得。那时战争结束不久，霍格沃茨基本处于安全状态之中，而全国各地仍有食死徒在明里暗里地组织反扑活动——或者根本没有组织，很难说这两种哪种更让人恐惧。应该跟同学们一起备考并给这一学年（"学"年？）画上句号的哈利·波特却被抬进了校医院（再次。），跟一些仍受战争后遗症之苦的战士们并排躺在病床上。</p><p>"现在，任何一个人除非被哈利明确要求，都不能发出一点声音，听明白了吗？"<br/>韦斯莱全家和赫敏都惨白着脸点头。赫敏紧紧抓着罗恩的手臂，下唇被咬得失去血色。她努力不去看哈利鲜血淋漓甚至能看见内脏的腹部。<br/>"我让他保持在半清醒状态。"庞弗雷女士说，"让他感到放心，因为接下去会很痛——这黑魔法是很难解除的！发疯的男孩！上战场！拿自己的性命开玩笑！"<br/>她把玻璃瓶里的药水一滴一滴点在哈利的皮肤和身体组织上的时候，他发出的声音介于惨叫和呜咽之间——显得更加恐怖。好像他的身体里有两个人在争夺他的嗓音似的。看着哈利动弹不得，四肢微微抽搐，韦斯莱夫人用双手捂住满是泪水的脸，几乎要晕倒了。金妮依偎在她身边。<br/>哈利的确如庞弗勒女士所说，有所要求。但是他的声音沙哑又含糊，前两次短短的出声没有人能理解。<br/>等他第三次呼喊，赫敏小声说："他在喊小天狼星！"<br/>听上去是的。S开头，S结尾，他呼唤着这个名字，眼瞳失焦地朝着天花板，好像外面的天穹后面有一个人影，只有他才能用那双眼睛看见他。<br/>他又说了一遍。<br/>"西弗勒斯。"哈利说，"请你别走。"</p><p>"但是，"哈利说，真正地茫然无措起来，"这不可能。我是说，我为什么——"<br/>"你后来也喊了我，罗恩，赫敏，还有很多人。"金妮说。"但是那是你喊的唯一一个已经去世的人。"<br/>哈利感到大脑的某一处突突地疼痛。他难道会不清楚自己为什么会呼喊斯内普？因为他见到他的最后一眼，那是在回忆之中；在那些回忆里，斯内普都是西弗勒斯。半年前的那个疯狂行动——自作主张地出现在激烈的战局中——并非一时兴起，他花了很多个失眠的夜晚做这个草率的决定，每每都是西弗勒斯将他推离梦境。<br/>这个男人。从未怜悯过他、善待过他的男人，他一直以来的战友和同盟。现在他想战斗——像麻瓜历史给他留下的原初印象一样真刀实枪地在战场上、火光里战斗，尖叫着融化在汗水和鲜血里，他原本以为自己渴望着黑暗结束，现在却真情实感地想念它。<br/>他想念战争。他想和他一起战斗。<br/>那样我会觉得，你还跟我站在一起。</p><p>哈利干巴巴地说："我知道了。"<br/>金妮喝了一口红茶。"我以为那只是个意外。"她说，"现在我觉得应该不是。"<br/>"你需要的似乎是他，至少不是我。"</p><p>他提出支付三分之二的房租，这个月结束她就可以回家，却被金妮拒绝了。<br/>"走出我的房子，"金妮半玩笑地说，把箱子塞到他手里，指着房门说道，"我还要在这里住的。"<br/>当哈利走下楼梯，她突然喊住他。"周末你还来陋居的对吧？"她问，"妈妈准备了聚餐。"<br/>"当然了。"哈利说。</p><p>他犹豫再三，还是将分手的消息告诉了罗恩和赫敏——赫敏来信说，你应该庆幸写这封信的人是我，不然到手的就是一封吼叫信了。<br/>第二天他和他们在麻瓜咖啡馆见面。罗恩的脾气似乎因为陌生环境带来的焦虑而愈发高涨，刚见面他就冲上来揪住了哈利的衣领，引得隔壁的顾客惊恐侧目。<br/>"你以为自己他妈的做了什么？"罗恩低吼，"你把她甩了？"<br/>"和平分手，罗纳德。"赫敏把男友往后扯，"别像疯了一样，保持仪态！"<br/>哈利说不出话来的状况似乎早在赫敏的预料之中，等他们坐下来，她搅着咖啡，愉快地说："哈利肯定有他的原因的嘛。"<br/>"金妮哪里不好了？"罗恩垮着脸说。他把薯条在番茄酱里碾来碾去，赫敏啪地打了一下他的手背。<br/>"不是不好，我想，"赫敏继续用得意洋洋的语气说，"可能只是发现她不适合他——"<br/>"就是个渣男。"罗恩铿锵有力地下了结论。</p><p>哈利简直不知道该如何告诉两个好友，他昨晚又梦见了斯内普。地窖是阴森的，他也是。昏暗的光线里，斯内普一直背对着他。他看见他消瘦的背脊，黑发后面隐隐露出的下巴的弧线。<br/>"你已经解决了想要解决的，那为什么还来找我？"斯内普说，手中的药剂瓶碰撞发出叮叮当当的声响，似乎摆弄它们的手的主人正焦躁不安。<br/>"我还没有解决。"哈利说。他的声音好像被空气吞噬了，那么短促，他担心斯内普并没有听见他的回答。<br/>"你知道不可能重来了。"斯内普说，"一切都无法挽回。"<br/>"那我希望能重新来过。"哈利咬着牙回答，"我希望挽回。"<br/>"那是不可能的。"斯内普重复道。他终于回过身来。哈利愣愣地抬头看着他，他的面部的每一处似乎都显示着讥讽，就好像他曾经无数次做过的那样，俯视着他。但他没有愤怒。<br/>他只想流泪。<br/>"我已经死了，波特。"斯内普说，"下次别来找我。把我忘了。"<br/>"你给我记忆的目的难道是——"<br/>斯内普没有再容忍他。</p><p>"赫敏。"哈利忽然说，他的声音在咖啡馆的杯碟碰撞声中飘忽。"如果……如果可以重来该多好？"</p><p>这是我来到这里的原因吗？因为我想要见到你。<br/>因为我走在走廊上，走进黑魔法防御课的教室里，在那恍惚的、短暂的一刻，我突然那样想念你。我那时在思考着一个思考过千万遍的问题：<br/>如果这一切可以重新来过该有多好？</p><p>"我知道。"哈利说，用这句话说服着自己。"好的，教授。我会按照你说的做。"<br/>邓布利多看着他。哈利看见他的眼中有怜悯，这眼神似曾相识，就好像他看向斯内普。<br/>如果我真的在乎他。<br/>他告别了邓布利多，走向校医院。如果我真的在乎他。<br/>他想起几千个夜晚的梦境。它们好像突然都有了意义：因为他在乎他。他想让他成为一只重生的凤凰。<br/>他从校医院走出来，回到地窖。他推开门，看见斯内普正在等待着他。<br/>在那一刻他给过往盖了章、对自己判了刑、向时间认了命。他没有任何一个字眼能够用来反驳这个念头：<br/>他的在乎是爱情。<br/>这爱情已经太老了，它在尘封的心脏里沉睡了十年。他不知道用什么密码才能将它开启。他不知道怎么说出自己，告诉爱人，他有多么爱他恨他想他想要他，告诉他他是什么样一个愚钝的、绝望的可怜人，陷入爱情的可怜人。<br/>快说好的，快说你也爱我。快说你也一样爱我恨我想我想要我，告诉我你也是个超级喜欢我的可怜人。<br/>他说好的。他说我也爱你。</p><p>"所以你为什么会活下来？邓布利多有什么决定？这个世界的你是不是还要再死一次？"</p><p>"这个世界的我要再死一次。一切都在邓布利多的掌控之中，不用担心。"哈利笑着说，"听从安排吧，可怜的小棋子。"<br/>斯内普瞪着他。哈利觉得他的瞪视愈来愈没有威胁力了，真可惜。<br/>"至于我为什么会活下来，"哈利说，"这是个复杂的问题，如果你想知道的话——你知道我的魔杖和伏地魔的魔杖有联系吗？"</p><p>斯内普皱起眉头，谨慎地回答："不。"他觉得隐隐中有什么东西又靠近了一步——不是他在刚遇到这个哈利时所打算的，他自己朝真相走过去，而是它咄咄逼人地往他身上贴，就像这个该死的波特。<br/>哈利显然很享受凭靠十几年的超前戏弄他的感觉。<br/>"我和他的魔杖是一对兄弟，"哈利轻飘飘地说，"冬青木，凤凰羽毛，十一英寸长。这是我的。紫杉木，凤凰羽毛，十三英寸半长，"他看着斯内普有些恍然又蕴含着惊讶的眼睛，"这是他的。两根羽毛来自同一只凤凰，你也见过它，就是邓布利多的福克斯。"<br/>"因为我的身体里有他的灵魂。说白了，这到底还是灵魂的问题。"哈利耸了耸肩，"我们的魔杖认识彼此，而且伏地魔又亲自往其上添加了一层。他取了我的血重塑肉身。"<br/>斯内普露出极度厌恶的表情，他的脸部线条轻轻扭曲了，哈利突然发现这个男人似乎本身就带有让人误解的气质：这个表情就好像他杀死邓布利多时的表情一样，让人一瞬间不禁误解。他看上去对哈利没有一丝同情，说不定还在为哈利的血玷污了伏地魔的身躯感到不快呢。<br/>"发现自己的魔杖无法有力地支持他杀死我，他便选择更换魔杖，然而情况依旧不如意。"哈利说，试图用抬高的嗓音击破斯内普浓重的愤怒，他的黑眼睛正直勾勾地盯着哈利，"他的目标是老魔杖。"<br/>"老魔杖？"<br/>"邓布利多的魔杖。死亡圣器之一，必须要将它从前任主人手中缴获才能拥有它——死亡圣器是老魔杖、复活石和隐形衣。"看见斯内普不解的神情，他说，"如果你读过《诗翁彼豆故事集》里三兄弟的传说——"<br/>"你不是在讲故事，波特。"<br/>"我难道不是在讲故事吗？"哈利惊讶地反问，"大难不死的男孩的故事。"<br/>斯内普轻声细语地警告说："别显得像你的父亲，波特，你洋洋得意的脸让它值得迎接一个咒语。"<br/>哈利眨了眨眼。"真奇怪。"他说。<br/>他如此评价斯内普说："我现在觉得你像个人类了。"<br/>"在这么久之后，哪一点让你对我的身份产生怀疑？"<br/>"很难描述。"哈利说，"你所有的一切吧，我感觉你不像个人，倒像随时会炸飞我的某种危险东西。我不觉得你有什么能让我感同身受的感情似的。但现在你说起我的父亲——"他凑近斯内普，脸对着脸，带着笑，"你没觉得不一样了吗？以前我们要是说起他，这会是一场灾难。"<br/>斯内普看上去仍然没有听懂。"他本来就是场灾难。"他低声说。<br/>哈利眉开眼笑——他自己都能感觉到一种属于詹姆斯的气质在自己的身体里流淌，也许是因为地窖太暖和，而爱人正在他身边，他好像从固体变成肆意流淌的某种流体，放松甚至放肆，海浪拂过崖岸，唰啦啦，又回落，生生不息。这令人诧异，詹姆斯的身影好像轻而易举地融化了，不再像一个禁忌话题横隔在他们之间，而斯内普如此实在地坐在他身旁，触手可及。他不再是满身尖刺，只留下独特的棱角。<br/>也许是他因为我改变了，也许是我变了。或许兼而有之。哈利想。我学会欣赏他的棱角。<br/>为了确保以后的时光不再需要在这上面纠结，哈利进一步确认道："我用你发明的咒语攻击你的时候，你差点杀了我——"<br/>斯内普的眼神突然凶狠了起来。哈利咽了咽口水，等待着他的发作。<br/>"是吗？"斯内普回答，"如果你敢，现在的我也会杀了你。"<br/>"尽可能不要，好吗，"哈利举手投降，装作虚弱地说，"也拜托不要哪一天因为我笑起来太像他就杀心顿起。"<br/>"你不笑的时候也很像。"斯内普委婉地说道。<br/>"哇哦，多谢不杀之恩。"哈利说。<br/>"你再耽搁下去，我可能会对这个进行考虑。"斯内普不耐烦地说，提醒哈利回到魔杖的话题上来。哈利瘪了瘪嘴："我讲到哪了？"<br/>"老魔杖和死亡圣器。"斯内普说，"所以他……杀死了邓布利多？"<br/>"哦，对。"哈利说，"不，邓布利多想到得比他早。不是他亲手杀的他。"斯内普扬起一边的眉毛。<br/>"他的手下？"斯内普问，"他不会放过他的——为他办事还丢了小命，蠢货。"<br/>他随即发现哈利的表情十分古怪。他的嘴角抽动着，很难说是何种心情的外露。<br/>"实际上，呃，"哈利过了一会儿说，"杀死邓布利多的咒语是……你念的。"<br/>他眼睁睁看着斯内普僵成一座石像。他的脸因为恐惧而惨白了，黑眼珠死寂地凝视着哈利。<br/>"邓布利多要求你这么做的，"哈利说，然而斯内普的表情仍然没有变化，"他因为魂器受了伤，"他吸了口气，用它兑换出平静泰然的口吻，"恐怕活不了多久。"<br/>打量了一下斯内普的脸，他问："你是不是没想过这一步？"<br/>当然是的。哈利笑起来，希望斯内普能读出这里头的嘲讽。"他以为杀死了你就获得了老魔杖，但他没有料到德拉科抢在你前面解除了邓布利多的武器，而我又抢了他的魔杖，所以老魔杖最终的主人是我。"他说，"就是这样。索命咒没能杀死我，他毁去了自己的灵魂，等我再次回到世界上与他进行决斗的时候……他就像给我伤疤的时候一样毁灭了自己。"<br/>"教授？"他轻声说，而斯内普空洞无物的眼睛终于转动了一下。<br/>"精彩的故事。"他说。<br/>"我也觉得。"哈利附和，"可惜，它绝版了。"<br/>他冲斯内普微笑，此时室内呈现一种微微扭曲的荒诞的氛围，虚无缥缈的传说、阴谋和杀戮散发着新鲜的气息纷纷落到地上，而他们却坚不可摧地、安稳地坐在这里。<br/>哈利用一个懒腰打破了沉默。他侧过身子靠在斯内普肩上。<br/>"你还改作业吗？"他问，"我有个建议。"<br/>斯内普从鼻子里哼了一声，示意他有话快说。<br/>"我们打赌吧。"哈利高兴地说。<br/>"救世主打算拿什么和我赌？"斯内普嘲笑道。<br/>"我输了，就让你扣分。"哈利说。<br/>一段小小的沉默之后，他听见身边的男人问："怎么赌？"</p><p>当他披着隐形衣牵着斯内普的手走在走廊里，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。逃脱死亡、鲜血的氛围让他感到轻松愉快，斯内普的手掌粗糙不柔软，但他的指尖轻轻刮着掌心，有股痒痒一溜烟地窜到他心尖上去。<br/>八楼巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面，他回头确认没人看见，揪着斯内普来回走了三次。</p><p>"有求必应屋。"推开那扇光滑的门时，他介绍道。<br/>里面正是他所想象的样子：有些像决斗俱乐部的布置，但温馨得多，舞台的两边还有长沙发和小圆桌。他踏上舞台的时候，斯内普显然也联想到了这个有些熟悉的场地，他的面部抽搐了一下。<br/>哈利在路上已经否决了斯内普的提议——笑话，提问魔药知识让他来回答？那格兰芬多的分岂不是直接跌破零点。朝也走上来的斯内普抬抬眉毛，哈利没有鞠躬，只是将魔杖举到胸前。<br/>斯内普在朝他走来的同时率先发难。一时间红光在舞台上闪耀——只有咒语相撞的哧哧声在他们之间回响，高高的玻璃窗似乎震颤着应答，他们被笼罩在空灵的高远之下。<br/>斯内普将下面的小圆桌朝他甩来——哈利连忙跳到了舞台下，保护自己的头部，同时攻击斯内普的膝盖。被躲过了；一道红光扑面劈来，哈利挥动胳膊抵挡，快速挪到他的身后。这是一个不常见的黑魔法，哈利在一瞬间有些犹豫地去看斯内普的神情；然而他那么专注。没有恨意，没有愤怒，只是专注——好像在参与一场比赛。这的确是一场比赛。哈利弯腰躲过另一道咒语时想，他是不是在这其中获得了快乐呢？混血王子有资格在他擅长的领域一展才华（虽然朝别人丢咒语并不是施展才华的好方法）。<br/>玻璃窗没有幸免于难，它们被反弹到墙上的咒语一一击碎，五彩的玻璃洒了一地。斯内普出击的速度愈来愈快，到了几乎凶狠的地步——哈利在考虑如何叫停了，即使咒语都不致死致残，但长时间的高强度战斗让他有些紧张。脚下的玻璃碎渣咯吱咯吱响，他跃过它们，蹲下身挡过一个石化咒，在转身的瞬间抬起魔杖。<br/>然而斯内普的杖尖在两步之外直直对准他的喉咙。他看见他的额头与他一样满是汗——斯内普笑了，说："你输了。"<br/>"我输了。"哈利放下手，松了口气说。<br/>斯内普的笑容变得更大了。哈利突然产生了一种不详的预感。</p><p>"格兰芬多扣五十分。"斯内普宣布。</p><p>"喂！！"哈利大声抗议，"我没说扣多少分是给你的信任，不是让你拿来挥霍的！"<br/>"打赢我再说话。"斯内普撩开一缕汗湿的黑发，懒洋洋地将七扭八歪倒了一地的桌椅恢复原位。<br/>哈利上前推了一下他的肩膀，风范十分麻瓜。斯内普倒退了一步，眼睛里充满了对这种无赖行为的震惊。<br/>"我为什么要打赢你？你没发现我没用什么攻击性咒语吗？"哈利的嘴唇离他只有几根手指的宽度，他轻声问，"无论输赢，你都是我的。"<br/>"那为了什么？"斯内普也轻声说。<br/>"找乐子，打发时间。"哈利说，他吻上他的嘴唇，"我觉得魔力变得更加充沛了，也许是因为遇到你。"<br/>无论如何，斯内普没顾得上反驳他。</p><p>于是那一叠作业被凄惨地拖延到了晚上：凄惨，指作业的主人们，和夜晚加班的两位霍格沃茨教师。斯内普把每份羊皮纸拽到面前，毫不留情的分析批评之后，它们飞到哈利的面前，他则负责在上面打上斯内普报出的成绩——血淋淋的格兰芬多魔药学。<br/>结束这项折磨人的工作之后，哈利忽然双手相击："我跟罗恩赫敏说好了今天见面的！"<br/>斯内普朝他投来鄙视的眼神。<br/>"我要不给他们写封信吧，"哈利说，没有戳破爱人想要让他留下的小心思，边抽出羊皮纸："也没什么好说的……"<br/>的确没什么好说的：他自己也不知道时空穿梭的来龙去脉。在他绞尽脑汁地搜寻能跟好朋友们分享的小故事的时候，斯内普打开了魔药期刊。不知道是不是笔尖发出的沙沙声让他越来越不耐烦，在某一时刻，斯内普响亮地翻过一页，突然恼火地从鼻子里呼出一口气。<br/>"怎么了？"哈利没有抬头，他找到了书写的乐趣，正写到韦斯莱兄弟的笑话商店。<br/>"这家报纸可以停刊了。"斯内普说，同时快速地吐出几个诅咒的词汇，"学术界比你的魔药还要差劲。"<br/>哈利抬起眼睛瞪着他。而斯内普的抱怨竟然还没结束。<br/>"这种愚蠢的氛围是什么时候开始的？"斯内普合上报纸嗤笑道，"语焉不详、净是胡扯，生怕被有眼睛的人看破装神弄鬼的假象。图书馆也塞满了这样的东西——时间转换器：圆形和三角形象征了时间法则，配上沙粒，能看出一个眼睛——"<br/>啪嗒一声，哈利手中的羽毛笔落在了纸面上。<br/>"你再说一遍？"他颤抖着说。<br/>斯内普警惕地看着他："为什么？"<br/>"圆形、三角形，还有眼睛？"<br/>"怎么了？"斯内普站了起来，朝书桌前哈利走去。<br/>"没什么，"哈利低下头抓起笔。斯内普伸出手扣住哈利的肩膀。"告诉我，别让我重复第二遍。"他命令道。<br/>哈利抬起头，张了张嘴。"我的眼睛跟妈妈真的很像吗？"这句话从他嘴里冲出。然后他和斯内普一起愣在原地。<br/>蜡烛的火苗跳动着。斯内普盯着哈利的绿色眼睛。它们在躲闪。<br/>"你跟詹姆斯那么像，我杀了你吗？"他说。<br/>哈利看上去松了口气似的，笑了，挥挥手说："开玩笑，我知道你——"<br/>"你要说的不是这个。"斯内普加大力气把他摁在椅背上，低声说。他的身影从高处罩在哈利上空。"但既然你问了，我就告诉你——"他用眼睛抓住了那双绿眸子。"因为是你，明白吗？我希望记性很差的救世主能牢牢记住它，不需要我每天重复一遍。"<br/>眼睛，眼睛只是岔开话题的借口——但哈利偏偏选择了它。说明这仍然是个问题，无论哈利害怕他爱的是一双眼睛，还是哈利怀疑斯内普自己在质疑自己爱的是不是一双眼睛。<br/>那么我便回答你。</p><p>"现在，"斯内普抓着他摇了摇，"你刚才想瞒我什么。"<br/>"我……"哈利舔了舔嘴唇，"抱歉，我不是有意要——"<br/>"你是下意识要瞒我。"斯内普阴沉地说。<br/>"……抱歉。"哈利低下头，"不会有下次了。"<br/>"你最好是。"斯内普说，等待哈利坦白。<br/>哈利深深吸了口气。"竖线，圆形，三角形。"哈利拿起笔，在纸上画出一个图像。它看上去有种诡异的美感，像一个圆睁的眼睛。"老魔杖，复活石，隐形衣。"哈利低声说。<br/>"死亡圣器，西弗勒斯——时间和死亡圣器有关。"<br/>斯内普端详着哈利晦暗疲惫的神情，没有开口。<br/>"我不知道，我还没有思路，"哈利的十指抵在一起，覆在唇前，喃喃道，"三兄弟的传说里，拥有老魔杖的老大安提俄克被人杀死，从此开启了血腥的魔杖争夺史；拥有复活石的老二卡德摩斯召回了冰冷的亡灵，虚无缥缈的希望产生了绝望；老三伊格诺图斯利用隐形衣逃脱了死神的追捕，最后以和死神平等的身份离开人间。我不知道这里面有什么联系……"<br/>而斯内普站在一旁，听着哈利飘忽的声音，黑眼睛低垂。他感到无端发冷。</p><p>这一天即将过去，他们躺在床上，熄灭了灯光。<br/>"我明天早上要去戈德里克山谷一趟。"哈利的脸埋在他的脖颈边，小声说。<br/>斯内普没有回答，也没有询问是否需要他同往。<br/>他只是亲了亲爱人的额头。</p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>